Make Amends
by AutumnBae
Summary: Enemies since Kindergarten! Now that years have passed, can Sonic and Amy make amends and be friends? Or at least more than friends...? SonicxAmy, some KnucklesxRouge, maybe some TailsxCream
1. Guess Who's Back

**Yeah another story LOL This time I'm thinking about going through the whole school theme XP I know this is overdone A LOT, but I just thought I'd take this out of my system. Well I have two stories in mind that has the school theme, but the other story in my head isn't quite complete D: **

**Oh! This story is completely my idea! I read something similar to this, but know that the plot is COMPLETELY different. And I know that the other story started with the same opening, but I didn't know how else to start it other than this way ): **

**This time I'm going to reply to the reviews. I don't do it normally, but I have some time on my hands 83 But I'm going to reply through the chapters ;P **

**All characters not owned by **

_**Ages**_

_**Young Sonic: 5**_

_**Young Amy: 4**_

_**Young Rouge: 6**_

_**Sonic: 17**_

_**Amy: 16**_

_**Erm….the rest will be said later on in the chapters |D;**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Past-<em>**

"_APOLOGIZES!"_

"_No way."_

_In a small kindergarten building, the kids played freely with each other. Though like any other school, the boys and the girls usually stayed separated. The boy thought of the girls as being "stupid heads" and the girls thought of the boys as "icky." _

_The boys were usually lead by a blue hedgehog names Sonic the Hedgehog. He was looked up to by the boys because he was the bravest of them all. Being a troublemaker, he was the daredevil. Always challenging anyone. The girls once tried to stand up to him, but ultimately, but were bullied down by Sonic._

_One girl kept trying. A pink hedgehog names Amy Rose tried and tried again, to at least be nice to the girls. She knew changing him was out of the question, but maybe just making a small act of kindness towards the girls could be the very least he could do._

_Today, everything started with the boys smirking. With crayon boxes in their hands, Amy knew that they were the ones that broke the girls' crayons. Since the other girls quit trying, Amy thought it was her duty to stand up to the boys. So she targeted their leader, Sonic._

"_Oh come on! How hard can it be to be nice and apologize?" Amy asked him. She was wearing a red, simple red with red shoes with white socks. A white bow on her head complimented her pink fur._

"_Very." Sonic simply said. He only wore red shoes that had three white straps on top with white socks. "Now could you leave us alone?" He flicked her on her forehead that sent her to the floor. The boys behind him laughed at her._

_Amy glared at them and growled. "I'm gonna get you one day, Sonic!" She shot up and pointed at Sonic while still glaring at him. "When you least expect it, I will change you!" _

"_How can I not expect it since you already told me?" Sonic said with a smirk._

"_Aaaarhgh!" Amy pounced at Sonic, sending both of them to the floor._

"_Hey get off, idiot!" Sonic yelled at her as they rolled._

"_I'm not an idiot, stupid!" Amy shot back._

"_SONIC! AMY!" Their teacher rushed to them and pulled them apart. She was a purple cat, dressed professionally. "You two stop it right now!" Amy still struggled in her hands to go at Sonic as he just coolly stayed still. As she let them go, he walked towards his friends. The cat still held Amy's hand. "That's enough Amy! You two apologize to each other right now." She let Amy's hand go._

_The pink hedgehog calmed down and glared at Sonic, "Sorry." She crossed her arms and looked away as she said that._

_Nothing. Silence followed after that comment. Confused, Amy looked back at Sonic. He was already talking to his friends as if she said nothing at all._

"_HEY!" The guys looked at Amy. "I'm here saying sorry! You could at least act like your listening!" _

_Sonic smirked, "I don't act."_

_Amy growled and got ready to pounce him once again. "Forget him, Amy."_

_She looked back at the girls. A white bat that had her two hands on her hips was talking to her. "Boys are stubborn. They are not worth our time." Amy looked back at the boys. She eyed Sonic and he looked at her back with the same smug look._

'_It won't end like this.'_

**-Present-**

Amy Rose. The name that captivated many people into liking the owner of the name. She was energetic and very cheerful. After she passed kindergarten, her parents thought it would be nice for them to leave the town for the summer. They never planned on staying eleven years in Apotos. They lived that part of their lives there. happy.

Her mom thought Amy should at least return on her own to see her old friends again and finish the remainder of high school. Agreeing, Amy happily packed up her stuff and, of course, also dreading that she won't see her parents until her graduation in three more years.

She sighed as she walked down her home town to her school in her new uniform along with her suitcase full of her stuff. Though the school was only a high school, the entire campus was very large. It had their own dorms for foreign or exchange students. She was staying in their, all paid for by her parents.

Amy looked down at her inform. A brown skirt with a white shirt and lighter brown jacket. She replaced her white bow with a headband that matched her uniform and held her shoulder length quills.

The school came into view. Her heart began to beat faster and clenched her suitcase handle even tighter.

'_Back again…Seeing all my friends again…I'm really excited but I'm also nervous since I haven't seen them since kindergarten!'_

The school was now inches away from her. She took a deep breathe, "There's no turning back." She opened the double doors of the school and revealed an empty hallway. Directly to the right of her, the school office was in plain view. The staff were either talking on the phone or talking to each other. She walked into the office with her bag behind her. A brown raccoon looked from her desk to Amy. "May I help you?" she asked her.

"Hello!" She cheerfully greeted. "I'm new here and-"

"Oh! You're the new student!" the raccoon exclaimed. "Welcome to Station High! We weren't expecting you until tomorrow."

Amy scratched the back of her head, "The train came earlier than we planned."

The raccoon laughed, "It's no problem! We have the room ready for you to move in."

"That's great!"

The raccoon walked from behind her desk to beside Amy. "Just follow me. We'll reach your room in no time. Call me Ms. Kestia"

No time was an understatement! The entire high school was like a college campus! Hallways everywhere around her were full of lockers. The classrooms also held the morning class at this time. Since it was only morning, the first class of the day was in session. Trying to map the entire school in her head, she wasn't paying attention to Miss Kestia as she told Amy about the school schedules.

"You got all of it?"

Amy snapped back to reality and laughed nervously, "Um…no…but I'm sure I'll get all of it later on."

"Oh Miss Rose." The raccoon smacked her forehead. She unlocked a door. "This will be your new room. Your next class is going to start in a few minutes."

Amy walked into her room and looked around. The room was a bland as the color white. The only thing that actually furnished the room was a bed, a desk, a dress, and a mirror on the wall. One window filled the room with light. The pink hedgehog looked very unsatisfied. "A coat of paint here and there and this place will be very homey!"

She turned around to face Miss Kestia only to find that she already left. Finding her class schedule on her bed, Amy sighed. "I guess I'm on my own."

She unzipped her suitcase and began to unpack.

* * *

><p>"The cafeteria should be around the corner…" she turn around the corner. "I guess not." 'Janitor's Closet' was on the door. Amy clenched the schedule in her hand and looked at it again. Of course, it wasn't the best map to use…it wasn't even a map!<p>

"Eh I should just ask around for directions." She looked up from her schedule and looked at the Mobians around her. Everyone were in there own group of friends laughing and chatting. Who could she trust to ask?

Still looking around, she spotted a familiar person. Amy walked closer to the person and gasped. "Rouge?"

The white bat turned away from her group of friends and faced Amy. "Amy?" Rouge laughed in delight and tackled her to the ground. "It's been so long, girl! I've missed you!" Rouge said as she hugged Amy on the floor.

"I've missed you too, Rouge," Amy said happily as she struggled on the floor. "Uh, I think we should get up, don't you think?

"Huh? Oh sorry," She grinned in embarrassment and stood up. "You grew up well, Amy," Rouge complimented her.

It's true, being at the age of 15 Amy's body has already started to mature. Already showing her curved hips and expanded chest, Amy could attract the attention of any boy she would want. Though she was still maturing, not even her parents know how much she would mature.

Accepting the compliment, Amy laughed nervously. "Heh, I wouldn't say that," Amy scratched the back of her head. "I could say the same thing about you,"" Amy told her as she looked at her.

Rouge had already reached the peak of her maturity. The figure of a woman could be seen on her. Not even the school uniform could hide it.

"When did you get here?" Rouge asked.

Amy stood up and dusted herself off. "Early this morning. The only place I have to stay in is here at the dorms so I had to get here quick."

"You're staying in the dorms?" Rouge's expression turn sour. "Those dorms are gross! But knowing you…"

"Huh?"

"You're going to spring clean the moment you get in there!" She finished with full confidence.

"Well, that was the plan…" Amy said with a sweat drop. "So how have you been, Rouge? What have you been up to?" she asked with a smile.

"Me?" Rouge smirked. "I've been going out with a certain red echidna."

"Red echidina?" Amy thought for a second. "You mean one of Sonic's friends?"

Rouge winked at her, "You got it."

"Speaking of which, is that jerkhog here?" Amy asked her with an annoyed look on her face.

"Yeah, blue boy is here," the bat answered her.

"Well that ruined my last three years of high school. You could've lied for me," Amy smacked her own forehead.

"Heh sorry about that, sugar," Rouge said awkwardly. "So, how have you been? Staying in Apotos for that long…well something was bound to happen."

"Eh?"

"Ha! I meant have you been dating?" Rouge asked with interest shown as her eyes sparkled with anticipation.

"Oh, uh , yeah I have been but…" Amy trailed off.

"But?"

"All boys are real jerks!" Rouge fell face first to the floor. "I was either lied to or cheated on. Empty promises was all I ever got… except for this one guy." Amy closed her eyes dreamily. "He actually cared for me. He never lied and always kept his promises…"

"What happened?"

"We were attacked one night…he died trying to protect me…" Amy finished. He eyes watered and a few tears spilled from her eyes.

"Oh Amy!" Rouge hugged her. "I'm so-"

A pink eraser that hit Amy's head interrupted her.

"Ow Rouge! Why'd you do that for?" Amy asked as she got out of Rouge's arms to rub her head.

"That wasn't me." Rouge told her.

"Uhh…" Amy turned around and saw a grin a few feet away from her. She quickly wiped away her tears and rage formed in her eyes.

Standing a feet away from her was a blue hedgehog. He brown pants with a white shirt and a light brown tie. The school uniform for boys. His cocky grin revealed pearly white teeth.

Amy looked on the floor and found the eraser that was thrown to her. She picked it up and threw it back at him. "Why the hell did you throw that for, Sonic the Jerkhog?"

Sonic kept grinning, "It's good to have you back, Pinky." His cocky grin turn into a mischievous smile, "These last three years are going to be very interesting."

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now XD Tell me what you think about it so far! 8D <strong>


	2. First Kiss?

_**Review Replies**_

_**-FireneMysteriousHedgehog- Thank you! I truly appreciate it 8D A two in one thank you |D**_

_**-SonAmyFreak94- Aw thanks! I'm glad it is XD I'm not so good when it comes to cliffhangers lmao**_

_**-cindy- I can't say |D**_

_**-viky- XD Yeah he is**_

_**-Zebra- A lot of stuff lol You'll just have to keep reading ;P**_

_**-Brown-Eyed-Beauty1998- LMAO I know 83 And thanks ya for reading!**_

…_**Yeah too many reviews to reply to D: Sorry!**_

_**Author's Comment/Note**_

_**Last chapter I messed up the ages of the older Sonic and Amy D: Amy is really 15 and Sonic is 16. Rouge's age can be figure out since I didn't put her older age LOL just add 6 and 11 XP OKAY! Enough of this, time to read on! ;D**_

_**The school system in the story is based on the U.S. school system.**_

_**Official characters are NOT owned by me. The fan characters created for the story are.**_

* * *

><p>The cafeteria was large. There were many choices to make, but all made by the cafeteria staff. Near the large windows, Amy sat with Rouge and her friends. They have been informing Amy about all the classes, the old and new gossip, the school cliques, and about themselves.<p>

"You know," began a violet bird named Wave, "We have been telling you about us and whatnot. Well I'm very curious to know more about you." The drank her orange juice.

"I would like to know too," A peach color echidna named Tikal said. "You know all about us, but we don't know anything about you."

Amy finished eating her pizza. "Well, I was originally from here but me and my parents moved to Apotos because my dad's job transferred him there. We thought we'd stay for at least three years, but we stayed for eleven instead." the pink hedgehog began to drink chocolate milk.

"She dated many guys," Rouge chimed in. Amy looked at her surprised. "That's what they want to hear sugar. Anyway," Rouge looked back at the other girls. "The guys she dated either lied to her or cheated on her except this one guy that died protecting her."

Amy finished drinking her milk and looked down. "Yeah…"

"That one guys sounds like he was a real gentleman," A purple cat called Blaze said as she looked at Amy.

"He was," Amy looked back up at Blaze and smiled.

"Well, I'm sure you'll be able to find another guy that's like him," Tikal said as she smiled.

"Well that's all good and all, but I want to know more juicy stuff!" Tikal, Blaze, Rouge, and Amy all looked at Wave once she finished her sentence. "Let's play 'Truth or Truth.'"

"Truth or Truth?" Amy looked at the swallow with a puzzled expression.

"It's like 'Truth or Dare' minus the 'dare' part," Rouge informed her.

Amy squirmed around in her chair and looked at Wave, "I don't think I want to play that game."

"Aw c'mon, Amy!" Rouge said. "It'll be fun…well for us…still we'll have fun!" She begged.

Amy sunk down in her seat and looked embarrassed, "Uh well…"

"Great!" Wave slammed her hands on the table, "Have you had your first kiss yet?"

Amy looked at Wave confused, "…I have?" answered questionably.

Blaze had her head in her hands, "What kind of question is that? She had boyfriends before, so of course she already had her first kiss!"

Wave glared at Blaze, "You never know."

"When did you have your first kiss?" Tikal asked politely.

Amy could feel heat rising up to her cheeks. She sunk down in her seat even more and made a small sound.

"Okay different question," Rouge held her head on her right hand. "Was your first relationship with someone we know?"

"You mean my first boyfriend?" Amy asked in a low voice, still feeling embarrassed.

"Yeah," The four girls said in union.

"I don't think so. I dated that jerk in the fifth grade. My first failed relationship," Amy simply said without hesitation.

"What was his name?" the Blaze asked and she took another sip of her juice.

"Joe Bark."

Wave sighed, "Yeah that's someone we don't know. MAN!"

Amy looked at the clock hanging on the wall closest to them. Only 15 more minutes until her class started. She missed the first class for arriving to the school late and the second class because she got lost walking through the school. This time she knew where her third class was, so it was her first official class in Station High. She sighed.

"Tell us!" Wave exclaimed. "Who gave you your first kiss?" She now asked in desperation.

Amy eyed widened.

"Why are you so keen on knowing?" Tikal asked her, as she signaled the girls to give her their trays so she could throw away the leftovers to the trash.

"Because," Wave looked at Amy, "I can tell you're hiding something." Amy began to blush.

"What are you hiding, Amy?" Rouge asked now more curious about this than before.

"Uuuhh…" Amy looked down and blushed even more. Tikal hurried to throw away the trash and went back in a flash.

"You can tell us," Tikal said with a sincere smile.

"Fine…just promise you guy won't tell anyone." Amy told them in a low voice. The looked at Rouge, "Not Knuckles, not anyone one of your boyfriends or close friends…"

"Rouge is the only one with the boyfriend," Blaze said in as-a-matter-of-fact tone. "I promise I won't say a word," She also added with a hand lifted beside her. The other girls murmured in agreement and all promised.

Amy's blush didn't leave, "Uh…" She couldn't say it. "Sonic," she blurted out in a low enough voice for them to only hear and sunk even lower.

All four animal looked at Amy shocked and opened mouth.

"As in-" Wave was cut off by the loud 'shhhh' by Rouge, so she started again but in a lower voice, "As in Sonic the Hedgehog that goes to _this_ school?"

Amy nodded. "It was a suppose to stay a secret between us." Amy looked up at the girls, "I really thought he would have said something about by now since that jerk is so popular," She said.

"No." Rouge leaned closer to Amy, "It's hard to believe he was the one that _gave_ you your first kiss," She said putting emphasis on the word 'gave.'

"Why is that?"

"Yeah he has had girlfriends in the past and even now, but he never gave them a hug! Let alone a kiss," Tikal started still talking in a low voice.

"He's never even been on a date with any of them," Blaze added.

"I'd say that the reason is because Sonic is never the one that asks," Rouge said still in a hushed tone. She looked over a few tables from them to see Sonic sitting and chatting with his friends. He said something to the guys and they all laughed. Afterward, he just took out a pair of headphones and stayed quiet as the others chatted.

"It's hard to believe since he's all cocky," Amy said annoyed. She crossed her arms, but the blush still stayed on her cheeks.

"Surprisingly, he's not as cocky as you believe, sugar," Rouge said as she looked back at her.

"When did he kiss you?" Blaze asked all of a sudden but still in a low voice.

Amy put her hands down and her blush became even more red, "In kindergarten." The other girls paid full attention to her. "My dad used to work in a company that fixed roads. He took me with him one day, and Sonic saw me there. There was a big hole in the road and was standing on the edge looking down," Amy paused.

"Then?" Rouge asked.

Amy sighed, "Then Sonic came to me and showed me a frog. It scared the crap out of me so much that my foot slipped and I went down. What surprised me is that he tried to help me by grabbing my hand before I fell in…But that didn't help. We both went rolling down that hole. Once we reached the bottom…" She paused again and took a deep breathe. "I landed first…then he landed on top of me…so it was an accidental kiss…"

"But is was still a kiss and that's all that matters," Wave said as she winked at her.

"Yeah well we both promised not to say anything about to anyone…" Amy finished.

"Especially now," Tikal said to the girls. "You know how protective and jealous his girlfriend is when it comes to Sonic and other girls," she shrugged.

"I'm just surprised he has a girlfriend," Amy's blush has gotten lighter but hasn't disappeared.

"He's a real sweetheart, sugar," Rouge told Amy. "He's still mischievous like he was before but he has soften up a bit."

Amy snarled and stood up to fix her skirt. "I guess…bu-" Amy fell flat on the floor once she was done smoothing out her skirt and tried to sit down. "OW!" She looked behind her and saw that Sonic had pulled out her chair from underneath.

He and the Mobians around them laughed at her. It was as if he didn't even care he was humiliating her. She didn't even notice him move from his table to behind her! Of course, he was the fastest hedgehog alive.

"You're so stupid, Amy!" Sonic said as he laughed.

Amy jumped up and smacked him so hard he fell on the floor. The entire cafeteria went silent. Amy glared at Sonic on the floor as he rubbed his now red cheek. Everyone's eyes were on the pair.

"…ow…" Sonic said in a low voice.

"SONIC!"

Amy looked to her right in surprise and saw a female hedgehog run towards them. Her fur was sky blue and made her pink eyes pop. She wore the same school uniform as every other girl. Her long quills that reached the floor was tied back to a long pony tail with a brown ribbon.

She dropped down beside Sonic. "Oh Sonic! Are you okay, baby?"

'_Baby?'_ Amy thought as her expression turned to disgust.

"Yeah, I'm fine Mandy," Sonic said. Mandy tried to grab his hand but he pulled away from her hand. He got up by himself leaving the sky blue hedgehog on the floor. He looked at Amy and smirked, "I didn't think you'd get so fierce living in Apotos."

Amy glared at Sonic. "Well, I thought you would at least change a little towards me."

"Somethings never change, Pinky," Sonic simply said while still grinning and shrugging. After a few seconds of silence, the school bell rang. Sonic looked up to the clock and turned around. "See ya, Ames." He waved to her in a relax way as he walked away with his friends.

Everyone else to the lunchroom began to get up and clear away. Amy looked at Rouge who was now beside her, "Ames?"

"You better leave my Sonic alone, you newbie!"

Amy turned to where the voice was coming from. Mandy was right in front of her. Her eyes were full of fire as she looked at Amy and yelled that statement to her.

"Your Sonic?" She looked at the hedgehog yelling at her. "He's your boyfriend? YUCK!" She could feel a chill go down her spine as she quivered in disgust. "That's no problem," Amy told her without hesitation.

"Besides, you see how he treats Amy," Wave said as she pointed at the pink hedgehog. "I'd say you have nothing to worry about.""Nothing to worry about?" Mandy stomped up to Amy. "He paid more attention to you today than he has to me in the entire six months we've been dating!" She pushed Amy towards the table. "I'm his girlfriend! Not you!" the sky blue hedgehog roared and pointed at Amy.

"Now hold on there," Rouge grabbed her hand and looked at her in a menacing way.

Mandy looked back at Rouge for a few seconds then pulled her hand. "Just stay away from him." She left.

The five girls looked watched as Mandy left with her own group of friends. "That girl has some problems if she thinks that's the kind of attention she would want," Blaze said.

"Well, let's not dwell on that," Tikal spoke up. "We better get our books and get to class or else we'll be late to our classes."The girls then ran out of the cafeteria and went to their lockers.

* * *

><p>"In chapter 3, the author is talking about…" The only person talking was the teacher. He was a 30 year old skunk that really knew what he was talking about. The class he taught was Language 10 Honors. A class fit for the students with very high grades.<p>

In the back row near the windows, a blue hedgehog looked out the window, like always. He already read the entire book, so he felt like he didn't need a review.

"Sonic?" a hushed voice said.

Sonic looked away from the window to the person beside him. It was Mandy. She was also in the class with him. She looked sternly at him and clutched her pink pencil in her hand.

"What?" He asked. His voice stayed low but he didn't sound curious as he should be.

"I don't want you to talk to that girl anymore, alright?"

Sonic raised an eye brow, but still showed the same bored expression on his face. "What girl?"

Mandy gripped the pencil tighter, "That pink one!" She harshly whispered.

Sonic looked back at the window. His reflection still had the same bored look as he held his head with one head. "What's today's date?"

The lighter blue hedgehog loosened her grip. "October 6," she simply answered.

Sonic shifted his eyes to the clock behind the teacher then back at the window, "We need to talk."

* * *

><p><strong>:O What does he need to talk to her about? Keep reading to find out and tell me what you think so far 83<strong>


	3. Softened up? Yeah right!

**Um okay, I don't have much time to reply to every single review D: But I would love to say many thanks to everyone that has been reading! I do appreciate every single one I'm getting. Don't get me wrong, I read them I'm just focusing on getting a job so I'm starting to get busy again T.T Okay, I do hope you guys enjoy this chapter and keep reading the story! 8D **

* * *

><p>'<em>Rinsing these towels is taking longer than I thought' <em>Amy thought. She was rinsing towels for a teacher in the nearest bathroom. Her gloveless hands twist the champagne colored towels over the white sink. The entire restroom was empty. The grey walls made the room even more gloomy than it already it.

Amy looked at herself in the mirror in front of her, "Smacking Sonic felt good!" She lifted up the towel, "Course, it did hurt my hand a bit."

One more towel to rinse and she was done. Twist the cloth, the water poured onto the sink. She bent down to pick up a bucket. Amy carried the towels in there when they were very wet, so water was still sitting on the bottom. She poured the water from the bucket to carry the towels in it.

"There!" Amy exclaimed as she dropped the still damp towels in the bucket. There were two towel dispensers. One of them was empty, so Amy went to the second one. "Empty too?" Amy dangled her wet hands in front of her. "I guess I have to get some toilet sheets…"

She pushed the bucket underneath the sink and walked over to a stall. As she walked in the door behind her closed, but she didn't mind it.

All of a sudden, someone ran in the restroom crying. The person wasn't alone. Footsteps could be heard running after her. Fearing that she might intrude on this private moment, Amy stayed in the stall.

"Mandy, don't cry! We all knew this was going to happen," A female voice said.

'_Mandy?'_ Amy thought. She stayed quiet. _'The other girl must be her friend.'_

"But I thought I could change him!," Mandy cried to her friend. "I thought I'd be different than any other girl he has dated before!" She cried harder.

"He still acts the same, girl," Her friend said sympathetically. "You know very well that that means that this was bound to happen…" Her footsteps were heard. "Besides, just because he broke up with you doesn't mean it's the end of the world! There's some other great guys out there!"

Amy gasped silently, _'He broke up with her?'_

Mandy sniffled, "I guess…but he's so cool and calm about everything…" She whimpered softly. "I like that about him."

"Wipe those tears, Mandy," Her friend said cheerfully. "I'm going to help you get yourself a new man!"

Mandy forced out a giggle. Both their footstep began to go towards the restroom door then disappear. Amy stayed still for a few seconds. She dried her hands, then got out of the stall. Picking up the bucket, Amy headed out the door back to her classroom which was ten doors away.

'_I just get here and find that he already broke up with his own girlfriend?'_ Amy thought to herself. _'He's more messed up than I thought!'_ She snapped back to reality when a spray of water hit her head. It wasn't a little squirt, but it wasn't big either. The squirt was big enough to drench her entire head and some of her clothes. "HEY!" She looked up ahead to find the same hedgehog she was thinking about smirking at her.

"You should really watch where you're going, Ames," He teased.

She shook the dripping water, "I swear…" she said in a low voice. Her head still dripped a little water.

Sonic's laughter echoed in the empty hallway. He had a small water pistol in in hand. Some of the water spilled from it as he laughed.

Amy wiped her face with her free hand, then looked at Sonic. _'He's not upset over the break up?'_ Amy thought.

Sonic stopped laughing and looked at her in a strange way, "What?"

Amy blinked twice, "You aren't upset?"

"About what?""About the break up."

Sonic scratched the back of is head and sighed, "Not really." He walked towards her, looking past her.

Amy switched the bucket to the other hand. For some odd reason, she couldn't move or couldn't say anything else. She looked up at him and watched him walk past her. "Wait!" She turned around to see the back of his body. "Sonic why did yo-"

"There's some towels in the janitor's closet to dry yourself off," he told her. Sonic didn't even look back. He just kept walking and turned the corner.

Amy just stood dumbfounded. She grabbed the bucket with both hands and sighed. "Jerk." Amy turned back and headed towards her classroom.

* * *

><p>"That happens twice every year, sugar," Rouge said. Amy was at Rouge's locker waiting for her alongside with Knuckles. The red echidna already had his books and leaned by the lockers. He eyed the clock then looked back at the girls.<p>

"Every six months he breaks up with his girlfriend," Knuckled stated. "Well, if he has one," He added as he shrugged.

"Which he always does," Rouge said once she shut her locker. "Every girl asks him to be their boyfriend a few minutes after he breaks up."

"What's the point of having a girlfriend if he plans to dump them six months later?" Amy asks them. "I seriously missed a whole lot," Amy sweatdropped. "So I'm guessing he already has a girlfriend?"

"Yeah. A bird named Bridgette kept following Sonic around and hugging him every time he stopped walking," Knuckled said as they began to walk with the girls.

"I thought he never hugged anyone," Amy said while she looked at Knuckles.

"I never said he hugged her."

"We'll see you after school, alright Amy?" Rouge said as they neared her and Knuckles' last class, Algebra 3.

"Alright! See ya," She walked to the room right beside the pair, Art 2.

Amy walked in to find a few students already sitting down, talking. She scanned the room and found a seat on the far end next to the windows. She quickly walked towards one of the seats and sat down. Organizing her books, she felt like someone was looking at her. Slowly she turned to the desk beside her.

"Well well, it's like kindergarten all over again right, Pinky?" Sonic was standing beside the desk.

Amy sighed and crossed her arms, "What are you doing here?"

Sonic shrugged, "I obviously have this class." He ruffled her quills and sat behind her. He set his books down and looked over to the door.

Amy scoffed at his answer and fixed back her quills.. She stood up to walk over to the teacher's desk to grab an extra pencil that was provided for the students. The pencils however were incredibly short, a type of punishment for forgetting their own pencil in the first place.

'_Taking notes is going to be a pain,'_ Amy thought as she looked down as if defeated.

"SONIC!" A female voice yelled. Amy looked to the door and saw a pink bird with two pony tails enter the room fast. She sped towards the middle of the room knocking off the her feet and to the floor, then screech to a halt when she reached Sonic. "Here!" She said as she handed Sonic a bag. "Greg told me to give you these, my cutie-pie."

Sonic took the bag, "Thanks, Bridgette."

The pink bird eyes sparkled, "It's no problem, my hunky-hedgehog!" She attempted to give Sonic a kiss dead-on his lips, but instead she kissed his cheek. He moved his head on purpose just before she reached his lips so she could only kiss his cheek. "I hope to see you tonight," she said as she winked at him.

"Can't make it," Sonic simply said as he opened the bag. It was full of balloons.

"Oh…um well will you call me?" She asked, disappointed.

"I won't be home."

The pink bird blinked twice. The frown on her beak turned back into a smile, "I'll see you tomorrow then!" She hugged Sonic one more time before darting out of the classroom. He sighed and took out every balloon that was in the bag. He divided the balloons up according to color, then mumbled to himself.

Amy just stared. That was his new girlfriend and he treated her as if he didn't want to talk to her at all! _'He paid more attention to you today than he has to me in the entire six months we've been dating!'_ Mandy's words entered Amy's mind. She shook them out. NO! Why should she care at all?

She took a deep breathe and got back on her feet. Taking the pencil, she walked back to her seat and turned to Sonic. She looked like she was in a staring contest.

Sonic had stopped mumbling to himself and just kept sorting. He could feel Amy's eye penetrate him, which got him really irritated, "Would you stop looking at me?"

"She's your new girlfriend! Why are you treating her so coldly?" Amy asked still staring at him.

Sonic growl and looked back up at her, "Why do you care?" He had entered the staring contest.

"She's has feelings you know! Be nice to her at least!" Amy shot back at him.

"And if I don't?" Sonic asked now teasingly smiling at her, putting his face closer to hers purposely making her even more irritated.

Amy blushed and grunted, "I don't know why I even bother!" She twirled back around and set her pencil down. She felt a slight tap on her shoulder, "What?" She turned her head 90 degrees. She was suddenly faced with a blue mechanical pencil near her face.

"Here," Sonic offered.

Confused, Amy hesitantly took the pencil. "I don't-"

"With that small pencil, you'll hardly keep up with the notes we have to take," Sonic told her. He looked back down at the balloons and started to count them.

"Thanks," Amy couldn't help to say. "I'll give it back to you once we leave.""Keep it. I already have my own. I don't need it," He answered as he kept looking down.

Amy turned her head back around, _'I don't know what to believe anymore!'_ She looked at the pencil he had given her and smiled a bit. _'Well, Rouge is right…he has softened up just a little bit.'_

The school bell rang and many students rushed to get to their destination. The last class of the day was about to begin.

* * *

><p>"Yo Sonic," Knuckles started as both of them headed towards the house of a young fox. Almost everyday both of them would head out to his house just to hang out. Sonic was rarely at his own home and Knuckles stayed at Rouge's apartment. Often time he would walk with Rouge there then leave.<p>

"What's up, Knux?" Sonic asked.

"How's the new girlfriend?"

"Same old, same old," Sonic replied.

"You really got to find a girl for yourself. Not let every girl in school go to you," Knuckles told him.

Sonic only shrugged, "I guess…" He looked at Knuckled and snickered. "Rouge told you to tell me that?"

The red echidna crossed his arms and closed his eyes, but kept walking, "Yeah. I don't know why she keeps bugging me about this." His expression turned to irritated. "That batgirl is a great girlfriend, but she's just damn irritating sometimes."

Sonic laughed at his friend's comment. He looked up at the sky then back at Knuckles, "One day, Knuckles, I'll have a serious girlfriend." He sighed heavily, "Not now though."

"So Bridgette doesn't count?"

Sonic shook his head, "You know I won't cheat on her or anything. She's just not the one. I'll be her boyfriend till the time comes."

Knuckles sweatdropped as he turned to face Sonic, "You are one messed up guy, you know that?"

"Hey, I have a messed up life," Sonic said as if it was an excuse.

"What about Amy? You seem to give a lot of attention to her," Knuckles asked. His tone was serious and obviously it was his own question. Not one by Rouge.

"I just like teasing and pranking her. What's so wrong about that?"

Knuckles sighed, "Isn't that just a bit childish of you?"

"Sonic only shrugged and smiled, "Old habits never die."

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for now ;P Tell me what you guys think! And hope you keep reading 83<strong>


	4. Mall Time

**I really appreciate all of the reviews I get! Thank you so much for reading this far! 8D So I've been getting writer's block D: Especially for this chapter, but I finally thought of something to write YAY! The story must go on 83 **

**The money in the story are based on the U.S. dollar.**

**All official characters NOT owned by me! **

**Any fan characters created for the story are owned by me.**

* * *

><p>"I think wearing the school uniform would save me a lot of trouble," Amy said in a troubling way. Rouge visited Amy the Sunday after her first day of school. Since she wasn't expecting anyone for a while, many of her items were scattered around the room. Rouge showing up on her doorstep surprised her.<p>

The white bat suggested to go to the mall. They've never hung out before, not counting their kindergarten days. This also gave Rouge a chance to see Amy's wardrobe. Maybe she could help her buy new clothes and other personal items. Especially during her birthday.

"We wear those bland uniforms everyday!" Rouge exaggerated. She sat down with one leg over the other on the pink hedgehog's bed and looked through what looked like a box of hair accessories.

"Yeah, but at least I don't have to stress out about what I have to wear everyday," Amy said as she put on a yellow tank top on.

"But you do have clean clothes to wear for after school and the weekend."

"I guess." Amy pulled out a light blue tube top on top of the yellow. She was already wearing the shorts she planned on putting on. "Could you hand me my box of headbands?"

Rouge set the box she had in her hands down and looked behind her. "Uh," She opened every box she saw. "Here," the white bat handed her a white box big enough for ten headbands.

"Thanks!" Amy grabbed the box and rummaged through it until she found a yellow headband. She went back to the bed and started to look through the boxes again.

"What are you looking for, sugar?" Rouge asked as she looked at the hedgehog quizzically.

"I'm looking for my box of bows," She kept looking through the boxes, almost panicking. "Here it is!" She opened a pink box that held hair bows. The colors of the bows were like the colors of the rainbow.

"You still have those old things?" Rouge asked as she stood up and stretched.

Amy took out a blue box and pinned it on the headband, "Of course! I love these bows so much!" She told the bat as she quickly brushed her quills and placed the headband on her head.

Rouge shook her head, "Let's just go!" She pulled the hedgehog out of dorm and out of the school campus. "I feel so sorry for you," Rouge said as she sweat dropped while they walked on the sidewalk away from the school.

"Why?"Rouge looked at Amy, "You live in a school, sugar!"

Amy sweat dropped, "Oh, yeah well that's something I'm gonna get used to that."

"I am so sorry!" Rouge looked around.

Amy eyed Rouge, "Are you looking for something?"

Rouge kept looking around. Her ears slightly bobbed as her head moved. "Yeah, Knuckles is joining us."

Amy smiled, "Well that good! I can finally see how you two act around each other."

"I don't think that's a good thing, sugar. And uh…" She paused and laughed nervously.

"What?" Amy asked curiously.

Rouge tried to smile at her, "Well, Sonic's going to join us." Amy stopped dead in her tracks. Rouge took a few steps ahead of her, but then stopped. She looked back at Amy and put her hands on her hips. "It won't be so bad, Amy."

"Bad? I'm the main target for Sonic's pranking!" Amy freaked. Her quills moved around as she shook her head.

"Well, I couldn't help it. He's only going to come because he going to meet someone over there," Rouge shrugged. "He'll leave once he meets his friend and it's only going to be you, me , and Knuckles." She walked over to Amy and pulled her arm. "So come on! You're going whether you like it or not!"

As much as Amy resisted, she was now forcibly pulled towards the mall. The building was three stories tall. Many of the stores there never ran out of business. The entire place was filled with Mobians, school night or not.

"Going to meet Bridgette?" Amy asked as they sat down in the food courts. The pair decided to wait for the guys there instead looking through the entire mall without a single clue where to look.

"I doubt it. He never sees any of his girlfriends in public, remember?" Rouge said as she ruffled Amy's bangs.

"Right," Amy replied as she combed through her quills with her hands. All of a sudden she jumped up her chair as she shrieked. She jumped around trying to reach down her back. Everyone around looked at her as if she was crazy.

There was a laughter among the murmurs and quiet laughs that stood out from the rest. The laughter was hysterical. Finally Amy grabbed what caused her to jump and yell. It was a medium sized ice cube that caused that commotion. She turned to the one laughter she very well got accustomed to.

Sonic stood behind the chair she was sitting on, laughing. We wore a white shirt with a dark blue short sleeved jacket. His dark colored pants blended in with the dark colored shoes with a silver strap and buckle. He couldn't stop laughing at all.

Amy glared at him and threw the ice cube at him. It hit his head causing him to stop laughing and dropped to the floor. "You are so immature!"

Sonic grinned and shrugged as if he did nothing.

"Sonic, you just love making her mad, don't you?" Knuckles ask the blue hedgehog. He wore black pants with a green shirt. His shoes were almost similar to Sonic's accept of having a silver strap, he only had a silver buckle.

"It is very entertaining to see her run around like a chicken without a head," Sonic snickered.

"So who are you meeting?" Rouge asked, getting up from her seat.

"Tails. He said he needed my help with something here at the mall," Sonic replied.

"I can't imagine with what," Amy said to herself in a low voice as she crossed her arms and faced away from him.

"I just don't know where he is," Sonic added as he started to look around.

"Well we can help you look for him as we search for new clothes for Knuxie," Rouge suggested with a smile.

Knuckles' eyes widened, "You never said anything about getting anything for me!" He began as he faced his girlfriend and glared at her.

Rouge pinched his cheek and smiled, "You're so cute when you get angry." The bat giggled, "You know I've been planning this for a while."

Knuckles blushed but still glared at her, "_You_ know I despise going shopping!"

Rouge hugged him. "And you're going to despise how I'm going to treat you if we don't do this," she told him with a smile but also in a menacing way.

Knuckles groaned. "Damn! Alright!" he said as he gave up.

Amy silently giggled at the pair. She caught a glimpse of how they treat one another and she couldn't wait till she saw more. It might be entertaining. She then shifted her eyes at Sonic. He wasn't paying attention to the two, rather to his surroundings. It was as if he was about to get jumped.

"And you, Sonic?"

The blue hedgehog turned to Amy. "What about me?"

Amy put her hands to her hips, "Don't you ever treat your girlfriends with respect?"

Sonic shrugged, "I respect them."

"He does actually," Knuckles added in.

Amy eyed Sonic, who now looked at her back.

Rouge rolled her eyes at both of them, "Just kiss and lets go!"

"What?" Sonic yelled.

"Yuck!" Amy shook her head in disgust and looked at her friend. "You know I don't like him!"

"Then let's just go," Rouge now pulled Knuckles behind her. Sonic and Amy soon followed after them, both taking their positions way from each other and near their friends. Rouge dragged Knuckles into a store called "Boys Thru Men." She happily strode to the teens section of the store with Knuckle right behind her.

As Rouge looked at shirts and pants for Knuckles, Sonic and Amy were away from them knowing that they would want some privacy. Of course they stayed away from each other after Rouge's earlier suggestion.

Sonic began to look for clothes for himself, the he drifted away towards the boy's (children) section. After a few minutes of rummaging through the pants and shirts he heard Rouge and Knuckles start to fight.

"No way in hell are you making me try that on!" Knuckles voice said.

"We aren't in hell to begin with! And you are going to!" Rouge's aggressive voice shot back at him.

Sonic snickered at their argument and began to walk towards the exit. He is not going to spend the next three hours clothes shopping for Knuckles. Going through the exit, he spotted Amy looking through the glass window in the store across.

'_Eh, why not? It'll be fun,'_ he thought. He tiptoed behind Amy and grabbed her headband.

Amy twirled around before setting her eyes on the mischievous hedgehog. "Give that back you jerk!" she demanded as tried to grabbed her headband from Sonic's hand. He kept pulling the headband away from her as she attempted to grab it.

Sonic laughed and looked at the bow on the headband. He stopped laughing and looked at Amy.

The way Sonic looked at Amy kind of scared her. "What?" She asked as she glared at him.

"You…uh…," Sonic stammered.

"I what?"

"You don't seem the type to wear bows," Sonic said as he handed the headband back to her.

Amy rudely grabbed her headband and properly place it back on her head. "I love to wear small bows, so what?"

Sonic looked away and scratched his head. He mumbled something then looked at the store she was looking at before. It was called "My Style." A store for hair accessories. In particular, she was looking at a case for of small bows. The color on them was bold or bright, it was a mixture of light colors as well as black and white.

"You going to buy it?" He asked her.

"Huh?" Amy turned around and looked at the case of bows. "Oh, no. I can't." She kept looking at the case, "I don't have any money of my own." She quickly turned to Sonic, "I have money for food for myself but anything else I won't buy until I have a job." She had a small smile.

Sonic put his hands in his pocket then took them out. He held his wallet in his hand and took out a ten dollar bill. "Here," he offered as he extended it to her.

Amy's eyes widened as she looked at the money, "I…I can't take it." She was a bit curious as to why he was all of a sudden so nice to her.

"Just take it and buy it," Sonic said. He didn't ask, he insisted.

Amy gently pushed his hand back at him, "No, really. It's your money, you should spend it. Not me."

Sonic blinked twice and shrugged. He put the bill back in it's place and placed his wallet in his back pocket. He looked to his right and smiled, "Yo Tails!"

Amy turned and saw a yellowish orange fox. The young fox wore a red t-shirt with blue pants. His two tails moved behind him. Tails smiled and waved at the hedgehog.

Sonic looked back at Amy, "See ya, Ames." He left the pink hedgehog looking at him with disbelief.

"Why do you keep calling me 'Ames'?" Amy asked him as he kept walking away.

"Because I can," Sonic simply said without turning around.

Amy sighed and looked back at the store. She then went back to catch up on Knuckles and Rouge, hoping that they were done.

* * *

><p>The next day, Amy sat in her desk frantically looking through her Math notes. She mumbled to herself very fast. Beads of sweat fell all over he face as she tried to study the notes she had already taken. It wasn't her best subject, neither were the rest of her subjects! Well, except for Science.<p>

The pink hedgehog reached over for her Math book and flipped through the pages so find the chapter they have been working on in class. "Okay, 'x' is equal to that….wait! That's only in this problem! Not the entire chapter!" Amy groaned and smack her head on her desk. "…ow…" She looked over to the clock. "I am never going to pass this grade…"

The tan colored classroom held a few students. It was very early in the morning, so not many students arrived. The classroom was filled with many quick notes around the walls as well as 'TEST TODAY. STUDY!' on the chalkboard.

Hurried footsteps entered the classroom. Amy looked up and saw a pink bird hurry to a desk. She hadn't notice that Bridgette was in her class, thought it wasn't a bad thing. She didn't have any problem with Bridgette or anything.

"Yo."

Amy turned around and saw Sonic standing in front of her. He held a small bag in his hand. A surprise to her, Amy point to herself to question him whether he was actually talking to her or to his girlfriend. She turned to Bridgette who hadn't notice Sonic go in.

"Um Tails told me to give you this," he said as he handed my the small bag.

Amy hesitantly took the bag. "Um, tell him I said 'Thank you.'"

Sonic turned around and began to walk away, "Later."

That certainly surprised Amy. She didn't know whether to look in the bag or not to. It can be a trick! The curiosity in her started to take over. She slowly opened the bag and saw a case. "Huh?" Amy took the case out of the bag. Something about the case looked familiar

She opened it and gasped. The case held many bows. The colors weren't so bold as the ones she owned, they were actually light colored. _'These are the bows from the store…and from Tails?'_ She took out a white bow and held it gently as if it could break at any moment.

She took of her brown headband and placed the bow on there. Amy silently giggled. She put the case back in the bag and put it on the floor. As she sat back up she could feel a pair of eyes' glare penetrate her. She didn't look back, she knew exactly who was glaring at her.

Amy groaned. _'High school is going to be very long.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed it ;D LOL Aaw! Sonic showed Amy a bit of his nice side! XD Okay, tell me what you guys think! Off to make the next chapter ;P<strong>


	5. Too Far

**I really appreciate every review I get. Thank you so much for also reading this far into the story! I can't say more, I got a story to continue ;P**

**I also want to say, bullying is a horrible thing. I was bullied once before in elementary school so I know how it feels like. I spoke up and now…well for my former bully… let's just say not many people liked her. If you see anyone be bullied, please speak up! I know you hear this a lot on TV but this story also contains forms of bullying, if you haven't noticed. So it's just a message from me also 83 **

**This chapter will be longer than usual for a specific reason lol hope you really enjoy this chapter!**

**Official characters not owned by me! Fan characters created for the story are.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Four months later into the school year, it was getting tougher and tougher for Amy. It wasn't just the class lessons, but also most of the people. Bridgette and her little groups of friends tried to making Amy's school life a living hell. Though that didn't take her down. She just kept going through school to at least make it through graduation and hopefully move away.<p>

She also noticed some of Sonic's "buddies" start to prank and tease her, just like we would. It wasn't as bad as what Bridgette does, but still! Sonic, on the other hand, stopped teasing her. She later found out that Sonic is the type to just prank and tease for a while then stop.

'_Maybe he's not so bad…'_ Amy thought as she and Tikal waited for class to start. They were both in the same Language class. The classroom was like any other room in the school: tan.

"I'm curious to know why Bridgette is so mad at you," Tikal said to Amy. Both of the girls were standing near the windows.

Amy leaned on the glass. "I'm guessing it has to do with the present Sonic gave me," she sighed.

Tikal's eyes widened. "He gave you a present?" She looked up as if to think then looked back at her, "What did he give you?"

"A box of bows…but it wasn't from him directly!" Amy defended. "It was gift from a friend. He just gave me the present for the friend."

Tikal tilted her head to the side, slightly. "So it's just a misunderstanding?"

Amy shrugged, "Yeah." She stomped a foot on the floor, "At least Sonic has stopped…one less person to deal with," Amy said quietly.

Tikal looked out the window then back at her friend, "Be careful, still, Amy." Amy looked at Tikal confused. "He may have stopped now, but he'll start again soon. It's weird."Before Amy could ask anymore questions, she heard her name being called. She looked past Tikal and saw a green colored hedgehog. The brown uniform did no justice to his looks. He was naturally good looking, but the uniform really wanted him to look otherwise. He grinned at her and motioned his finger in a way to her to go to him.

Amy looked at him in a very strange way, but she still walked over to him. Getting near him, she slowed down. "What do you want, Greg?"

The green hedgehog had two other guys beside him: one a black fox with blue eyes and the other a red bear. They all grinned at her. "I've been thinking lately," Greg started.

Amy crossed her arms, still looking at him in a strange way. "About what?" she asked.

"Well, Sonic and my other buddies have been teasing you a lot lately and I want to put a stop to it," the green hedgehog offered with a shrug.

This really surprised Amy. Her arms loosened and they hung on her sides. She looked dumbfounded. _'Is he for real?'_ she thought. Amy hesitantly lifted one hand to the bottom of her chin. _'I would like that entire thing to end…'_ She opened her mouth to say something but then shut it again. She began to glare at him. "What are you planning to do?" She asked.

"If you become my girl, they won't touch you. You have my full promise," He raised one hand beside him, "The rest of your school year will be smooth."

Amy's eyes widened. Not being teased or pranked at anymore is very tempting. Her eyes lowered then looked back at him. He was handsome and maybe he won't be so bad… She tilted her head down for just a bit, but then stopped. _'I don't even know him at all!'_ She glared at him again. "You must be joking!" She yelled at him. "No…" Amy shook her head. "I won't become your 'girl' just for that!"

Greg's eyes widened with surprise for an instant then grinned again. "Suit yourself," he shrugged. He turned and began to walk away. As he was about to leave the room, he snapped his fingers.

The bear and fox slowly walked towards Amy. The pink hedgehog began to back away from them. The look on their faces actually frightened Amy.

"Leave her alone!" a voice said. The two males looked at the person who called out. It was Tikal. The bear walked beyond Amy and to Tikal. Instead of doing anything to her, he held her really tight. Tikal moved around his tight grip to get loose but no avail. Moving around just made the bear tightened the grip he already had around her.

No one was in the room or even near, which was very odd. Amy looked to the door as she backed up, hoping that someone would pass by to even help her. But no soul was even seen except Tikal, but she was already held back. _'Greg probably has the hallway cleared on purpose… that jerk!'_ Amy turned to run.

As if to already read her move, the black fox jumped on her. "No, don't struggle! It'll just make things worse for you…" the fox said harshly.

'_This goes beyond a prank or a tease!'_ Amy thought as she struggled on the floor. Amy looked up to the desk above and found a book. She quickly reached for the book and slammed the book on his head.

"Damn!" The fox said in pain as he rubbed his head. His hold on her loosened so she began to run away for some help.

She ran to the front of the room and towards the door. Before she got close to the frame, she was abruptly pushed towards the desks of the room and very hard. Using her animal instincts, she automatically landed on one of her hands to break her fall. Some of the desk fell towards her. As she tried to landed herself to safety, her wrist moved in an odd and wrong way.

Amy cringed in pain as she landed on the floor with fallen desks around her.

"AMY!" The fox and the bear both stared in astonishment.

"What's going on in here?" A teacher yelled as he entered the room. His eyes automatically landed on the wounded Amy on the floor then to the bear who still held Tikal. "You there! Let that girl go!" The bear obeyed.

Tikal immediately ran to Amy. "Oh Amy…where do you hurt?" She eyed the left wrist. Amy held it protectively, but the orange echidna could still see that it started to swell.

The teacher glared at the bear and box, "You two! To the principal's office! NOW!" The guys grunted and mumbled unkind things at they made their way out of the classroom and to the principal's office. He then looked at the girls and his eyes showed compassion. "Could you put these desks in the way they were?" He asked Tikal. "I'll take her to the nurses office."

Tikal nodded and helped Amy stand up. As the pink hedgehog made her way beside the teacher, Tikal began to fix the desks but still very concerned for her friend's welfare.

* * *

><p>Amy held her wrist gently as they walked through the hallway. Every time she made a step, she could feel a small pinch of pain around her wrist. Even though a lot of girls would have at least shed one tear, she didn't. This was not something to cry about.<p>

Amy looked at the teacher beside her. He was a brown raccoon. He worse a suit as if he was a professor in college and looked to be around his late 30s.

She looked around her and saw that many of the students looked at her. Amy of them started to whisper to each other. _'Probably asking what happened,'_ Amy thought kind of annoyed. She looked back at her wrist. It has gotten bigger.

Turning a corner, Amy walked beside the teacher stunned. How can one hallway be full of animal and another not be? The hallway was completely empty. She didn't expect to arrive to the nurse this soon either. The teacher opened a white door and moved aside for Amy to go in first.

Walking through, Amy spotted a white cat. She worse the same outfit the nurses wear in the hospitals. Her white tail moved from side to said as she looked through a cabinet filled, with what looked like, medicine.

"Barbara?"

The white cat turned to the teacher. She smiled at him then looked at Amy. She noticed how Amy held her wrist.

"What happened?" Her voice was low and sweet.

"I'm guessing she was being bullied," The teacher replied. He placed one hand on Amy's head. "I think she sprained her wrist."

"Hmm, well you leave her to me," The cat said.

The raccoon smiled and nodded. He gently pushed Amy in as he turned to leave.

As the door shut, silence filled the room.

The room held an examination bed that can be found in any doctor's office. There was a cabinet filled with all kind of medication as well as a desk for the nurse.

The nurse opened a closet and pulled out a chair. She positioned it right behind Amy, "Carefully sit, alright? Try not to move your wrist."

Amy nodded and obeyed. As she sat down, her wrist moved slightly. She forcibly held back any cry of pain. Amy looked at the nurse. In no time, the nurse pulled out another chair in front of Amy and sat down.

"My name's Barbara Gem Cat," The white cat started as she gently held Amy's wrist in her hand.

"My name is Amy Rose, " Amy replied politely. She eyed her own wrist. "How come you told me your full name?"

Barbara carefully studied Amy's wrist, "I feel too old if you call me anything too formal. You can call me Barbara, but just call me Ms. Gem in front of any other staff members of this school." She kept looking at her wrist and smiled, "It's not that bad."

Amy only looked at her. She could figure that out by just looking?

"I'll give you a cast for your wrist, but you're going to have to stay here until the swelling goes down a bit. I'll bandage it up then give you some ice to put on. You can leave here in three hours, and go on with school, but don't come to school for a week or two until we're very sure that it's completely healed."Amy still stared at her, stunned. "How do you know?"

Barbara walked to the cabinet again. "If your wrist is bad or not?" She shrugged, "I'm trained." She searched around for a while. "You can still move your fingers, right?"

Amy looked down at her hand. She slowly moved her fingers one by one. "I can. But moving them just hurts my wrist a bit."

Barbara returned to her desk and wrote something down, "That's good. Try moving them once in a while. I'll also inform your teachers about this." She went back to Amy and smiled, "Alright, let's patch that up, sweetheart."

* * *

><p>Amy walked down the empty hallway carried a case filled with soil with her right hand. She received a note by one of her teachers that said that she wants her to carry a box filled with dirt for a science experiment on the roof. The nurse told her teachers about her injury and most of her teachers didn't let her do much work. Amy was luckily right handed.<p>

'_I guess Barbara forgot a teacher,'_ Amy thought to herself. She took a turn to a set of stairs that led to the roof. It was eerily quiet. Of course, the hallways were empty because classes were in session, but it just felt very…creepy.

Slowly she walked up the steps. Taking it two by two, she quickened her pace as much as she could. The door was opened a bit. She pushed the door opened with her back side. The sun greeted her as she stepped onto the roof. Setting the case down, she looked around.

"Mrs. Raymond, I have the case!" Amy called out. A small breeze swept passed her, moving her quills. "Mrs. Raymond?"

Amy walked around to at least spot someone familiar. She walked near the edge. Looking down, Amy's eyes widened.

'_Too high…'_ As she was about the turn to run to the door, she was pushed. Amy tried to regain her balance and not fall over the edge. Her body was just too heavy! Her right hand automatically reached up to the edge to hold on.

Amy grunted. Maybe her left hand isn't so badly injured…She tried to hold on the edge with her left hand so she could pull herself up. Amy cringed in pain as she put force on her hands. No good. Amy set her hand back down. The only thing saving her is her good hand, and it was starting to get tired.

A tear escaped Amy's eye as she dangled over the edge. If she tried to pull herself up, she is certain that she would fall over the edge. The breeze kept blowing as if to mock her now.

He didn't see who pushed her, but she did hear a familiar chuckle as she dangled.

'_I'm going to die…' _Amy shut her eyes tight and held on.

* * *

><p>"Coach has officially lost his head," Knuckles complained. He, Rouge, and Sonic jogged down the hallways of the school. The two boys wore light brown sweat pants with a white T-shirt and sneakers of there own choice while Rouge wore light brown shorts with a white T-shirt.<p>

"Oh quite whining," Rouge said. "You know the concrete on the track is being fixed. We can't go outside."

"Is there a time when you don't complain, Knuckles?" Sonic asked with a laugh. He knew he could run through every hall ten times or more if he wants, but last time he did that the coach got very irritated at him. He didn't want to sit through gym again.

All of a sudden, three teachers ran past them and through the door leading outside. The trio didn't pay much mind to them until they saw Tikal run after them. The expression on her face made Rouge halt.

"Tikal!" Tikal didn't stop, only slowed down. She turned towards Rouge. "Where are you going?"

"Amy's about the fall down from the rooftop!" Tikal said, getting to the point. Tears started to form in her eyes. "She already has a sprained wrist…! Why does she have to go through this too!" Tikal turned back around and ran out the door.

Rouge just stood frozen. "…Amy…!" She followed Tikal out the door.

Knuckles and Sonic stayed behind. This wasn't the first time they heard about this. About two years ago three students had serious injuries. No one exactly knew why.

Sonic sighed and turned. Knuckles looked at Sonic as he walked away. "Where are you going?" Knuckles called out.

"Jogging. I'm not missing gym again." Sonic told him.

'_Jogging?'_ Knuckles thought. A sweat dropped form on his head. _'I guess walking for us means jogging for him.'_

"You better watch Rouge. Remember her wing hasn't completely healed." It was the last thing he said before Sonic turned around the corner.

Kunckles' eyes widened. She might try to fly up to help Amy! Knuckles ran out the same door. He didn't have to run far to spot her. She was looking up the school, watching Amy helplessly dangled.

He walked beside Rouge and put an arm around her. She didn't budge though. Rouge kept looking at Amy. "Hmm…" Knuckles studied the walls around where Amy was hanging. It looked more like the lower or upper half of an 'H'. He could easily climb the walls and bring her down, but her sprained arm can be a problem.

"Just hold on, Amy!" Tikal yelled out.

"We'll get you down!" A grey koala said as he started to climb one the adjacent walls.

Amy made no noise or didn't move. That worried the teachers and her friends. The koala was halfway up the wall, until he slipped. He fell down onto a bunch of bushes. The two other teachers hurried down to him.

"Are you alright?" A female purple dog asked him.

"Yeah," answered the koala as he rubbed his head.

"Someone's on the roof!" Tikal yelled as she pointed upwards.

Knuckles squinted his eyes then re-opened them again, "It's Sonic!"

Sonic stood on the roof looking down at Amy. She looked back up at him. Her eyes pleaded for help. He backed up, then jumped off the ledge only to have landed on of the neighboring wall. He bent his legs and jumped towards the other wall (Triangle jump down XP), at the same time he angled himself so he could grab Amy.

He then jumped straight down to the ground. As they landed, Sonic let Amy stand while her right arm stayed on his back. She kept looking down.

"You're okay now, Amy," Sonic reassured her. Amy's head lowered. Her headband dropped to the ground. "Amy?" He could feel her body start to shake. She grabbed the back of his shirt, tighter and tighter.

"Amy!" Rouge and Tikal said in union. They both ran towards the pair as did the teachers.

"Are you okay Amy?" Rouge asked.

Amy didn't answer. Sonic could feel her body become heavy. He bent down so Amy could sit on the ground.

The koala immediately picker her up. "We have to take her to the nurse and find out who did this!"

"Amy, sweetheart, are you okay?" The female teacher cooed as they all walked to the nurse's office.

* * *

><p>"What the crap is this, Jon?" Greg asked as he held a heart shaped paper in his hands. Greg and three of his friends were in the bathroom skipping class, like always.<p>

"What? I can't love?" A black panther asked as he shrugged.

"You are pathetic, dude!" A brown dog said as he slapped Jon on the back.

The bathroom door slammed opened. Loud, hurried footstep followed. Without any warning, Sonic had Greg by the throat and pushed against the wall. He glared at the green hedgehog.

"Sonic," Greg said calmly. "What do you want?"

"What the hell, Greg!" Sonic growled at him. The guys that were with the green hedgehog didn't do anything. They were confused. What could they do? Both Sonic and Greg were their friends!

"What do you mean by that?" Greg asked, still calmly.

Sonic tightened his grip. "When I told you can do what ever you want with the people I stop messing around with, I never meant you could kill them you bastard!" His glare intensified.

Greg only laughed at his remark. Sonic got ready to punch him. "Now Sonic, You know I could beat you up easily and take you down."

Sonic held his fist in the air. He grunted and let go of Greg. "If I hear or see that you tried to get someone killed, I'm going to beat the crap out of you," Sonic warned. He turned towards the bathroom door and walked away.

"Empty threats, blue boy! I've beaten you up before I can beat you up now!" Greg said with a confident smirk as Sonic walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for now! Sorry for the late update, my laptop has been screwy lately and the AC adaptor to his completely died D: We had to buy a new one T.T <strong>

**Oh but I do hope you like this! Remember, no bullying! Tell me what you think 8D Poor Amy! TT-TT  
><strong>


	6. Fight?

**Again, thanks a lot for reviewing! This really means a lot mostly cause I didn't think I'd get so many reviews for this story XD I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story though 8D Next chapter!**

* * *

><p>"When you're right, you're right, Tikal," Amy said. Both of the girls were in the restroom. Sonic pulled another one of his pranks and got Amy all wet. The janitor lend Amy two towels so she could dry herself up a bit. "I'm going to check the top of the door for buckets before I enter," Amy added as she dried her quills.<p>

"I told you so," Tikal said as she held one of the towels. "Sonic stop that easily." They both exchanged towels.

"So much for not dealing with Sonic…"

"How's your wrist doing?" Tikal asked. It has been four weeks since Amy's incident. She didn't wear the cast anymore after the first two days, as instructed by Barbara, but she still had a little trouble moving her hand a lot.

Amy looked at her wrist and moved it little by little. She moved it back and forth slowly. "It's okay. I mean it still hurts, but nothing serious."

"Are you going to uh…" Amy gave Tikal a quizzical look, "to thank Sonic for rescuing you that day?"

Amy shook her head dry. "I already did," Amy simply answered.

The orange echidna looked at her surprised, "What did he say?"

Amy snorted, "He said that if it ever happens again he won't rescue me. Jerk…he didn't even say 'you're welcome'!"

A sweat drop formed on Tikal's head, "Well that sounds like him."

"But as I hung, there were times when my hand was about to give in…" Amy stopped drying herself. She looked at her right hand and tightened it into a fist. "Then I kept hearing this voice in my head saying 'you can't die now. Hold on just a bit longer and you'll know why.'" Amy loosened her hand.

"Well thank Chaos you did!" Tikal said as she hugged the pink hedgehog. "We would have gone hysterical if you had died!"

Amy hugged her back and smiled. "Do you know where I can find this 'Tails' guy?" Amy asked all of a sudden.

Tikal let go of her friend, "I'm not really sure where he lives…but I bet Knuckles can tell you."

"Hmm alright…Oh let's get back to class! I don't want you to get in trouble because of me," Amy said with a smile.

"I really wouldn't mind at all, "Tikal answered as they both got out of the restroom.

As they walked down the hallway, many other student wearing their gym uniforms jogged passed them. The pair moved to the side of the hallway, so they wouldn't get in the way. The school track field was soon to being fixed, but the gym coach took no chances in letting the students run out there.

"And then he almost grabbed me from behind!" A female voice said in exaggeration.

"Rouge, I know you kicked that guy's ass…" A male voice answered.

"Can't you be a little possessive towards me, Knuckles? It wouldn't kill you…" Rouge's echoed through the hallway.

"You know I'm not like that!" Knuckle's voice rose.

"Sounds like they're arguing again," Tikal whispered to Amy.

"To be honest, it's very amusing!" Amy whispered back with a giggle.

Amy and Tikal both saw the couple argue as they jogged down the hallway, oblivious to their surrounds. Right behind them, was a blue hedgehog. He wasn't jogging alone though. Bridgette jogged right beside him talking frantically to him. He really didn't look like he was paying attention to her at all, though. He looked more focused on jogging than his girlfriend.

Amy groaned. She didn't want either of them to notice her. She slowly moved to the wall, hopefully not to get any attention. With Rouge and Knuckles arguing, she's sure they won't notice anyone around them at all.

Amy grabbed Tikal by the wrist and pulled her. She didn't want to be in the sight of either of them. Both of them together equals bad news for Amy.

'_Almost…' _Amy thought as they were mere feet away from the end of the hallway.

"You know-" Tikal was shushed by Amy. They reached the corner of at hall and Amy took a deep breathe. "You act like you are being hunted!" Tikal laughed.

"I feel like I am," Amy replied. She let go of Tikal and sighed, "Why did I ever have to stand up to that stupid hedgehog!"

Tikal laughed as they both walked towards their Language class.

* * *

><p>"Just take a bus ride to the Mystic Ruins. You'll find a workshop and you'll find Tails," Knuckles said. Amy and Rouge both walked along side Knuckles to a fast food restaurant. They still wore their school uniform since they immediately decided to go eat after school.<p>

"That easy? Thanks!" Amy said with a smile.

"Why so interested to see Tails?" Rouge asked as she got hold of Knuckles' arm.

"I want to personally thank him for the bows he gave me five months ago," Amy told her. "I told Sonic to tell him that for me, but I'm very sure he didn't."

"He gave you bows?" Knuckles asked as he rose an eye brow.

"Yeah."

"That's just-"

"Knuckles!" A young voice yelled.

The trio looked behind them and saw a yellow fox flying towards them and really fast. He was also in his school uniform. He wore blue pants, a blue jacket with a white undershirt. The tie around his neck was messed with as if someone tried to pull it off.

"Tails?" Rouge let go of Knuckle's arm. "What is it?"

Tails landed in front of the three. "It's Sonic! He's in a fight!" The young fox said with worry.

"What? With who?" Knuckles asked him.

"Just come on!" Tails didn't wait for him. He immediately turned around and began to run instead of fly. The three followed after him.

They turned a corner and began to hear a loud commotion. There were yells of many males and a few females.

"Get him!" Someone yelled.

As the neared the fight, the noise intensified. A large group of teens were in an area, obviously watching the fight. There were fists by the boys that were up in the air while the few girls looked terrified.

Knuckles pushed himself through the crowd to the front. The scene he saw surprised him. Sonic was on the ground. Bits of blood came out from his mouth. Bruises covered his entire body. His opponent was Greg. The green hedgehog smiled in confidence as Sonic picked himself off the ground and wiped away the blood. He had no scratches or bruises whatsoever.

Amy and Rouge made their way through the tight crowd. The scene also terrified them.

"What are you doing, Sonic?" Knuckles yelled. "You can beat him!"

Greg turned to face Knuckles, "Are you stupid? He has never beaten me once!" He turned back around and went after Sonic. Punch after punch the blue hedgehog was pummeled to the ground.

"Stop it! He doesn't even deserve this!" Amy yelled. Though her attempts to stop the fight didn't go through.

Sonic go back up. It looked like any second he could just collapse. Again, Greg went after him and kept punching him.

'_He's not even fighting back,' _Amy thought to herself. She scanned the crowd and found Bridgette. She was also yelling, but looked more calm than terrified. Amy pushed her way out of the crowd and to the side where Bridgette was. As she reached the bird, Amy grabbed her hand.

Bridgette looked back, wondering who it was that touched her. She was Amy and immediately glared at her and turned back to the fight.

"You've got to tell Sonic to fight back!" Amy told her. "He's going to get seriously hurt if he doesn't!"

"He doing fine!" Bridgette yelled at her while she kept looking at the fight.

Amy's brows furrowed. She moved beside her, "What are you talking about! He's not doing fine! He getting the crap kicked out of him!" Amy yelled at her. "He doesn't even deserve this and I should know!"

Bridgette looked at Amy, her rage began to boil, "You take care of your own boyfriend and I'll take care of mine!" A punch was landed and Sonic was thrown to where the two pink animals stood. He didn't stand up. Instead he looked up at Bridgette. "You're doing fine," The pink bird told him.

Sonic attempted to stand back up but couldn't.

Amy now pushed Bridgette, "What's your deal? Did you tell him not to fight or something?"

Bridgette pushed Amy back. "You know how he treated me? He didn't even acknowledge the fact that I was his girlfriend!" She looked down at Sonic. He wasn't paying attention to the girls, instead he looked back at Greg who still had the same smug smirk on his face. "I also don't want him to hurt Greg!" She finished as she took a quick glance at the green hedgehog.

The mob around them didn't pay attention to the argument. Instead they kept telling Sonic to get up and fight.

Amy closed her eyes in rage. They shot back opened and she bent down to Sonic, "Don't listen to Bridgette!" She began as she tried to help Sonic up, "Just fight back! Defend yourself! Do something!"

"Let go of my boyfriend!" Bridgette yelled. Sonic kept looking at Greg.

"You can break up with her now if you want! You don't have to wait till next month," Amy said. "Yeah you mess with me a lot of time, but even I know you don't deserve the crap she's doing right now!"

Sonic took a deep breathe and attempted to get back up. Three guys helped him. He now stood in a fighting pose as he looked at Greg.

"What? Now you think you can beat me? Don't make me laugh!" The green hedgehog said.

"What the hell!" Bridgette yelled at Amy as she pushed her to the ground.

Amy immediately got back up and pushed Bridgette back. "You should have known how Sonic is!" Amy yelled at her. "At least Mandy knew the risks and was as loyal to him as you are!"

Bridgette growled and attacked Amy to the ground.

Greg laughed as he saw the two girls start their own fight. Sonic just kept looking at Greg, "Shut up."

The green hedgehog stopped laughing. The same smug smile stayed on his lips. He attacked Sonic again, but then missed this time. He was confounded for a few seconds then attempted to attack the blue hedgehog again. Over and over he kept missing him. When he attacked again, Sonic punch him hard in the stomach, sending him to the ground.

Greg held his stomach and gasped for air. He glared at Sonic as he slowly stood up. "Damn you!" the green hedgehog roared as he plunged himself at the blue hedgehog.

Sonic kicked him back, again sending him to the ground. This time Greg stayed down. The entire mob around them go quiet. The only noise that was heard was Amy and Bridgette having their own battle.

Bridgette was about to smack Amy. The pink hedgehog quickly punched her sending her to the ground. Bridgette rub cheek and a few tears formed in her eyes.

"Girls like you make me sick," Amy said in a low voice. "If you wanted to be with Greg that badly, you should've asked him out instead!" Amy noticed that the entire crowd around them were now silent. She direct her attention towards Sonic and Greg and was surprised.

Sonic…had won. He was beaten to point where he could've died, while Greg didn't have a scratch on him. And he won. Amy's eyes widened with astonishment.

"Sonic, let's get you to your parents," Tails spoke up as he ran towards him.

Sonic shook his head. "We're going to your workshop," he simply answered. "Bridgette, we're though." He walked past the crowd with Tails by his side.

Knuckles quietly said something to Rouge and she nodded. Knuckles ran after Tails and Sonic. The bat then looked at Amy and ran to her. "You kicked ass!" Rouge said.

Amy only smiled, "I guess."

"You guess?" Rouge looked at Bridgette. She was now on the ground next to Greg with a few of his friends trying to pick him up. "You seriously showed her! And all of this just for Sonic," Rouge ended it with a sly smile.

Amy quickly turned to her and rapidly shook her head, "Hell no!"

"Oh come one," Rouge nudged her. "You beat his girlfriend up!"

"I just hate what she did!" Amy said. "What kind of girl does that to someone, you know?"

Rouge kept smiling, "Uh-huh. Well didn't that punch her your wrist, sugar?" Rouge asked, suddenly worried a bit.

Amy chuckled, "It really did, actually."

Rouge smack Amy on her back, "Well, I'm very proud of you." She did a fake cry, "You've grown up so much!"

Amy laughed.

* * *

><p>Sonic grunted and shuddered as Tails rubbed his bruises with a cloth.<p>

"Did you not know about what Bridgette was doing?" Knuckles asked Sonic. They were at Tails' workshop and Tails was treating Sonic's bruises. Knuckle just sat back and watched while he drank orange soda.

"I'm not stupid, I knew what she was up to," Sonic answered. He closed his eyes tight as Tails rubbed another of his bruises. He stood as still as he could.

"Why did you keep dating her then?" Tails asked, now filled with curiosity.

"I didn't think she'd go that far."

"But you kept listening to her," Knuckles said. He laid back on the couch as he smacked his forehead. "Why do you always have to be the 'best boyfriend in the world?'" He sarcastically said..

"Not everyone is a knight like you," Sonic sarcastically shot back at him.

"Well what now?" Tails asked as he finished up.

"I don't know," Sonic calmly said as he laid back on another couch.

"Date Amy," Knuckles plainly said. "She did beat up Bridgette."

"So what?" Sonic answered back. "I don't like her that way." Knuckles only laughed. "You started to mess with her again so no one could kill her!"

"I can't help but be nice," Sonic stated as he slowly sat back up again. "Besides, she's a part of my past that I actually enjoyed! As well as you guys and Rouge," he said in 'as-a-matter-of-fact' way.

"You could patch things up with your parents. Greg nor his dad are a threat to you guys anymore anyway," Tails said as he sat beside his buddy.

Sonic snorted, "That will never happen." He looked up at the clock that hung behind Knuckles. It was already midnight. He stood up with a sigh, "I'm going home. See you guys tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>Oooooooooh! YEAH! Kick her butt! Lmao jk I hope you guys like this chapter! Just so you guys know, this might turn out to be a long story ;P But yeah, tell me what you guys think! Hope you keep reading 8D<strong>


	7. The Real Side

**I seriously didn't think this story will be read and liked by a lot of people XD But I'm very glad you all do! Next chapter! Enjoy 8D**

* * *

><p>"BARELY?" Amy shrieked as a female black and white panda handed her a piece of paper. She was in her math class waiting for her teacher to pass out the test the students had to take three days before. Math wasn't exactly Amy's forte. Oddly enough, she was very good in science, which made no sense to her whatsoever. The a sweat drop formed on the panda's head as Amy shrieked. She has been trying hard, but it just wasn't good enough.<p>

"There's one more test to take," the panda informed her. "After that, exams are coming in May. Do you…need a tutor, Amy?"

The piece of paper shook in Amy's hand. It wasn't out of rage, it was out of fear! If she doesn't pass the exams, she's going to fail the grade. _'It's a miracle I made it this far into my school year,'_ Amy thought as she slammed her head onto her desk.

"I could find you a tutor for you," The panda said with a sincere smile.

Amy turned her head to face her teacher. "I would really appreciate that, Ms. Mariko," Amy said as a stream of tears came out of her eyes out of happiness.

As Miss Mariko moved, Amy caught sight of Bridgette. The pink bird was talking to her friends as if nothing has happened. She was laughing and smiling. That really made Amy think. Did Bridgette really go out with Sonic just to get closer to Greg? And if that was the case, why the hell would she? Greg wasn't exactly a knight in shining armor… Bridgette moved her head slightly to the side then back. Amy caught a glimpse of the black eye she had given her.

'_I think I took it too far…'_ Amy thought as she turned her head to the other side. She sighed and lifted her head off the desk. This is no time to think about what happened, it was time to study! She opened the compartment underneath her desk only to be greeted by a pile and blow of flour. Her entire upper body and lap was covered in flour.

It didn't take long for everyone in her class to notice this. Everyone around her started to laugh.

"Settle down!" Miss Mariko began to say. No one paid attention to her though, the laughter got louder. She sighed and looked at Amy, "You want to go to the restroom?"

"Yes, please." Amy immediately stood up and walked out of the classroom. She began to wipe the flours off of her face. "I knew it was a bad idea to leave my notes at school…" Amy mumbled to herself as she rubbed her eyes.

She slowly made her way to the restroom since the flour was starting to irritate her eyes. Mumbles started to fill the hallway. Male mumbles to be exact. She groaned and she rubbed her eyes.

"It worked! I told you!" One of the male voices said. The pink hedgehog couldn't tell who it was, but the voice was very familiar. "You like the gift I gave you, Ames?" The voice said and he laughed.

Amy groaned again. It was Sonic. She should've known. And he was right in front of her. Even worse! "No! It's in my eyes now!" She threw her hands down out of furry but then raised her hands to her eyes again. "Ow…" She said quietly.

"Sonic, I think you made her blind," another male voice said. It was Knuckles.

"You think?" Sonic laughed, "Even better!"

"Shut up!" Amy swung her arms in front of her in attempt to hit Sonic but failed. Sonic easily dodged it. Amy growled but then calmed down. "Forget it." She rubbed her eyes again and moved passed them. "I got to go wash my face…my eyes really hurt."

"I still wonder how girls end up liking and dating you, even when you treat them like this," Knuckles said as he looked at Sonic with his eyes half close.

"I'm just a likeable guy," Sonic answered with a shrug and a smile. "I'll meet up with you in class."

"And here's your nice side," Knuckles smacked his forehead. "Are you nice or not? Make up your mind!" Knuckles complained. He walked on to his classroom, thinking and complaining on how he's going to explain Sonic's disappearance.

Sonic chuckled at the red echidna and looked back at Amy. A sweat drop form on his head. She hasn't moved an inch since her last attempt to move! He walked towards her and grabbed her wrist, "Here, I'll help you."

Amy groaned, "I didn't ask for your help!"

"I'm helping whether you like it or not," Sonic answered back as he pulled the 'blind' hedgehog down the hallway.

Amy didn't fight back. _'For some odd reason…I trust him…'_ she thought as she let herself be pulled. He wasn't rough with her but at the same time he wasn't too gentle. Amy made a small noise, "Hey, about what Knuckles said…"

"Huh?" Sonic said without turning back to her.

"I'm not the only _girl_ you mess with?"

He laughed. "What? You think you're the only one I mess with?" Sonic turned to her and smirked, "A little conceited, are we?"

"No!" Amy defended. "I just…never see you mess with other girls before." Amy rubbed her eyes with her free hand. "I've seen you mess with your friends, but that's it."

Sonic looked back at the hallway in front of him. "I mess with other girls too. Then they go around thinking I like them because of some stupid story they read somewhere before."

"It can give out the wrong impression! And besides, sometimes those stories are true…" Amy quieted down as she made the last remark.

Sonic's hold tightened. "You think I like you?"

A small blush formed on Amy's cheeks. "No!"

The pair walked silently down the hallway. Sonic stopped and pushed Amy through a door. "Here's the restroom."

Amy hesitated to go any further. "This isn't the boy's bathroom, is it?" she asked.

"No." Sonic held his chin in between his index finger and his thumb and smirked, "Course you gave me an idea for a prank."

'_Ah! Me and my big mouth!'_ Amy thought as she blindingly made her way to the sinks. She kept bumping into the wall and the stall door several times. Before she could tell a sink was in front of her, her pelvis hit the sink edge, and hard. "Ow!"

"You okay in there?" She heard Sonic's voice outside the door.

'_I didn't think he'd stay and wait for me,'_ Amy thought in astonishment. "Uh, yeah! I'm fine!" She answered back. She splashed water on her face several time before reaching for a few paper towels. She could see again! Amy then started to pat her clothes so the flour could fly off instead of using water. After a few pats, she check herself out in the mirror to make sure he didn't miss any then headed out the door.

"You took a while," Sonic said not knowing that he scared her.

Any could feel her heart pounding in her chest. _'I forgot he was here,'_ Amy thought as a sweat drop formed. "That was a lot of flour that shot out at me," She said before he could guess that he frightened her.

"I'll walk you to class, just in case," Sonic offered. "Which way is it?"

That surprised her. She never actually seen Sonic's "nice" side at all! Well there was that time in the mall, but that really didn't count since he never offered anything in the first place. "The way we were coming," Amy said as she point down the hall. "Miss Mariko's class."

Sonic only nodded and began to walk down the hallway. Amy followed right behind. Looking at the back of his head made her think back to the fight. During their time in kindergarten, he didn't look like the type to fight nor did he now. But…he had such power…

"Sonic?"

Sonic turned his head 90 degrees to catch a glimpse of Amy, "What?"

"What were you and Greg fighting about?" Amy hesitantly asked him.

Sonic's expression turned serious. "It's not important."

"But I thought you two were friends," Amy began. "I really didn't think you guys would fight."

"It's none of your business," Sonic's voice turned low and threatening. He turned his head back around.

Amy wasn't very sure, but she thought she saw him glare at her right before he turned his head. It was actually very frightening. "Okay…" Amy said in a low, almost hushed, voice. "Did I help you fight back?"

"Hmm?"

Amy flashed him a small smile. "When you were on the ground."

Sonic kept looking forward and put his hands in his pockets. "You want the truth?"

Amy didn't know whether to answer or not. There was something about his voice… "Yeah."

Sonic stopped walking. Amy almost bumped into Sonic. She looked up at him as he turned around. His facial features were shadowed. He was glaring at her. "You started to piss me off."

Amy's eyes widened as he said this. They were right in front of her class, but she couldn't move. Sonic's glare penetrated her still. She couldn't move nor could she look away. She was afraid too. She couldn't talk.

"You don't tell me what to do…!" Sonic took out one hand to reveal a fist. He punched the wall beside him. "No one tells me what to do!" His voice rose.

Amy flinched back. She suddenly felt so small… She looked into his eyes and didn't see the Sonic that messed around with her. She saw the eyes of a stranger…the eyes of an adult actually… Suddenly it hit her. He has change a lot since she was in Apotos. All this time she thought he remained the same, but staring into his eyes right now made her think otherwise. She let out a small whimper.

Sonic looked down. A shadow blocked the view of any emotion. His fist lowered slowly and revealed a dent on the wall. "I've been so damn nice to you…" Sonic began again. "You are just like all of them…!" He turned again and ran out of sight in a flash.

Amy just stood in the hallway frozen.

* * *

><p>Amy ran into her math class right after school. Miss Mariko told her that she would tell her who can be her tutor. Amy had a bit of doubt. Even though she would be able to get a tutor, tutoring her is impossible!<p>

"I'm here!" Amy yelled as she ran in scaring the panda."You don't need to shout, Amy" Miss Mariko said as a sweat drop formed.

Amy rubbed the back of her head, "Sorry."

"It's quite alright," She said and she moved her hand back and forth. "Anyway, I've been talking to the other math teachers about this," The panda began catching Amy's full attention. "We've come to the conclusion to one student. He's excelled this math very fast and is two years into his math class than he should be."

A little hope grew in Amy.

"We told him that he should tutor you. He didn't agree or disagree though, which was odd," Miss Mariko said almost sounding concern.

"Who is it?"

The panda smiled as she gathered sheets of paper to leave for the day. "Sonic the Hedgehog."

Amy's eyes widened. The guys who now frightened her to death? Him? When he left running after he helped her, she couldn't move. It actually took a while for her to compose herself to even walk inside the classroom. That was one side she didn't want to see again. "He…isn't there someone else?" Amy asked, practically pleading.

"There are others, but we won't be able to meet again until after exams. I'm afraid it'll be too late by then." She handed her a small piece of paper. "I have to go, but here's the address to his house." She began to walk towards the door. Amy followed her. "If you two begin now, I'm very sure you'll pass the last test and exam with ease."

* * *

><p>Amy slowly walked down the side. The sky revealed a pattern of orange, pink, and purple as the sun started to set. She carried a shoulder bag that held her book in place. Even though it was the beginning of May, the evening breeze cool down the entire city at night. So she wore blue jeans with and orange shirt, with a long jacket. The pink bow on her headband moved along with her quills as the wind blew.<p>

She looked at the piece of paper her teacher gave her. She looked to the house on the right until she stopped right in front of a large house. It wasn't exactly a mansion, but it was large enough for a family to live comfortably for a long time. She crumbled the paper in her hand and walked towards the door.

Amy sighed and rang the doorbell. _'I have to suck it up! What important is to pass the grade!'_ Amy positively thought to herself.

The door opened. A light blue hedgehog opened the door. She had the same eyes as Sonic. Her quills were neatly combed down. She wore an apron over her clothes so it was obvious she was cooking. "Yes?"

"Uh, I'm here to see Sonic. Is he here?" Amy said quickly. She didn't know what to say at all.

Confusion took over the light blue hedgehog's features. "He's not here." She opened the door wider. "But come in! Make yourself comfortable! I'm his mom, Dawna."

'_She's pretty,'_ Amy thought to herself as she entered the house. The foyer was neatly kept and lead to a long hallway. The living room was immediately to her left. It connected to a dining room that was over looked by the kitchen. Many pots and pans covered many parts of the counter tops. Small spiral stairs that lead up was beyond the foyer, which was also complimented by a chandelier. Amy could only look in awe.

"You can put your bag down over there," Dawna said as she point to the living room. "I'm making dinner. Johnny! Come down! You have a guest!"

As Amy set her bag down she immediately stood straight up and looked at Dawna. She wasn't here to see Johnny. She didn't even know who Johnny was!

A low male voice was heard, along with a female giggle. Both started to get louder and louder. Suddenly another light blue hedgehog appeared in the living room. Beside him was a purple cat. She looked at the male hedgehog with lust in her blue eyes.

The light blue male hedgehog, obviously Johnny, couldn't keep his eye off of the lustful feline. He was attractive, and looked like he was around his 18. He didn't look anything like Sonic. His eyes were yellow and quills were ruffled everywhere. He gave a small quick kiss to the attractive cat before she passed Amy and walked out the door thanking Dawna for letting her come.

It took Johnny a few seconds before he noticed Amy. He looked at her up and down. "So, you come here to hang out?" He asked.

"Uh, I'm 15," Amy began waving her arms in front of her in defense.

"Really?" Johnny smirked at her, "It's a shame. You're pretty cute to just be 15," he complimented.

Amy laughed nervously. "I'm actually here to see Sonic," she said hoping maybe she could get away from the awkwardness. She would rather deal with Sonic's anger than be watch by the lustful eyes of Johnny.

"Lil' bro?" Johnny slumped down to the couch and laughed. "That moron? Really?" he laughed even harder. "Why would a sexy girl like you want to see that loser?"

"He was suppose to tutor me in math," Amy said. _'Moron?'_

"Tutor?" Johnny couldn't stop laughing. "You got to be kidding! That bastard wouldn't know a math problem if it hit him on his head!"

His laughing was starting to get on Amy's nerve. She was about to say something before Dawna spoke. She was in the kitchen continuing to cook. "He has nothing to be proud of," She said plainly and bluntly. "He's no son of mine."

Amy's eye widened. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. His own mom talking about him like this?

"All he does is come home and leave the moment he arrives," Johnny said with a smirk. "He's a bastard."

All Amy could do is listen. She didn't know Sonic enough to defend him. As they kept talking down on Sonic, she block them out. She couldn't hear this anymore. His own family? What about his dad? Did he think about him the same way they do? Amy looked down as she sat down the couch. This was too painful to listen to, even for her. _'I wonder how Sonic feels about this…'_

Around 10:30 at night, Amy was still sitting on the couch. Dawna and Johnny had both left Amy to wait for Sonic alone. _"He won't come till morning,"_ were the last words that came out of Dawna's mouth before she ascended the stairs to her bedroom minutes before.

Amy sighed as she grabbed her jacket and bag. She walked towards the door. The door knob jingled which startled Amy. She stopped in her tracks as the door opened to reveal the one hedgehog that she had been waiting for.

He hadn't noticed her. He was looking down with one hand on his forehead and the other in his sight as if he was counting. Amy still didn't say a word. He sighed and looked up. His eyes widened as if he hadn't expect her to be there. He opened his mouth to say something but didn't.

"Uh, I was just leaving," Amy decided to say.

Sonic still looked at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Um, Miss Mariko said you'd tutor me," Amy replied.

Sonic shook his head. "I didn't agree to that."

Amy looked down as she put on her shoulder bag. "Oh…" She looked back up at him again and smiled, "I'm sorry then." She moved past him to quickly reach the outside. It wasn't hard though because Sonic moved so she could get by. "How…" Amy began. Sonic looked back at her. "How are you… feeling, Sonic?"

The question surprised the blue hedgehog. "What?"

Amy turned to Sonic. Her expression serious. "Just…if you want someone to talk to, you can talk with me…" she said almost whispering the last five words.

Sonic looked into the house then back at Amy. He lifted an eye brow. "What are you talking about?"

Amy expression turned tender. The way she was looking at him surprised Sonic. She gave him a quick smile before turning around and leaving back to the school dorms.

Sonic's eyes widened. _'What was that all about?'_ he thought to himself. His hand didn't leave the doorknob. He looked back into the house. The only light that can be seen was the living room light and light noises came from upstairs. He knew it was his mom; Johnny already left for his night job.

His brow furrowed. Instead of going inside, he slammed the door. Sonic turned around and ran at his famous speed through the city.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? I promise everything will be explained soon 83 So just tell me what you guys think of this chapter! More to come!<strong>


	8. Let's Play Pretend

**I see that last chapter confused a lot of you guys XD I told you guys, that everything will be explained XP Just know that the story will be long 83 And about my other story about Sonic having to marry Amy, I'm having writer's block for the next chapter D: I really don't know what to put down x.x **

**LOL Enough of my babbling, on with the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Amy laid her head down on her desk. She told everything to Tikal. She mainly wanted to tell Rouge but she hasn't seen her. After Amy had gotten to her dorm room, she couldn't sleep. Every word that Dawna and Johnny said about Sonic kept revolving around her head. It filled her mind. To have Sonic's own family members think of him like that was nothing to joke or be proud of. She tossed and turn in her bed, barely getting a wink of sleep.<p>

The next day, Amy looked everywhere for Rouge but couldn't find her. The next Mobian she saw was Tikal. Amy had to tell someone or else it would keep bugging her! After Amy explained everything, Tikal only stood speechless beside Amy's desk.

"I…I really didn't know his family treated him like that…" Tikal said in a hushed tone. They had to be careful of prying ears around them.

"I didn't either. It's horrible!" Amy said. She sat straight up, "I want to help but not out of pity. It's just…no one should go through what he went through!" Her tone was also hushed but harsh. "But how much of this should I get involved?"

Tikal smiled at her. "Amy, you are such a good hedgehog. I can't say what you should do though." Tikal sat in the empty desk beside Amy. "Maybe you can let him know that no matter how his family treats him, he will always know that he has friends that do care about him," she suggested.

The pink hedgehog rest her elbow on her desk and placed her head on her hand. "That can only help a little bit." She blow out and up causing her bangs to be pushed by her breathe. "The odd thing about it is that his mom asked me to join them for dinner this Friday."

Tikal's eyes widened in confusion, "That is odd. She probably likes you!" The orange echidna giggled.

"I don't see why. I said I would go, but just so I won't be so rude. I just hope Sonic goes too," Amy quickly looked at Tikal as beads of sweat form. She waved her hand in front of her rapidly, "Just so it wouldn't too awkward! His mom's sweet but she thinks I'm more suited for Johnny." Amy stopped waving her hands, "And Johnny just creeps me out." She could feel a chill go down her spine as she imagined Johnny eyeing her and checking her out.

The bell rang before Tikal could say anything else. The orange echidna walked over to her own desk two rows from Amy. The students began to flood the room quickly.

* * *

><p>Sonic sat in his Advance TriMath 1 (AN: I made it up). Again like in every other classroom he sat near the window. He mostly preferred it because once a new lesson would begin, he would understand it the first day and the rest of the days were like review days for him. He'd prefer looking out the window than listen to something he already knows.

"Hey! Sonic!" A hushed voice said. Sonic looked from the window to the Mobian beside him. It was a purple porcupine. She was actually very attractive. The school uniform couldn't hide the curves she had and her spines were held up by a ribbon causing some of the spines to scatter behind her.

"What?" Sonic asked.

"I heard that you and Bridgette aren't together anymore and that you don't have a girlfriend…" she began. A light blush started to form and she looked away.

Sonic rose an eyebrow. "So?"

The porcupine looked back at him, the blush had gotten brighter. "So I was wondering if…you'd like to go out with me…?"

Sonic's expression didn't change. He looked down for a moment then back up at the violet creature. Her yellow eyes were full of hope. Well he wasn't surprised, he would mostly say 'Sure, I guess' to the girls that asked him, so he was betting that she knew he was going to say the exact same thing. But with what happened with Bridgette…

"Okay class!" The male chimpanzee teacher said. "Our lesson is done and you have ten minutes of free time." He put down the dry erase marker he was using, sat down on his chair, and began to go through a pile of papers, which were the homework that was collected for the day.

The entire classroom was filled with the chatter of the students. They used the time to talk with their friends.

"How well do you know me?" Sonic asked the porcupine.

She smiled. "I know you love to pull pranks and mess around with people, you're very fast, and the fight you had with Greg proved that you are very strong too!" Her smile grew even larger. "You're nice to your friends and respect your girlfriends." She put her hands together, "And I hope I can be part of your circle!" The blush on her face covered her entire face. She was now glowing red.

Sonic sighed. He grabbed his books and stood up, surprising the porcupine. He began to walk away.

"Wait!" She grabbed his arm. "Was that a 'yes?'" He eyes now were filled with confusion.

Sonic didn't looked back. "Why would you want to go out with me if that's all you know about me?" He pulled his arm away from her hand.

The purple porcupine didn't say a word.

"SONIC!"

The pair turned to the door. Almost immediately a pink hedgehog busted through the door. She nearly knocked over Sonic down as she reached the blue hedgehog. She took a hold of his uniform sleeve.

"Oh please! Be home today!" She begged.

Sonic looked down at her. "What do you want, Amy?"

"I'm going to your house today and please be home!" A stream of tears escaped her eyes.

Sonic grunted as he tried to pull his sleeve away from her grip, but no avail. So he only managed to drag her around on the floor. "Why should I?" He nearly shouted. That actually bought the attention of the students in the room.

She looked up at him. Her jade eyes begged for help. Amy didn't glare or even tried to scowl at him, it seems that she'll beg until he actually agrees. But something in her eyes softened up Sonic. His glare slowly let up. He looked the other way, a defeated expression formed on his face.

"Please?"

Sonic sighed. A small sweat drop form on his head. "Fine. Be at my house at seven."

Amy's eyes sparkled and she began to glow. She let go of him and immediately stood up. "Oh, thank you!" She jumped at him and attacked him with a hug. It wasn't a very tight hug, it was more gentle. She began to giggle uncontrollably.

At this point, Sonic didn't know what to do! This was actually the first time a girl has ever hugged him for a reason that had nothing to do with them liking him. Normally, he'd just look the other way and just felt uncomfortable. This time it was for a thank you and it…also felt uncomfortable, but also right. A tickling sensation began to fill his stomach. "Ah…"

Amy opened her eyes. "Oops…sorry!" She kept giggling, but more nervously as she let go. She rubbed the back of her head. The sparkle in her eyes left. She slowly walked backwards towards the door. "Don't leave me again, alright?" She gave him another smile before exiting the room to go back to her classroom.

* * *

><p>"Sorry, sugar! I had to help the nurse this morning!" Rouge said. She was at Amy's locker waiting for her to gather her book for her next class. Amy kept switching books and notebooks, forgetting which notebook was for which class.<p>

"It's fine, Rouge. I'm just glad she didn't keep you for long," Amy said as she made the last book switch. She closed her locker and faced the white bat. "I need to ask you something though…"

"Of course, ask me anything!"

Amy sighed, "Well, I just don't kn-"

"Hey!" A tap on her shoulder interrupted Amy. The pink hedgehog looked back at the Mobian that tapped her. It was the same purple porcupine that was with Sonic. She looked very determined to say something. He expression was serious but at the same time she looked confused. "You are Amy, right?"

"I am," Amy replied.

"I'm Janet and I was wondering how did you get to Sonic before me?" The purple porcupine asked without beating around the bush.

Amy looked up to think. "Well, Miss Mariko helped me out."

Janet eye's widened. She put her hands on her hips. "A teacher? You actually got a teacher to pick him out?"

Amy looked back at Janet. She nodded, "Yeah! I didn't know who to ask and Miss Mariko told me that every teacher said Sonic. She also gave me directions to his house."

Janet glared at her. "You are so pathetic and sad!" She yelled at her. "I don't know why he would ever pick to go out with you if you got the help of the _teachers_ to even choose him in the first place!" Janet turned around and began to stomp away.

"WHAT!" Amy yelled in disbelief, almost dropping her books to the floor. "Go out?" She furiously shook her head. "No! I needed help in math so Miss Mariko and the other math teachers told me that Sonic would be able to help me out!"

Janet looked back at the pink hedgehog, not knowing whether to believe her or not. "It's very hard to believe."

"It's true! I suck at math!" A stream of tears began to go down her face, "I have to get better or else I won't pass the grade!" The tears disappeared. "So I went to his house yesterday so he could tutor me, but he wasn't home." Amy held up one hand in front of her, like she was taking an oath. "Really." She put up both hand in front of her and shook them rapidly. "You can go out with him, I really don't care at all! I just don't want any trouble!" The books she held in her hands dropped onto her foot.

The porcupine squinted her eyes before opening them completely, "For your sake, you better be telling the truth…" She turned around to leave. "Just one more thing."

Amy was on the ground rubbing her foot. She looked up at Janet. "Huh?"

"Just how did you get him to agree with you?"

"Uuuhhh…" Amy thought back to when she asked him. Of course, thinking back she really thought it was foolish. "I really don't know," Amy smiled nervously. "My plan was to beg until he said yes, but that's really embarrassing to admit now…" A humiliating blush and smile took over her face as she picked up her books.

Hearing her answer, Janet walked away without another word.

Rouge crossed her arms as she glared that the porcupine. "Well she acted like a-"

"I think she was just upset that I interrupted them," Amy said as she stood up. "Well that's what it seemed like when I left their classroom." She looked back at Rouge and smiled at her, "I have a lot to tell you."

* * *

><p>'<em>I swear, this line gets longer and long the more I stay here,'<em> Amy furiously thought as she waited in line in a fast food restaurant. Right after school, she immediately went out to eat with books and all. When she first got here, it was a new restaurant so there wasn't many people standing in line to order. Now it just got very popular.

Amy sighed. She stepped out of line and walked out of the building. Her stomach grumbled at every step she took. She moaned and held her stomach. The pink hedgehog looked across the street and finds a small diner. It looked alone and empty. Not being able to hold in her hunger for much longer, she sped to the diner.

She opened the door and saw teal male bird behind the counter. Sighing in relief, she ran up to the guy and ordered her food.

The teal bird laughed. "You got it!" Taking the piece of paper he wrote the order on, he walked back to the kitchen.

Amy turned around and examined her surroundings. The diner was decorated in the 50's style. The main colors chosen were red and yellow. There was one color that stood out the most. It was on a table…actually it was a set of quills. Amy walked towards the table and saw a familiar uniform. She set her books down one table behind this Mobian.

"Sonic?"

The blue hedgehog looked at Amy after he had gulped down the bite of hamburger. He looked confused at first, then his face changed to an emotionless expression. "What, now you follow me where I eat?" He took a sip of his large cup of soda.

Amy put her hands behind her. "No. The place where I normally went to got popular very fast and I found this place." She stopped abruptly and her brow furrowed. "Wait a minute! I don't have to explain to you!" She said as she pointed at him.

Sonic shrugged. "I didn't ask for an explanation, " He said as he set his cup down. "It's only five, you know." He began to smirk, "Couldn't wait to see me?"

Amy could practically feel steam come out of her ears. She crossed her arms and looked to the side, only to find that her order had just come out. She walked over to the counter, paid the bird, and walked back to the table that held her books with her food. "Why are you so full of yourself?" Amy asked him before she took a bite of her hotdog. The pair sat back to back.

Sonic chuckled, "It's a trait that you'll have to get used to." He began to eat the french fries that went with the order.

"You say it as if we're going out," Amy said, trying to keep her calm as she took another bite. She swallowed her food. "That reminds me, is that Janet girl your new girlfriend?" She felt a fry hit her head.

"I don't have a new girlfriend," Sonic said plainly, now eating the rest of his fries slowly.

That actually surprised Amy. She set her food down and turned to the blue hedgehog. She looked to her side as if to think. Amy sat back down and began to eat her hotdog faster. Once done, she grabbed her cup and books and went to sit right in front of Sonic. She gave him a hard look.

Sonic rose a brow. "What?" he asked, concerned about the look she was giving him.

Amy immediately smiled. "Have you ever had a real girlfriend?"

Sonic set his fry down, "What kind of question is that? Of course I have!"

Amy shook her head, her smile turned into a line. "No! I mean, someone who you have loved equally as they have loved you." Sonic didn't answer. Instead he looked to his side, avoiding her eyes. "Do you know how it feels like?" Amy asked, knowing the answer to her first question.

Sonic forcibly moved his eyes to her. He slightly shook his head as he started to drink the rest of his soda.

"Hmm…" Amy took a sip of her drink as she started to think. "I know! I can pretend for you!"

Sonic spat out the soda. He really wasn't expecting that at all! "Uhh…I don't think so."

Amy set her cup down. "I've had the experience to know how it feels like to be loved. I can pretend to do it to you so you can carefully choose a _real_ girlfriend next time!"

A sweat drop formed on Sonic's head. "No thanks," He stood to leave.

"It's only pretend!" Amy shouted as she took out her hammer, bonking Sonic on his head. The impact caused him to fall to the ground. "It's not like anyone will see! We're the only ones here!" She said leaving her hammer on his head.

Sonic pushed the hammer off and rubbed his head. "Alright, alright…" He said, not wanting to get hit with her hammer again. She may seem puny, but she knows how to use her hammer correctly! He stood up and sat back down in front of Amy.

Amy made her hammer disappear. She took a deep breathe and kept her eyes closed for a while. She opened them again, looking at Sonic tenderly with a smile. Her emotion completely changed. "Oh, come on! Our pretend date won't be so bad."

Sonic felt very uncomfortable. _'She said nothing about a date'_ he thought as two sweat drops formed on his head. "Uh sure," was the only thing that escaped his mouth.

Amy's smile did not subside. "So how was your day today?" She asked sweetly.

"Uh fine." Sonic placed his elbow on the table and held his head on his hand. A hammer met his gaze.

"No!" Amy shouted as she slammed the hammed on the table, barely missing him. Her tender expression and sweet smile were gone. "You could try to at least pretend you're enjoying my company or go along with the conversation!" She put her hammer under the table and made it disappear again. "Let's try again!" Her expression softened again. "How was your day?"

Sonic sat straight up after that slam. He really didn't want to get hit by that thing again. "Uh, it was great!" Sonic said, pretending to be happy. He forced a smile.

"That's great! Did anything exciting happen? Or funny? Or what?" Amy asked.

"N-nothing exciting…" Sonic looked up to see her expression start to change. "But Knuckles and Rouge fought in gym class today!" He quickly said, hoping that would save him.

Amy laughed, "Watching those two go at it is pretty hilarious."

"Heh, yeah it really is. Makes me wonder how those two are able to stay together," he said as he smiled.

"I'd like to know their secret! Maybe one day I'll use it with my own husband," Amy said with a laugh.

Hearing this, Sonic smirked. "You don't think we'll get married in the future?"

Amy automatically stopped laughing. Her cheeks began to turn crimson red, "Wha-why would we?"

Sonic kept smirking. He stood up and sat right next to Amy, "We're going out aren't we? I had our whole future planned too!" He extended one hand out to the ceiling, while putting the other around the pink hedgehog, "Four kids running around in a huge house. Two of them having my speed while the other two have hammers like you. I work for a living as a hero using my speed while you wait home with the kids until I come home safe and sound."

All of a sudden, he was sent flying to floor near the diner exit. He landed with an "oomph" as he hit the floor hard. Amy held her hammer in front of her with her eyes closed as she stood on her seat. The blood red color had taken over her entire face.

Sonic sat up, rubbing his head. "Damn! I was only pretending like you told me!" He said as he kept rubbing his head.

Amy put her hammer away, "Well you took it a bit too far!" He face still red.

Sonic groaned as he stood up. He walked over to the table where Amy was at. Taking precaution, Amy jumped off her seat and moved away from Sonic as he approached the table and took out her hammer again. He reached over for his own books. He sighed, "Let's just get this tutoring thing over with."

Hearing this, Amy forgot about her embarrassing problem. Her face turned back to her regular pink color as she nodded in agreement. Her hammer disappeared right in front of Sonic's eyes and grabbed her own books, "Ready."

Sonic looked at her with his eyes widened, "Where does your hammer go?"

Amy only shrugged, "I really don't know."

The blue hedgehog walked out of the diner with Amy following him with a huge smile. She can finally understand that stupid subject! The door bell ringed as they both walked out, leaving their audience, a laughing teal bird, behind.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now! My next chapter might come later than usual. I don't know if I'm moving or not. If I am, I don't know if I'm going to take the laptop with me since the entire family uses it (it was bought for me for Christmas though -.-) Oh but I do hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Tell me what you think! Oh and the explanation for everything will come little by little 83<strong>


	9. Dinner Disaster

**So it turns out I'm not moving XP Lucky for you guys…but I'm taking that really hard right now…anyway to some of my reviewers, thank you very much for being patient and reading through! I'm going to say now that a bit of drama might start just to get them over with. But still expect the sonamyness! I promise it'll come very soon.**

**Anyway! On with the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Amy fiddled with her shirts in her dorm. She didn't know whether to put on a light blue shirt or a red one. They weren't too revealing. She would like Johnny to keep his attention off of her, so she intends to go covering her intimate areas fully. She already planned to wear her black jeans.<p>

"Why am I making this such a big deal!" Amy yelled as she flung herself onto her bed. She blew the quills off of her face and just picked out the red shirt. Her eyes then drifted to her closet. Another red shirt stuck out, but it was more "flowy." It was more than a dress shirt that the plain red t-shirt.

With a groan she began to change her clothes, finishing out her body décor with a bow on her headband. No matter what she wore, she always made sure she wore a bow.

She picked up her phone and stared at the numbers. Who was she going to call? Automatically her fingers begin to press the buttons. The other line rung before the owners answered.

"Yo." It was Sonic. She had obtained his phone number after their first tutoring lesson. She wasn't exactly the best person to listen when it came to math. He then decided to give her his number just incase she needed help with her homework. That and she wouldn't stop complaining about failing the grade, so maybe that can be the only way of shutting her up. Of course, she went to his house the next day for another day of tutoring.

"Uh, hey!" Amy began, now not knowing what to say. She actually meant to call Rouge.

"Hey?" Sonic said in a questioning way on the other line.

"Uh so, I'm going to your house tonight," Amy said with an embarrassing smile.

"Okay?" Sonic only said. A loud crash noise was heard in the background along with a female laugh. "Is that all you wanted to tell me? I only gave you my number so I can help you out, you know," he said to her now sounding annoyed.

"I know. Um…" Amy sat back on her bed. "Are…are you going to your house for dinner?"

A male voice was heard on the line. It actually sounded a lot closer to Sonic, "No."

"Oh…" She began to bite her lip. Why on Mobius did she even call him in the first place? She looked out her window. The sky was darkening and the sound of the birds were gone.

"What did you want to tell me?" Sonic asked on the other line impatiently.

Amy grunted. "Uh, can you come?" She barely whispered her request.

"To your dorm?" He didn't hide the tease in his voice. "Who knew you could be so bold, Ames." She could practically feel his smirk.

"No, I mean to your house…for dinner," Amy said a bit louder.

"No." His answer was direct and serious.

"Why not? Please! Just come…I wouldn't know what to say to your mom or brother. It just will be awkward…" Amy said not moving from her bed.

"Why did you agree to go in the first place?" Sonic asked, now pretty mad. Why did every little thing make him mad? He grew quiet. Amy waited for the answer to her question. "My dad's going to be there," he said as if those words were acid coming out of his mouth.

Amy let out a quiet gasp. She actually never saw his dad those two days she's been to his house. "That should be more of a reason to be there," Amy said, not knowing how he'll take that comment.

"Like he cares," Sonic said quietly.

A sweat drop formed on Amy's head. _'What a drama queen,'_ she thought. The pink hedgehog stood up from her bed. "It won't be so bad," Amy said.

"Yeah Amy. It won't be so bad. Go join them for dinner." A click was heard.

"Sonic?" Amy asked into the phone. Nothing. "He hung up on me!" She practically yelled. Shaking her head, she grabbed a small jacket and headed out the door.

* * *

><p>Arriving at Sonic's house, Amy hesitated to ring the doorbell. Maybe it was a mistake to be there. Beads of sweat started to form on the poor hedgehog's head. The evening breeze blew her quills to her side along with the loose fitting shirt she wore underneath her brown jacket. Her gloveless hand began to get cold.<p>

Gathering her nerves, she rang the doorbell. No way to turn back now.

The door opened revealing a blue male hedgehog. He was in a suit, more business like, outfit. His green eyes looked at Amy in confusion. "Yes?" His voice was deep. More like Sonic if he actually had a deep voice.

Amy held her hands in front of her. "My-my name's Amy Rose," She said with a smile. "I was invited to eat dinner by Miss Dawna," Amy said politely.

The male hedgehog's eye didn't change emotion. He looked to be more cold that sweet. That actually made Amy a bit more nervous. He opened the door wider, "Come in."

The agitated ton in his voice also didn't subside. A chill went down Amy's spine. _'Definitely a horrible idea!'_

She entered the house only to be greeted by the aroma of food. Her stomach started to grumble as the smell entered her nose.

"Amy!" A female voice greeted. Amy was lead through the living room and into the kitchen. Dawna was washing the dishes she used to cook. "Please sit down in the dinning room," She insisted as she turned her head to her side to take a better look at the pink hedgehog. "Johnny and, I'm sure, Max are sitting down."

Amy only nodded. Dawna went back to washing the rest of the dishes. The pink hedgehog walked into the dinning room, feeling uneasy. There were six seats around the table. Johnny sat in one of the side table while the blue hedgehog from earlier sat on one of the chairs in the end of the table. She was betting he was Max.

"Hey, beautiful," said the light blue hedgehog with a smirk.

Another chill went down her back as he greeted her. "Uh, hi," Amy said back with a nervous smile. She took her seat on the other side of Johnny that wasn't facing him.

"So you're the Amy Dawna has told me about," Max said as he looked at her. His eyes held no compassion whatsoever.

"I'd say so," Amy said with a smile, trying to break the awkwardness. "She's very nice!"

"Hmm," Max looked away from her.

'_I'm guessing he doesn't want to talk anymore,'_ Amy thought, kind of surprised. She took off her jacket and hung it behind on her chair.

"It's hard to believe that you're only 15 years old," Johnny's sly voice said breaking the silence.

The front door opened and closed with a slam. The noise captured the attention of the animals in the house. Entering the dinning room was Sonic. His annoyed look matched the look he was suddenly given by Johnny and Max. Tension rose in the room. Sonic didn't look at either of them. Instead he kept his eyes closed as he made his way behind Amy.

"Could we switch seats?" He asked her in a low voice.

Amy was still surprised he arrived! She really thought he wasn't going to. Snapping back to reality, she nodded. "Of course." With Sonic around, she didn't feel too nervous about sitting in front of Johnny now. _'What's come over me?'_ she thought to herself.

Sonic took his seat. The entire room was quiet. Dawna walked in, carrying four plates of food in her arms. She set one in front of everyone, except Sonic. That didn't surprise him though. Instead he looked away from them. She then took her seat.

Amy pushed her plate in front of him. "I don't want to be such a bother," Amy said politely. "I can serve myself," she said with a smile. Amy stood up and walked to the kitchen. There was one plate that was on the counter. It was also filled like the others. Mash potatoes, peas, and a piece of meat covered the plate. She took the plate and went back to her seat.

The atmosphere was still heavy as she sat down. Sonic slowly ate his food, ignoring the glares that were given to him by his brother and father. His mom ate with her eyes clothes. She didn't even take a bite before Dawna spoke.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. Her voice monotone, while looking at Sonic.

He looked up at her, "What does it look like? I'm eating."

"You weren't invited, bro," Johnny said.

Amy let out a tiny, low gasp. He wasn't invited to dinner by his own family? He doesn't need to even be invited! She finally took her first bite of the food.

"Amy invited me to come," Sonic said as he took another small bite of his food.

The room got quiet again. The entire family ate their food in silence, making Amy feel nervous at every bite she took. This was definitely the oddest dinner she ever went to.

Max stood up. His empty plate stayed at place. "I'm going to go now," he said as started to leave the room. "That was a great dinner, Dawna."

"Wait, where are you going?" Amy asked not being able to be quiet.

Max looked back at the young hedgehog, "Home. Back to my _real_ family." The last remark was said with a glare given to Sonic.

Sonic looked back at his dad, glaring back at him. Amy looked from Sonic to Max. "What do you mean?"

"He has another family at another town," Dawna said plainly. "He's a married man now."

"But what about Sonic?" Amy asked, her anger began to rise.

"He's no son of mine."Sonic immediately stood up in rage causing the chair to fall back. He glared at his entire family, including Amy. He wanted to say something but couldn't. instead he walked out of the room and out of the house slamming the door harder than went he entered.

Amy slammed her hands on the table, "I can't stand this! What kind of family are you, anyway?" Everyone looked at her as if she wasn't yelling. "Why have you two denied that Sonic is your own?"

"He was a mistake," Dawna said plainly. "His birth caused my failed relationship with Johnny's father…" Dawna closed her eyes in furry, "Because of him, I am a single mom having to do everything around here!" She abruptly stood, "Once my ex-husband found out Sonic's birth wasn't planned, he began to look down on me like I was a slut!" Tears started to form in her eyes and she slowly sat down again.

"A child like that brings no joy to me," Max said. "I come here every year to visit, like the court told me." His cold eyes looked at Amy, "And why do you care? Sonic hasn't achieved anything that makes me proud."

"You have no idea what Sonic has done…" Amy began to say. She looked up at Max and glared at him, "He's been helping me with my math these past two days! He takes advanced classes and is two years ahead of what he should be in!" She then looked down. "I was a mistake, but my parents let me live and treated my like the daughter they always wanted." Amy glared at Dawna and said in a low voice "Why do you treat him like trash if you let him live? He's not a mistake if you planned on giving birth to him!"

Tears started to form in her eyes.

"Drama queen…" Johnny said in a low annoyed voice. "This is not any of your damn business! Shut up and let us live how we live!"

"I may act like a drama queen," Amy began, "But at least I respect every person I meet! You can't sleep with every person, you know!" She grabbed her jacket and began to walk away. "You guys have no idea how your selfish acts make Sonic feel. I'm sorry, but I doubt I'll come back again. Especially to a dysfunctional family…" She left the three silent hedgehogs.

Amy quickly left the house. She closed the door behind her and leaned on it as she sighed.

"That was rude, you know," a voice said to her, startling the pink hedgehog. She looked around the bushes and the lawn. No one was in sight. "In the tree."

Amy looked to the large tree a few feet beside the front door. She found the blue hedgehog that had stormed out earlier laying on a branch strong enough to support his weight. His green eyes shone as he looked at her, "What…You heard the entire thing?" She paused for a moment. "And from all the way out here?"

It was already dark outside. The only light that shown was from the moon and one street light. The blue hedgehog smirked and pointed at his ears. "My hearing is very acute," he informed her. Sonic jumped from the tree to the ground next to her, "You know, you didn't have to say all of that."

Amy looked away embarrassed. "This isn't the first time I did this…but I couldn't help it!" She turned back to him, "What they said really made me mad!"

"I didn't know you were…um well you know…" Sonic said not wanting to say the word 'mistake.'

"Yeah. My mom said that conceiving me wasn't planned, but my birthing was. So I'm not a mistake." Amy smiled at the blue hedgehog, "I think she just said that so I wouldn't feel like an outcast from everyone else and you shouldn't either." She finished her statement pointing at him.

Sonic could only look away. Tails was the only other Mobian that knew about his situation and he knew not to talk about it. Amy was the first to talk about it while trying to make him feel better. She wasn't showing pity at all. In a way, she knew exactly how he felt. A small smile form on his lips.

"I doubt I'll ever be welcome back, with what I said to them," Amy said playing around with the grass with her foot.

Sonic looked back at her. The moonlight made her quills shine. He shrugged, "You never know."

"Heh." Amy put on her jacket, "Well I'm going to go. I hope everything works out for you and your family." She gave him a smile before leaving the property. "Bye!" Amy called out waving at him.

Sonic only waved back. He looked back up at the tree and climb back to the branch he was laying on. _'I'm not going back in there'_ He thought to himself. The branch he laid on was right outside of his room. The window was closed but he didn't care.

It wasn't long before a noise came from his room. Thinking quick, Sonic moved back to the center trunk so he wouldn't be seen, but he could see inside. His dad had entered his room. That actually surprised him.

The older blue hedgehog walked in, not bothering to turn on the lights. He slowly studied his surroundings, until finally letting his eyes set upon a picture that Sonic kept on the drawer near the window. He slowly walked towards it and picked it up.

It was an old photograph of the entire family together when Sonic was around five years old. Sonic had passed kindergarten and his teacher took the picture for remembrance. That was actually a time when Sonic was truly happy. His dad held him on his shoulder while his mom looked stressed over the fact that she thought he was going to fall. During that time, his parents weren't actually married. They never were married at all.

Dawna already had a husband, Johnny's dad. He was a teal colored hedgehog with many piercings. She met Max while going grocery shopping. One thing lead to another, and Sonic was then conceived. Johnny's dad then started to get suspicious of his birth. The day he found out was a few days into first grade. He gotten angry at both of them. He first slapped Dawna very hard, then took out the rest of his anger out on Sonic. He called for help for his mom but she only glared at the little hedgehog. He later left them.

Max later found out and tried to help them with the money expense. The couple fought and their relationship ended, both putting the blame on Sonic. Since that day, Sonic never was truly happy. The anger of everything that happened during that day and beyond has been boiling inside of him ever since. Every once in a while he would let out his anger. One time was the day he yelled at Amy and punched the wall. He wasn't really angry at her.

Max sighed and put the photograph down. He then walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Sonic stared at disbelief. The only person that has ever been in his room was Amy, and that was just to have a place to tutor her. No one else ever went near there.

* * *

><p>Sonic walked through the city the next day. It was the afternoon and he had already ate. That morning, the hedgehog family didn't eat breakfast together. Max was already out of the house. Normally Dawna and Johnny would eat together and talk, but today was different. Actually, neither of them ate breakfast! Sonic thought that was very odd.<p>

Shaking his head out of his thoughts, he looked onto his path. The streets were busy. Many Mobians hurriedly walked, while other laughed and joke with their friends at they entered a store or a restaurant. A few feet away, many families enjoyed each others company in the city park. As he reached the freshly cut lawn of the park, Sonic caught sight of a familiar pink hedgehog.

He looked beyond the people and found that she was talking to his dad and mom while Johnny stood there like he didn't care. He couldn't hide his smile though. Not knowing what was up, he decided to leave. He wasn't invited after all.

"Sonic!" Amy's cheerful voice penetrated through the chatter of the other Mobians around them.

Sonic looked back and found that she was already beside him. Maybe she was faster then him. The thought actually scared Sonic. "What do you want?" Sonic asked her.

"Go talk to them," Amy said as she grabbed his hand so and attempted to pull him towards them.

Sonic pulled his hand away, "Hell no." That replied gave him a hammer whack on his head.

"Just talk to them!" Amy said. Her voice rose. "I already apologized about my behavior yesterday and they forgave me." She said that as if she was embarrassed about it. "You should really talk to them." She put away her hammer.

Sonic rubbed his head.

"Sonic, we really have to talk, son," said a deeper voice. Sonic stopped rubbing his head and looked to his side. His dad looked at him. His eyes were no longer cold, but now filled with guilt and regret.

Amy pushed Sonic towards him. "Just go!" she said cheerfully. "I bet everything will go right with all of you again."

Sonic looked to Amy then back to his dad. "Alright," he said as he gave in.

Amy smiled at the pair as they both walked towards Dawna and Johnny. Her smile grew even bigger as she saw Dawna hug her young son for the first time in a long time as she cried.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! <em>This<em> drama over! Lol I feel like this chapter is a bit rushed though ): I'm sorry if it is! If many of you guys have no clue what happened let me explain in a shorter version:**

**Amy went to Sonic's place to dinner and learned the real reason to why Sonic was neglected. Sonic storms out of the house. She gets angry at the family and yells at them (don't ever do that at someone else's house D: it's very rude). The family regrets their actions and now try to treat Sonic a whole lot better.**

**I do hope that was easier to understand x.x I'm mostly hoping you didn't need to read that just to understand this chapter. Tell me what you guys think! Sonamyness coming very soon! Please be a bit patient 83  
><strong>


	10. Bows and Guess what!

**Well damn XD Was someone trying to remind that Sonic has other friends? Geez, people I know what I write lol Anyway! Many thanks for the reviews! I know that that scenario in the last chapter would be used thousands of time DX So if that seemed very unoriginal, that's my bad! But of course, since I had the chapter planned ahead of time, it's the only scenario that would fit lol**

**On with the chapter!**

* * *

><p>The school bell rang. Every student in the school practically ran out of the school. It was already the end of the school year. Many cars that were loaded with other Mobians picked up some of the students. The sun shone bright for them and seem to promise them a great first day of summer vacation.<p>

Suddenly a pink blur ran out of the school. It was Amy. Her face cringed as she jumped up and down. She moved her hands on her back, release a few squeals. The day was breezy, so the movement of the jumps and the wind picked up her skirt uniform. At every jump and spin she took, she would move her hands down to her skirt to keep it from showing anything intimate, but quickly moved them to her back.

A laughter came out of the school. The laughter of a certain blue hedgehog. As if thinking that her reaction would last forever, he walked out of the school casually. After that dinner, Sonic's life made a complete 180 degree turn. His mom treated him a lot better and expected him to be home after school and for dinner. If he ever went out, he had a curfew. Besides these rules, his life changed for the better. His dad promised to call and seem him for the holidays. Johnny said that whenever Sonic was down in love, that he should go to him. Sonic only laughed but agreed.

"Look, Miss Twitchy," Sonic said as he neared the pink hedgehog. "Let me take out that ice, alright?" He couldn't hold in his laughter.

"Hell no!" Amy yelled at him. "My jumping actually moved the ice to the front of my shirt! You are not going to put your hand down there!" She kept jumping around. She could still feel the ice move around.

"Well you better stop jumping around then," Sonic began with a shrug and a smirk. "If you keep at it, everyone will see your red panties." WHACK! Amy's Piko Piko Hammer crashed down onto Sonic's head and hard, sending him to the ground dazed.

"Shut up!" She shouted at him "And keep your eyes away from my skirt!" Surprised, she looked down. She couldn't feel the ice anymore, but her school uniform shirt was wet along with the upper part of the skirt. A sweat drop formed on her head. _'That was one huge piece of ice…and how come it didn't come out! I don't tuck in my shirt at all!'_ she thought to herself.

Sonic stayed sitting on the ground, rubbing his head with a smile on his head. "Don't you ever get sick of hitting me?" He asked seriously, while hinting a bit of sarcasm.

Tearing her attention away from her uniform, Amy crossed her arms and glared at Sonic. "Not one bit," she said with an evil grin.

Sonic stood up and still rubbed his head. "I could've helped, you know. It's not like you have anything to hide in there." He jumped right before the hammer reached him with his same teasing smirk. Instead, it created a crater on the concrete.

"Shut up! I'll have you know, they're actually the right size for my height and type of body!" Amy yelled as she looked up at Sonic.

The smirk remained on his muzzle, "Oh yeah? What size?"

"What's it to you!" Amy's hammer was stuck, so she couldn't hit him. Lucky for him.

The blue hedgehog chuckled, "Calm down. I was only kidding." He was about to turn to leave the maddened pink hedgehog until he remembered something. "Oh yeah…" He then bonked Amy on her head with his fist. It wasn't so hard like a fight fist, but it was hard enough for it to hurt.

"Ow! What was that for?" Amy asked as she rubbed her own head.

"For giving my mom the idea of a curfew," Sonic said as he crossed his arms and looked annoyed. "And for hitting me those thousands of times with your hammer," he added at the end with a grin.

Amy looked up at Sonic. She knew that the way he was living before was over, but was the curfew really that bad? Or was that his way of saying 'thank you?' She playfully hit Sonic on the arm. "I was happy to give her the idea!" She said, playing along. "Besides, your other friends can visit you now and get to know your family."

"None of them has ever come to my house," Sonic plainly said. He began to walk away from the school and into the city.

Amy walked up beside him. "That's hard to believe," she said with a nervous giggle. "At least one friend has, right?"

Sonic looked at her while he kept walking. "If I count you as my friend, then only one ever did." He turned his head back to the path he was walking. "With how Mom and Johnny acted before, I never invited anyone to my house. Not even Tails. And he's one of my closest buds."

Amy's eyes slightly widened. "That's kind sad…but I understand why." She smiled at him, "Now you can though!"

"Yeah, I guess so," Sonic said, not even turning to look at Amy.

"You know, I began to think that you pranked me because of your family situation," she began as she started to glare at him. "Now that that's over with, you still mess around with me! How come?"

Sonic chuckled, "Like I told old Knucklehead; old habits just never die." He began to walk backwards. "Enough about me. How did your exam go?"

Amy could feel the atmosphere around her become blue, "It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be, Thanks to you."

"You're welcome," Sonic said with his trademark grin.

"But it was still hard!" Amy continued. "Without your help, I would've failed my math exam horribly!"

A sweat drop formed on Sonic head, "So in other words, you barely passed it."

Amy pathetically nodded. Right then, she felt as if a hole formed on the ground below her and she slowly sank in.

"I'll still help you, if you want," Sonic offered. He turned back around as he almost hit a 'Stop' sign.

"You know, there something I've been wondering for a while now," Amy said as she put her index finder on her chin while looking up.

Sonic stayed quiet. He waited for her to finish her statement.

"Last time I remember, you were one year up ahead in kindergarten," Amy continued (A/N: As in she was in preschool while he was in kindergarten). "So how come we're in the same grade now? You're way too smart to fail."

Sonic chuckled and said with a smile, "I failed on purpose."

That statement actually made Amy fall flat on her face. "Can you be any more stupid?" Amy shot back up and said.

"When I was in fifth grade, Tails told me that he wanted to graduate together. So I fail," Sonic said with the same smile on his mouth. A sweat drop formed on his head, "But apparently he was only kidding about that, so I pretty much fail for nothing."

The pink hedgehog shook her head, "Seriously?" She sighed. "Well that was nice of you, I guess," Amy said quietly.

"You have no idea how nice I can be," Sonic said getting close to Amy's face. As if reading her actions, Sonic dodged her hammer again. He ducked down right before the hammer made impact and jumped backwards with a smirk. "You know, you're kind of cute whenever you try to hit me," Sonic told her.

Amy could feel her face start to flush. Okay, how can she react to that? Before they left school, he put a huge chunk of ice down her shirt (Chaos knows why it never fell out of her untucked shirt.) Then he had the guts to say something about her panties and her chest! And now he's said something this nice to her? What's up with that! She couldn't control the warm rushing to her cheeks.

Sonic began to laugh hard. "You know how easy it is to make you blush?" He said while laughing. Within seconds he was down on the ground.

Amy had taken out her hammer. "You are unbelievable!"

* * *

><p>"It seems like he starting to warm up to you, sugar," Rouge said. Amy, Rouge, and Wave were all at Tails' workshop. They were looking for Knuckles. Well Rouge was and she asked Amy and Wave to help her. Then ended up staying at Tails' place at the end. The trio were sitting around his kitchen table while he was making changes to one of his machines.<p>

"You know how rare this is to hear? Especially about old blue boy himself," Wave said as she leaned back on her chair.

"How could he be warming up to me? He still messes around with me!" Amy said as she slammed her head on the table. She turned her head to the side to reveal a large bruise mark on her forehead. "I have noticed he smiles a lot more now, so I guess that's good."

Rouge laughed and slapped Amy on her back. "What do you expect? His family treats him a lot better and his dad actually calls him! You did good, Amy," Rouge finished with a smile.

"I actually want to thank you for that," the young kitsune said. He came out from his workshop to the kitchen to get a bottle of water. He wore goggles on top of his head. His brown overalls was obviously used a lot for his fixing. Amy was still surprised that a young fox at 12 years old could actually be this smart. He was in a lot of advanced classes and just found at that starting the next school year, he's going to be in the same grade as she is.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked, lifting her head off the table.

"Sonic never actually smiled before," Tails began to say. "It would either be forced or fake, never real." He walked past the girls to the refrigerator. His two tails never stood in one place, even as he reached in to grab a bottle of water.

"Never smile?" Rouge said confused. "I'd always see him smile every once in a while. Especially when he messed around with someone."

Tails grabbed the bottle and closed the fridge. "It probably was forced. See, if you study his smile now from then, you'll see a difference," he said before drinking the cold water.

"Well, real smile or not, I'd like to mess with him!" Amy said as she slammed a fist onto the palm of her other hand.

"You know," Tails sat on another chair near the girls. "I never actually seen anyone mess around with Sonic." He began to laugh, "Knuckles would try, but his attempts just end up failing and turning around to him!" He immediately stopped laughing and had a nervous smile on, "Uh, no offense to you, Rouge."

Rouge rested her elbow on the table and put her head on her hand, "Knuckles is stupid sometimes. He wouldn't know what to give me if he was the one that planned to have a romantic evening." A sweat drop formed on her head as she remembered the last time they had a 'romantic' evening.

"Oh!" Amy turned to Tails, "That reminds me, I know this is late but thank you very much for the box of bows you gave me!" She said with a huge smile. "I really do appreciate it, though I wouldn't know why you'd give a complete stranger a gift."

"Bows?" Tails placed his bottle on the table. He looked up to think, "I don't remember buying a box of bows to anyone."

Amy's smile disappeared. "Sonic told me that you told him to give me a box of bows," she said, now feeling very confused.

Tails blinked once. "You mean when went to the mall? I remember seeing you that one day."

Amy nodded. "Yeah. The day after, Sonic gave me the bows."

"Hmm, I remember telling him that it would be very nice of him if he bought them for you," Tails informed her.

Wave snickered, "Sounds to me like Sonic likes Amy. He was probably the one that bought those bows for you!" She said as she sat up straight.

"And with him being this nice to you now," Rouge chimed in, "I'm betting he's starting to like you!" she finished with a huge smile on her face. "Finally! Sonic loves someone!"

"If that's so…I don't love him," Amy said. That statement surprised the her friends. "I can't…I'm still in love with Jay." Her voice was low and mournful.

"Sugar, I bet Jay would want you to move on," Rouge said trying to comfort the pink hedgehog.

"Who's Jay?" Tails whispered to Wave.

"Amy's ex-boyfriend," Wave to him. "He died protecting her."

"Oh…that's horrible…" Tails said, still in a hushed tone.

The front door opened. Both Sonic and Knuckles entered without noticing the girls. The night seemed to always be very windy so both of the guys had on jackets. Knuckles shook his head and sighed while Sonic slowly entered the house and gently pushed the door closed. The group around the table could only stare at them in disbelief. How could they not notice them?

"So, your mom is okay with you staying over?" Tails asked. He stayed at the table with the girls.

"Yeah," Sonic looked up at the table and his eyes widened in surprise. He grabbed his chest as he quickly backed up and tripped over a small lamp table beside the door. A sweat drop form on all of their heads. "Where the crap did you guys come from?" Sonic asked them.

Knuckles looked over to the kitchen and grunted. He made an attempt to run but was blocked by the coffee table in the middle of the living room.

More sweat drops formed as Rouge lunged herself over the kitchen table and onto Knuckles. "You have any idea how long I've been trying to look for you?" She said as she landed on top of the red echidna. He struggled to get her off. "Did you forget again that we had a dinner date today?"

Knuckles stopped struggling and looked up to the ceiling as he thought. "We had a…"

"Don't play dumb!"

Before she could do any sort of damage, Knuckles pushed her off and ran across the room. "Calm down, Rouge. Don't do anything crazy," Knuckles said he frantically shook his hands in front of him. Seconds later, Rouge threw herself at him and kicked him to the wall. Knuckles got up and glared at the white bat, "Alright! You ask for it, bat girl!" Knuckles yelled at her while he threw a punch.

Amy, Wave, and Tails watched as the couple threw punches and kicks to one another.

"Should…we do something?" Amy asked, not knowing if it would be a good idea to interrupt them.

"They're always like this," Sonic said as he joined the trio in the kitchen. "The night you called me to go to dinner, they had a fight here too," Sonic said as he faced Amy.

Amy laughed, "So that's what the noise was!" All of a sudden a lamp was thrown right in the middle of the group, scaring them.

Tails slammed his head onto the table. "Why is it that my house is the one that ends up with the bruise and I end up having to buy more furniture?" He miserably said.

"I think we should get going, Amy," Wave said thinking is was a better idea to leave alive then to leave with bruises.

"Right!" Amy stood up from her chair. "Thanks a lot for letting us stay in your house for a bit, Tails! And very nice meeting you!" Amy said with a smile as she and Wave began to walk out of the kitchen. All of a sudden, she stopped. "Hold on, Wave." Amy turned back and affectionately hugged Sonic.

Sonic could only stand there. This was the second time she hugged him and he _still_ had no clue what to do! His hands were on his side, but they shook. He began to feel warm on his cheek. It then spread to his entire face. He knew he started to blush.

Amy let go of him. She looked up at him and smirk, "That's for teasing me today. And thank _you_ for the bows you gave me." Amy turned around and walked beside her snickering friend. The pair carefully walked into the living room, not wanting to get caught in the fight. They finally reached the door and they left.

Tails snickered. "You weren't expecting that now, were you?" He told Sonic.

Sonic casually walked over to the laughing fox and hit him on his head. He walked out of the kitchen and into the living room only have been hit by a flying couch that was aimed for Knuckles.

* * *

><p>The dorm room opened and the pink inhabitant swiftly walked in. She shut the door behind her then dropped herself onto her neatly made bed. The moonlight that shone through the window was enough to keep her room lit. She was going straight to sleep anyway. She evilly laughed to herself as she thought about the hug she gave to Sonic before leaving Tails' place.<p>

'_I bet that embarrassed him too!'_ Amy thought to herself.

She quickly got up and went to the drawer. She took out a pair of orange sleeping shorts that went together with a pink sleep top. She quickly changed into them and practically jumped into bed. She happily sighed as she laid in her bed.

RIIIING! Her cell phone rang. Reaching over to the nightstand beside her bed, she grabbed the phone and looked at the caller ID. It was her mom. Her night couldn't get any better! With a giggle, she answered the phone.

"Hey mom!" She said as she sat up on her bed.

"Hey sweetheart!" An equally cheerful voice said.

Amy hugged her knees, "It's been a while! How is everyone?" Amy asked. In truth, she really did miss her family.

"It has! We're just fine, honey…" Her voice died down. "Um…Amy I have some news to tell you…"

The tone her mom was using really worried Amy. "What is it?" As her mom began to say the news, Amy's smile disappeared. Her eyes widened.

"Jay… is still alive?" Amy asked in disbelief.

* * *

><p><strong>Mwahahaha! Okay I have the next couple of chapter planned. Rouge and Knuckles are abusive towards each other! D: lol please tell me what you think! Next chapter coming soon 83<strong>


	11. Thoughts

**Alright! I want to make something clear in before confusion starts to come up. The school system in the story is based on the US (I covered that up) but only grades 1st**** through 12****th****. Then I made something up in the kindergarten that could only make sense in this story and not anywhere else. The kindergarten here is combined with preschool. As in, there is Kindergarten I and Kindergarten II. Kindergarten I is preschool on here XP In reality, there's no such thing in the US that I know of XD It goes by Preschool, Kindergarten, 1****st**** grade, and so on! Okay enough confusion!**

**I appreciate all of the reviews! And I had to stop the last chapter somewhere XD Anyway, keep in mind that this chapter is with Sonic during that day. It takes place before Sonic arrives at Tails' place.**

**Anyway, on with this chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Come on! Help me find Knuckles! Wave is going to help too!" Rouge yelled as she pulled away Amy. Right after Amy shouted to Sonic about getting him back, Rouge arrived. She gave Amy no time to talk. She just pulled Amy away.<p>

"We'll find another day to tutor!" Amy yelled back at the blue hedgehog as she was dragged on the pavement.

A sweat drop formed on Sonic's head as Amy and Rouge quickly disappeared. They didn't even turn a corner! He shook his head and continued walking. He didn't even pay attention to where he was going. The Mobians around him swerved around him as he just kept going forward. In reality, he was very bored at this moment. Course it was a great time to run, but last time he ran with his school uniform on some tears appeared on the pants. He got in trouble with the school, saying that they could not supply him with anymore. Luckily, that happened after the whole dinner drama. His mom happily patched up the tears and the uniform was good as new.

His cell phone rang. He blinked once and took out the phone from his pocket. He took a quick look at the caller ID and answered the phone with a smile. "Yo, Tails."

"Hey, Sonic!" Tails greeted on the other line. "I was wondering if you could stay the night. I have a new invention to show you!"

"How much time do you have, anyway?" Sonic joked. "I'll ask when I get home." This time he looked ahead and noticed his was in the middle of the street! A loud horn beep caught his attention and he looked to his side. Acting fast, Sonic dashed to the sidewalk. This was a horrible time to wear his uniform.

"That's good. Oh and Sonic I'm glad your family finally treats you right," Tails told him.

Sonic chuckled. "How many time are you going to say that?" His laugh died down, but his smile was still lingered on his lips. "I am too. I owe a lot to Amy."

"So it was someone named Amy that helped you?" Tails began. "A girl? You let a girl help you?" His voice held a sarcastic tone. The young fox laughed. A vein could be seen on Sonic's head a mile away. Tails stopped laughing, "Oh! I'm going to go to your school next year! And in the same grade as you too!"

The vein disappeared. "That's great! Gee, that Orphan Program really helps a lot, doesn't it?"

"No. They said that I'm too far advanced in my intellectual and they could only put me a few grades up. This is the only change that they're going to make." Tails laughed, "I guess you failing really came in handy! We can actually graduate together."

Sonic laughed along with him, "That's great news, bud! Finally, I won't have to explain everything that happens!"

"Yeah, listen I have to go!" Tails said, now in a hurry. "I hope I see you later! Bye Sonic!"

"See ya." Click! Sonic put back the phone in his pocket and observed his surroundings. He just noticed that he was about to walk into his neighborhood. Lately, he would walk how with when he would not want to. The change in the house was actually good. Well he might as well ask now. Picking up his speed, Sonic sped walked to his house. As he was about to pass a house four doors away from his own home, he bumped into someone.

"Hey! Why don't you watch where you're going!" The Mobian yelled at Sonic.

He knew the voice so well. "I could ask you the same, Knuckles," Sonic said in a nonchalant way as he casually picked himself off the ground.

Knuckled hadn't even looked at the Mobian that he crashed in to. He was too busy tending to his own pain. Recognizing Sonic's voice, Knuckles looked up at him. "Oh, it's you," He just said as he got off the ground. "You seriously need to watch where you are going," He said to him as he closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"I'm not the one who was playing in the bushes," Sonic said with a sweat drop on his head. Knuckles' eye shot open in defeat. "Anyway," Sonic began to walk to his house. "What were you doing there in the first place?"

Knuckles walked beside him, "Hiding."

He didn't need to say more. "What is Rouge planning to do now?" Sonic asked. He wasn't really interested, but hearing Knuckles complain about it was amusing.

"Dinner plans!" The red echidna then tried to hide his head as if Rouge would appear and see him. "I'm not so good when it comes to dinner Hell, last time we had one she complained to me about how unromantic I am!" He then yelled at Sonic. "You know how hard it is to be romantic around her?"

Sonic backed away from him, "I'm not the one dating her, so I don't know." He was already in front of his house. "Hold on," he told Knuckles. Sonic quickly entered his house. He told asked his mom for permission about sleeping over at Tails' house. She instantly agreed. He then headed out to his room and looked out the window to see if Knuckles was there.

The sight he was actually made him laugh. Knuckles was still there, but in his yard hiding in a bush. Sonic looked beyond to the other side of the street. Rouge, Wave, and Amy were walking down the sidewalk. Rouge looked as if she was stomping at every step she took while Amy and Wave tried to calm her down.

Sonic looked back in his room. He sighed and changed into a pair of baggy jeans and a black T-shirt. In a bag he put in another pair of clothes to change into and a jacket. No matter what temperature it is outside, Tails' house always grew extremely cold at night. He also threw in his toothbrush and deodorant.

He wave goodbye to his mom and walked out the door. Knuckles was still behind the same bush, quivering. Sonic quietly walked behind him, "They're gone, you know."

Knuckles leaped over the bush. "Damn it, Sonic!" He yelled. "Don't scare me like that!"

Sonic laughed, "You made yourself paranoid." He shrugged and smirked, "It's not really my fault, now is it?"

Knuckles grumbled. The two friends walked out of the yard and to the opposite direction the girls were heading. Yeah it was amusing to watch the pair fight, but Sonic knew when Knuckles needed a break. All the red echidna did was complain about how Rouge is demanding but at the same time likes how she acts.

"You're lucky you're single, you know," Knuckles told Sonic after his complaints.

"You can't beat the blissful joy of being a single hedgehog," Sonic said with a smile.

Knuckles grinned. "But in the eyes of every girl, you are already taken." Sonic's expression changed. His smile turned into a line. Knuckles snickered and elbowed him, "You spend your free time with Amy! If she's not paying attention to you, you mess around with her." He shrugged, "It's like you're begging for her atten-" He was suddenly cut off by a punch in the stomach. It wasn't very hard, but it was hard enough to shut him up.

"It's not like that!" Sonic told him. He looked away, "I…it's just fun messing with her."

Knuckles rubbed his stomach and held in his temper. "Just messing with her?" He asked, his voice kind of raspy. The punch was probably too much for Knuckles to handle. They kept walking. Sonic didn't look Knuckles in the eye, instead he looked at the concrete in front of him. Knuckles rarely saw him like this. Sonic was deep in thought, as if he was concentrating. "So, what do you think about her?"

Sonic didn't even flinch at that question as Knuckles thought he would. He just kept looking down. "Lately…I don't really know." His expression started be shadowed over. "She…when she's around…I feel happy."

"Happy?" Knuckles question. He then began to think of his own relationship with Rouge. 'Whenever I'm around her…I just feel suffocated,' he thought as a sweat drop formed on his head. 'Yet, I can't be without her.'

"It's probably because of what she said to my family," Sonic shrugged. He sighed and smacked his forehead, "I mean, I'm grateful but I know I'm not feeling gratitude towards her."

"Then what are you feeling?" Knuckles asked, now more curious than ever.

Sonic didn't say anything. He didn't ignore the question, he just didn't know what to say. What is he really feeling? He stayed silent. "Well, let me think back to my 'relationships,'" Sonic said, making visible quotation marks around the word 'relationship' with his fingers. He looked up at the sky. "The closest I felt to liking someone was when I went out with Mandy."

Knuckles looked at him surprised. "Seriously?" He asked him as he kind of hunched down. "It's hard to tell when you like someone since you just went out with girls just because."

Sonic grinned, "I just said it was the closest, not that I actually liked her."

Knuckles straightened back up. "Well what did you start to like about Mandy?" He asked.

Sonic looked at Knuckles. He was very surprised! Knuckles wasn't the type to help anyone else out. This side of him actually scared Sonic a little bit. "Uh…well," He began. "I guess it was all the attention she gave me.""Attention?" Knuckles put his hand under his chin, as if he began to think. "Well, she did give you a lot of it. I can see why you started to like her."

"Yeah well that feeling was short lived since she gave me too much of it," Sonic said. A sweat drop formed on his head as he began to think about all the attention she gave him. No matter when Sonic was, Mandy was close behind him. Even when he told her he wanted to be alone, she would stay away for ten minutes!

_Flashback_

_Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails sat in a smoothie shop in the city. Smoothies weren't exactly Sonic's favorite thing to drink. In fact, he actually hated them. The thought of Mandy knowing this made Sonic feel relaxed thinking she would not even think to look here._

_Sonic sighed as he played with his smoothie. There was no way he was going to drink that at all! _

_Tails laughed, "Don't worry, Sonic. I doubt Mandy is trying to look for you. Especially in this place!" He was trying to make his best buddy feel better._

_Beads of sweat drops formed. "I know she knows I hate smoothies, but knowing how she is…" More sweat drops formed on his head._

_Knuckles began to laugh hard. "Mandy is crazier than Rouge!" Knuckles said out loud. He couldn't stop laughing. The smoothie he was drinking almost came out his nose. "Seeing you suffer like this," Knuckles continues between his gulps and slurps, "This is really amusing! I wouldn't imagine you, of all the guys, would hide from his girlfriend!"_

_Sonic hit Knuckles on the head so hard that the red echidna landed on the table, dazed. Tails just looked at the duo like they were crazy._

_"Why don't you just break up with her now?" Tails asked before he took another sip of his smoothie._

_Sonic moved the straw around in his cup, "It's not time."_

_"Why does that matter?" Knuckles asked as he came out of his dazed stage._

_"October 6th…that's the day it all began…" The low voice made Knuckles and Tails feel very uneasy. "I can't break up with her until then," Sonic finished._

_"Uh…what about April 6th?" Tails grabbed the courage to ask._

_"Oh that? I don't want to be in a relationship for too long, so I thought six months was okay enough," Sonic said in 'as-a-matter-of-fact' kind of way._

_"SONIC!"_

_Sonic was then dragged out of the smoothie shop. It happened so fast, Knuckles and Tails didn't even see what happened. They just assumed he ran out of the shop. It just took them a few seconds to realize that he was dragged out of the shop. 'Mandy,' they both thought at the same time._

_Two blocks away from the shop, Mandy stopped right in front of the dinner he also ate in. The sky blue hedgehog had the smoothie in her hand. She was still in her school uniform._

_"I was looking everywhere for you!" She said, and was about to cry. "I thought you didn't like smoothies!"_

_"Uh…" Sonic took a step back. He shook his hands in front of him in defense, "No, I uh… Tails and Knuckles said I should try it and I did…and now I like it!" he lied._

_"Oh okay!" A smile returned to her face, and she grabbed Sonic by the back. "You should drink the rest then!" Mandy pour the smoothie down his throat, "It can be good for you too!"_

_End Of Flashback_

Sonic could still taste the smoothie. "It was just the attention that I liked and the fact she gave me it," Sonic told the red echidna. "She just took it too far."

"What kind of attention does Amy give you?" Knuckles asked him.

The sun was starting to set. The orange and pink sky began to turn a shade of purple. Many small chaos filled the even sky as they flew overhead with fruit in their hands. Their small 'chao' cries blended in with the honks of the trains.

"I actually force her to give me attention," Sonic said, feeling guilty about it. "But she did made mom, dad, and Johnny give me the attention I've wanted as a kid." He sighed again and looked down. "Now that I have that, I still feel like I'm missing something, you know?" He looked at Knuckles and gave him an embarrassing smile, "Maybe I crave for more attention."

A sweat drop formed on the red echidna's head. "You are such a kid," Knuckles told him bluntly. "It's probably not attention you crave, but something more," he told Sonic and gave him a sly smile. "I felt that way before I met Rouge and now I feel-"

"Suffocated?" Sonic said, not letting Knuckles finish his statement.

Knuckles smacked the back of the hedgehog's head. "No!" He thought about it again. "Well, a bit…but that's not what I wanted to say." The red echidna took a deep breathe and calmed down, "What I wanted to say is that I feel needed." Sonic only looked at his red friend. What did he mean by that? "There's just something about Rouge that keeps me happy and feel like I want to keep on seeing her."

There was a distant look on Knuckles' eyes. Sonic could only imagine what he could be thinking about. Sonic never actually liked anyone as much as a friend before. Was it possible that that he went beyond the friendship base and went straight to liking Amy?

The pair were already in the Mystic Ruins. Instead of taking the train, they just decided to walk all the way. Sonic could handle the long walk, but he doubt Knuckles could.

Amy Rose. What was he to Sonic?_ 'I certainly mess around with her a lot more than I have with any other girl…'_ he thought. _'Come to think of it, Amy is the only one I mess with anymore.'_

"So your mom gave you permission to go to Tails' house?" Knuckles asked him, bringing him back to reality.

"Huh? Oh yeah, she said it was okay," Sonic answered him. They reached the house and stood quietly by the door.

"So, do you like Amy or not?"

That question actually surprised Sonic. "I like her," he simply said.

Knuckles shook his head, "That's not what I mean."

Sonic only stood there silently as Knuckles opened the door. He quietly followed him inside.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! Sorry I couldn't get to the whole Jay thing in this chapter mostly because I had to get everything together lol Hope you guys liked this chapter! And Happy Birthday, BlueyO!<strong>


	12. One Down, One to Go

**Many thanks for the reviews! Okay so this chapter is still in Sonic's point of view…well not exactly lol but it still with Sonic. And I'm very glad many of you enjoy this story! I'm sorry for the waited arrival of Jay but you guys really have to be patient XD Like I said, I have to put everything together! Reading this chapter may help you understand a bit about what I'm saying lol**

**Next chapter!**

* * *

><p>Sonic laid on the couch. The night had gotten extremely cold, well at least inside Tails' house. Sonic insisted on sleeping in the living room. A few hours after Amy and Wave left, Knuckles and Rouge stopped fighting. The white bat started to cry after she calmed down. That sight was something Knuckles dreaded to see. He made a promise to make it up to her by taking her to dinner the next day. She was thrilled to hear it, but couldn't stop crying (probably out of happiness.) The couple then left.<p>

The night was quiet. Light snores could be heard from Tails' room. It was already past midnight and the blue hedgehog couldn't sleep at all. He still kept thinking about the very last question Knuckles asked him. Did he, Sonic the Hedgehog, really like Amy? He smacked his forehead. Why was that so difficult to answer? Of course he liked her company and she's always very cheerful, even right after he'd mess around with her.

Sonic groaned and got up. He pushed the blanket off that, somewhat, kept him warm and walked to the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator door to grab a bottle of water.

"Couldn't sleep?" A voice behind him asked. It actually scared the crap out of Sonic, but he hid it.

"No." Sonic stood up straight after he grabbed the bottle and turned to face Tails. "Could you? Or did I wake you up?" He asked the young fox. Tails wore light blue pajamas with clouds printed on it.

Tails rubbed the back of his head. "Actually since I've been getting robbed lately, I've been a light sleeper."

Sonic looked behind him and saw that he held a very large wrench. A sweat drop formed on his head. He was very lucky Tails realized it was Sonic. "I've had some things on my mind, and just thinking about it didn't let me sleep at all," Sonic said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Tails asked him. "I bet that can help you clear your mind!" he said with a smile. Tails looked up to Sonic and thought of him as an older brother. Whenever he knew he could, Tails would always try to help the blue hedgehog to the best of his abilities. He couldn't help him when it before with his family because he didn't know how to in the first place.

Sonic looked at the bottle in his hand then back at the fox. "Sure thing," he said with a smile. "Let's just go take a walk too," Sonic added as he reached for his jacket inside his bag.

"Uh okay!" Tails ran up to his room to put on a T-shirt and a pair of pants. He grabbed a green jacket and ran downstairs. Sonic was already waiting for him outside. As he walked out, Tails closed the door behind and locked the door. "So…" He began, "What were you thinking about?"

Sonic started to walk. "About Amy," he simply said without hesitation.

"Amy?" Tails then thought back to earlier. "Oh! She seems very nice!" He told him with a smile. "Seeing her very cheerful, I wouldn't have guessed that her last boyfriend died." His smile turned into a frown and his voice lowered.

Sonic put his hands in the pocket of his jacket. He immediately looked at Tails as he said that. "I didn't know that," Sonic told him young friend.

Tails looked up at him, surprised. The expression didn't last long. "Well, that understandable," he said. "I mean, all you do is mess with her, right?"

The blue hedgehog looked ahead of him. "Most of the time. I don't really get to talk to her when it comes to anything serious." He grinned, "Well, there's tutoring but since school's over, I doubt she'll need it anymore."

The crickets sung in the background and the moonlight was their spotlight. The friends chattered on about Amy, not noticing their surroundings. The light was also the flashlight for the duo, though they, in a way, blindingly walked through the ruins and into the city. Most of the time, they would walk silently. What else could they say?

As they reached the outer limits of the city, Tails spoke up. "You said they you two mostly spend time together tutoring." Sonic looked at Tails. "Have you guys talked about anything at all that doesn't have to do with the tutoring?"

The blue hedgehog looked up at the diamond sky. The stars started to become invisible every time they were steps closer to the city. "Other than her problems in math, she told me a little bit of her family," he said as he looked back at Tails. "Before I found out she was in a similar situation like me, but her parents loved her from the start. I guess she felt that she wanted me to feel the same way." Sonic smiled and continued, "That's the first thing anyone has ever done for of something that big. Honestly, I wanted to get to know her more and messing with her was the only way I could think of…"

A sweat drop formed on Tails' head. "That's not the best way to get to know someone," he said. He turned his hands into fists and shook them, "With how you act, how can you expect her to know that you want to get to know her?" He stopped shaking his fists. His eyes beamed in the light and he pointed up to the sky, "Try to be nice and whenever she needs help, help her to your best ability. She'll eventually trust you enough to tell you a lot more than just family information"

Sonic half closed his eyes, "And how would you know this much about getting to know a girl?"

He was caught. His eyes widened and a light blush appeared on his muzzle. Tails laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head, "Well I know this girl and she tells me a lot of stuff." The blush on his white muzzle grew deeper.

Sonic smirked. He took out one hand out of his pocket and ruffled the fur on the top of Tails' head, "Has my bro found himself a girlfriend?"

Tails couldn't stop laughing. He was too embarrassed and Sonic making that accusation only made it worse, "N-no!" He couldn't stop blushing, "We're just friends!"

Sonic laughed, "Well, whatever you call it, I'm still happy for you, bud." He stopped ruffling his hair but kept smiling at him, "What's her name?"

"Um…" Tails could have become the next Rudolph! His entire face was as red as a tomato. It was impossible for him to hide his embarrassment. Who would've know that a twelve year old boy would get this shy about just saying his 'friend's' name. "Her-her name's Cream," Tails told him.

Sonic couldn't stop grinning. He secretly didn't want to talk about his own feelings, but at the same time he did want to. It didn't hurt to redirect the topic of the conversation to Tails. This was the first time he heard of Cream. Before, he had seen Tails be with a small rabbit. He would just pretend he didn't see after he has gotten Tails' attention.

"Cream?" Sonic grabbed the bottom of his chin. The goofy grin didn't leave his lips, "Is that that rabbit I found you hanging out with a few time before?"

Tails felt as if he could just faint. He couldn't say a single word. His mouth stayed opened as if he wanted to say something. It would just twitch every once in a while. "Uuuhhh…" The fox stopped walking.

Sonic only took two steps forward before noticing that Tails had stopped. "I don't think that something to be embarrassed about," Sonic told him. His grin was gone but a sweat drop formed on his head as he turned to look at the fox.

"When the crap did you see us hanging out together?" Tails yelled at him. "Why haven't you told me?" His head literally became big as he shouted. The blush never left his muzzle.

"I saw you only a few time before Amy came back," Sonic said. More sweat drops accompanied the one that was already on his head. "I didn't think it would have been such a big deal." Sonic could almost see fire burning behind Tails.

Tails grumbled and took a deep breathe. He looked down at the ground and laughed again, "Heh, well I guess it's out in the blue!" The blush was gone.

Sonic fell face first to the ground. Tails was incredible! The blue hedgehog envied his friend's way of handling embarrassments. "Yeah, I guess so," Sonic said as he stood up. He turned around and began to walk with Tails right in front of him. _'Okay…maybe I could be like Tails and handle these thought and feelings his way,'_ he thought. Sonic imagined his position in Tails' shoes. Actually, laughing about his own embarrassment was something he did not normally do. _'Okay…maybe not.'_

"So anyway…" Tails began. "About Amy. Do you know if she likes you?" He asked in curiosity even though he already knew the answer.

Sonic shrugged, "I don't really know how she sees me at all." The blue hedgehog grinned as he thought of the countless times he messed around with her. "She probably thinks of me as annoying," he guessed.

"I don't think she would count as you as annoying if she kept going to your house for tutoring," Tails told him. "I mean she did help you. Even with the fake date!" Tails couldn't help but laugh as he ended that statement.

Sonic had told him about the fake date. Tails couldn't stop laughing. Especially at the reaction Amy had gotten after Sonic had said something about "their future" together. That was the longest laugh the fox has ever had. A new record! Being sent right to the door of the diner wasn't exactly the smoothest landing he's ever been on.

"Does Johnny and your mom like Amy?" Tails asked right after he stopped laughing.

"My mom practically adores Amy," Sonic says kind of sounding unimpressed. "One day when I was tutoring her, we had gotten into an argument about a video we both saw on the internet. She had one opinion and I had another…" Sonic paused. Tails already knew a lot, should he say more embarrassing things? "My mom came running to the room and said that I shouldn't get into a fight with my girlfriend…" Sonic grumbled the last three words that left his mouth, hoping that Tails didn't hear.

"Ha! I bet your face was priceless thing to see!" Tails teased.

'_I'm so glad he's enjoying this…'_ Sonic thought. "Well, she kept pounding me with her hammer every time I would reach over to her book to point something out," he said as he rubbed his head. He could still feel every single whack he took of that hammer.

"What about Johnny?"

Sonic looked up at the sky. "He used to hate her after she told him that he couldn't sleep with every girl he meets," he said. "But then he brought home a girl that he liked and…"

_Flashback_

_Sonic sat on the living couch watching the television in his house. It has been a week since the dinner incident and the entire family had finally become 'normal.' It was around 6 o'clock and the evening sky began to turn orange. His mom had a headache that day so she wasn't around the house cooking or trying to spend more time with her two sons. _

_Sonic stayed home to take care of Dawna. He actually made soup (the recipe found on the internet) to take to his mom. He had actually softened up to her and just a little bit to his older brother. It wasn't until he placed the soup on the tray table on her bed that he realized that soups weren't really meant for headaches. She still thanked him for it though._

_With his mom asleep, Sonic stayed in the living room just in case she needed something. He sat laid back on the couch using the small coffee table as a foot stool. Just then he heard the front door open and automatically knew it was Johnny. Instead of taking night shifts, he switch them to a regular time as instructed by his mom._

_A female voice accompanied his own. Sonic was really interested in who it was so he kept his eyes on the TV. Johnny suddenly appeared next to the couch. Sonic looked to the side and up to his older brother. He wore a goofy grin which Sonic had never seen before. It was normally a smug smile._

"_Lil bro! I want you to meet my new girlfriend, Lilia," the light blue hedgehog suddenly said. He held the hand of a white female mouse. Normally, Johnny's girlfriends would look like they just came out of a strip club, but not this girl. She was well dressed. He clothes covered anything that wasn't suppose to be viewed. He hair was long on the back and was parted to the right on the front of her face._

_She looked at Sonic surprised, then gave him a friendly smile. "It's very nice to meet you, Sonic," She said politely._

_Sonic also gave her a smile. "Likewise," he told her then looked back to the television._

_Johnny maneuvered Lilia to the couch. She sat right beside Sonic. Lilia looked up at Johnny and smiled up at him, "You have such a lovely home!"_

_Johnny smiled back and sat down on the other side of her. "Thanks. I'd let my mom meet you but she's not feeling too well today," he told her. Though he wasn't home to take care of her, the light blue hedgehog was actually concerned about his mom. He felt a bit better knowing that Sonic would take care of him when he was at work._

"_Aw, the poor dear!" Lilia said, he face changed to a deep worry as she looked deep into Johnny's eyes._

_Lust the began to fill his eyes, "But uh…you know there is one hedgehog that's wanting to sleep with you." His goofy smile then turned back to the same smug smile he always wore._

_Lilia blush. She looked from Sonic then back to Johnny. "Well if he wants to, then I'll be willing to do it…" Lilia said shyly._

_Johnny still smiled. "Great!" He stood up as he held her hand. "We'll be back in a few, Sonic," Johnny confidently told his younger brother._

_Sonic still kept his eyes on the TV and nodded to Johnny's statement. He really didn't care what Johnny did with his girlfriends, but did he have to rub it to his face every time a new girl arrived by his side? Of course, rubbing that to Sonic's face really didn't do anything but made him look like he has a too much of an ego._

_Lilia didn't move. She looked up at Johnny surprised. "Oh! You meant with you…" She said, now sounding more embarrassed than shy._

_Johnny looked at his girlfriend surprised. "Oh course, I meant with me!" Johnny practically shouted. "Who did you think I meant?"_

_Lilia shyly looked at Sonic. "I thought you meant your brother." That statement literally made Johnny feel like a cracked mirror while making Sonic looked at her surprised. How the crap did she get that idea? Johnny was obviously talking about himself! "Looking at him, I knew I'd lose myself in his arms…" the mouse said dreamily._

"_B-bu-but I'm your boyfriend, Lilia. Why would you want to sleep with Sonic when you can sleep with me anytime you want?" Johnny asked, almost sounding desperate._

"_Oh, don't get me wrong, Johnny!" Lilia began as she looked at Johnny, "I know how you were before you met me… and I don't want to be in the risk of catching any diseases!" She then looked at Sonic. "But looking at him…" she sighed dreamily. "I can just tell he'd be very careful with any girl he'd sleep with…"_

_Sonic could only stare at her. "Uh don't get me wrong, but I don't want to sleep with you at all," Sonic said bluntly. The white mouse didn't looked phased by that statement. She stilled shyly smiled at the blue hedgehog. Feeling awkward Sonic stood up, "Uh I'm going to check on my mom and see if she needs anything…" He quickly moved out of the living room and to the stairs._

"_Aw! He's thoughtful too!" Sonic could hear Lilia say._

"_What does he have that I don't?" Johnny freaked out._

_End of Flashback_

"So since that day, he figured out that Amy was telling the truth." Sonic laughed, "He also vowed to make Lilia sleep with him one day. He hasn't given up since!" The blue hedgehog looked back up to the sky, "It's very rare to see him like that."

"I just think that that Lilia girl is weird…" Tails said as a sweat drop formed on his head.

Without realizing before, Sonic and Tails had already reached the park. The lighted dark sky began to be covered by dark clouds. In the distance, lightening could be seen.

"You know why I had to get away then," Sonic said.

"Back to Amy…" Tails began. "I think you're going to have to be a friend to her if you want her to ever like you back." Those words surprised Sonic. He looked at his young friend. "You can't hide it, I know you like her like her."

They slowed down. A walk in the park was relaxing for some odd reason, even if it was in the dark.

"How would you-"

"You want to keep her attention!" Tails cut in. "But I think it would be safer if you made her feel like she can trust _you_." A sly gleam shone in his eyes.

Sonic thought about what Tails was telling him. He also likes seeing the pink hedgehog happy. Whenever she smiles, Sonic just can't help but smile himself. He had also caught himself following Amy to her classrooms just in case she got into any type of trouble or if any other guy would make a move on her. Thinking about it, he almost became her stalker. A sweat drop formed on his head. It would be a lot better if they did became friends.

He then thought back to the fight with Greg. The reason he fought with him was because the green hedgehog threatened his family. That day, Sonic found out that Greg's dad was actually his mom's ex-husband. Luckily for her, he was in jail for a felony he has committed towards one of his recent relationships. Back then Sonic, even though he was treated badly, Sonic still did care about his family. It's on of the main reasons why he was very affected towards their actions.

The threat wasn't the only reason. Greg has done a series of horrible "pranks" that also happened outside of school. He was sick of it and he told Bridgette that he had to do something about it. Sonic that she would understand, but instead she begged him not to hurt the green hedgehog. The main reason he and Greg became close "friends" was because Greg actually treated him with respect. He taught Sonic how to defend himself verbally and physically.

No matter how malicious Greg was, that trait could never be rubbed onto Sonic. The blue hedgehog couldn't take how he acted and beating him up that day felt very good. He didn't know how strong he's gotten, so it even surprised himself. Thinking about it now, he was even more glad that he beat him up, since he was the cause of Amy's "accident."

Sonic chuckled. "I guess you're right, buddy," he paused. "I really do like Amy to the point I where I want to see her happy for the rest of her life…" the blue hedgehog said with a smile.

Tails cheered in happiness. "My big bro finally loves a girl!" he cried. Sonic couldn't help but laugh at his reaction.

'_But I doubt she likes me…I really do have to become her friend first,'_ Sonic thought.

Distant voices were heard. They were loud enough for Sonic and Tails to turn to the direction from where they were coming from. Tails took a step back. He didn't wanted to feel like a snoop. That didn't stop Sonic though. Oddly enough, Sonic felt like he should be there. Besides, one of the voices sounded very familiar to him.

He wasted no time at all. Sonic quickly sped towards the voices. Instead of going out on the open, he ran towards a bunch of bushes that were right near the Mobians that were talking. To his surprise, his strange curiosity was fulfilled. Out in the open, Amy stood. She was still in her pajamas, and without a jacket. But what really surprised him was the Mobian that stood a few feet away from her. He was a grey wolf with yellow eyes. He wore baggy jeans and a black rain coat. He looked at Amy, not in a way a loving boyfriend would look at his girlfriend, but in a surprised way. His eyes were widened.

Tails finally reached Sonic. He laid low right beside Sonic and looked beyond the bushes. He gasped and whispered, "Who's that?"

Sonic didn't have to answer. It was as if Amy heard and answered them. He mouth slowly opened as tears began to form in her eyes. "Is that really you, Jay…?"

* * *

><p><strong>Dun-dun-duuuuuuuuuuuun! Lol it's done way too much anyway I do hope many of you like this chapter. Please tell me what you guys think! Till the next chapter ;P<strong>


	13. The Encounter

**Okay going back to Amy now! I'm so very sorry if these last chapters confused any of you guys! I had to do it this way |D; Like I said, I really have to write these chapters like this. I mean, do you know why Amy was in the park after midnight? Lol exactly! I have to explain XP Forgive me! D:**

**Okay enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Jay…is still alive?" Amy said in disbelief. How can he? She was right beside him when he stopped breathing…when his heart stopped. She could still remember the very last look they both gave each other before his final breathe. To know that he was alive was a real shocker! How could that be? So many question circled around in her head.<p>

"Amy? Sweetheart, are you still there?" he mom's voice pierced through her thoughts.

Amy shook her head. "I'm still here, Mama," she reassured her. A small smile appeared on her lips as she thought of the old times she had with Jay. Those were the times she wished she could go back in time for. She could finally relive those times again! "How did you find out?" Amy asked her mom. The moonlight reached the foot of her bed.

"You're father and I saw him walking a few weeks ago," her mom explained. "We weren't so sure it was him, so we went to his parents house. We saw him there." The lighter pink hedgehog on the other line laughed, "We both know how much happier you were with him, so we thought we'd tell you now."

Amy bounced on her bed with joy, "Why did you tell me sooner?" The young hedgehog couldn't contain her happiness.

"We wanted you to concentrate on you studies, so we waited until now," her mom giggled. "The tone of your voice tells me you're grinning like a idiot."

Amy stopped bouncing. "What's that suppose to mean?" She asked her mom, slightly irritated. Amy loved her mom, but there were time where her words could be gone too far. She remembered when she was back in Apotos and was eating with her family. They had a simple conversation about school and work, until her mom brought the subject of Jay.

"Oh nothing! Nothing!" Her mom, again, broke through her thoughts. She laughed, "Anyway, I know it's late so I want you to get your rest, okay?" Her mom's voice started to sound more soothing.

Amy calmed down, "You got it!" She smiled and hugged her knees ever tighter. "Good night, mom…and thank you for telling me…"

Her mom giggled on the other line, "Anything to make you happy. Sleep well, honey." Click.

Amy gently put her phone down back on the night stand. She couldn't sleep now. Knowing that Jay was still alive brought a lot of old feelings back. Her feelings for him weren't gone, but they hid. She couldn't go on everyday wishing he'd be alive. Amy knew Jay wouldn't want that. Every once in a while, though, she would look up in the sky and cherish every memory she had of him.

And now that he's alive…she can go back to him! The pink hedgehog giggled to herself. Her eyes shimmered with happiness. Jay wasn't like any other guy she knew. He was very honest with her and he'd always behave like a knight like in some of the fairy tales she would read. The day he died…or she thought he died, well it completely broke the spirit she had.

A few days after it was confirmed that he was supposedly dead, Amy had to move. Her parents thought it would be good for her to be away from Apotos and back with her old friends. They also hear that the school were very well. They knew about her problems in school and hoped that transferring would really help her. Luckily, Sonic agreed to help.

'_Maybe I can go back and be with Jay again!'_ Amy thought happily. She laid down on her bed, her smile never leaving her lips. _'Maybe he could come here and kick Sonic's ass for all the times he messed with me!'_ Amy paused her evils thoughts. Fighting…remembering how Sonic beat up Greg brought fear. Sonic was at the brink of collapsing, and he completely knocked out that green bastard with one punch! _'Okay…bad idea…I know Jay is strong but I don't want him to get hurt…'_

She moved to her side and faced the wall. Suddenly an image of Jay was carve on the shadow that was created by the natural light. She had to see him now! If she doesn't, she'll never go to sleep. Amy sighed. Why did her mom have to tell her right when she was about to go to sleep? The pink hedgehog sat back up and at the edge of her bed. Slowly she stood up and walked towards the only window in her room. The pink hedgehog opened the window a little bit just to check the temperature. She shivered. It drastically dropped. Odd weather.

Amy closed the window and walked to her drawer. She pick out a pair of orange pajama pants and long sleeve top. Yes, she decided to go out. Actually she wanted to see Jay as soon as possible. She quickly changed and put her shoes on. She knew that there was always security in the front gates and in the hallways every night. Thinking quickly, she slid her window open to the side and climbed out onto the roof of the dorms. Thank Chaos for having a room in the top floor.

She slipped away quietly through the night. Amy knew where each guard was and the routes they took when the looked around. She noticed this when she wanted to get something to eat and the only place to go get some food was the teacher's lounge. She was caught though. This time, she knew where to go.

Amy slowly slipped away from the school. If she went to the train station right now, she can catch the very next train leaving for Apotos. It wasn't a long trip, so she could show up at his house. As Amy ran through the empty city, she imagined herself doing just that. She'd knock on the door and Jay would answer. They'd both hug and kiss just like the old days.

Amy slowed down when she thought about the old days. He never said "I love you" to her. She was always saying it, but he would never say it back. At the time, Amy thought it was just something he was going to get over because she was so very sure he loved her. And thinking about it now… did he really?

Amy tried to think about a time where he would talk about there future together. It was always her, but did he? Amy gasped.

_Her Thoughts_

"_Heh, yeah it really is. Makes me wonder how those two are able to stay together," he said as he smiled. _

"_I'd like to know their secret! Maybe one day I'll use it with my own husband," Amy said with a laugh._

_Hearing this, Sonic smirked. "You don't think we'll get married in the future?"_

_Amy automatically stopped laughing. Her cheeks began to turn crimson red, "Wha-why would we?"_

_Sonic kept smirking. He stood up and sat right next to Amy, "We're going out aren't we? I had our whole future planned too!" He extended one hand out to the ceiling, while putting the other around the pink hedgehog, "Four kids running around in a huge house. Two of them having my speed while the other two have hammers like you. I work for a living as a hero using my speed while you wait home with the kids until I come home safe and sound."_

_All of a sudden, he was sent flying to floor near the diner exit. He landed with an "oomph" as he hit the floor hard. Amy held her hammer in front of her with her eyes closed as she stood on her seat. The blood red color had taken over her entire face._

_End of Thought_

Her cheek burned as they were transformed into a shade of red. Why did she think of that? She shook her head and lightly smack her cheeks. Sonic wasn't exactly the lovey-dovey type. He never had a serious girlfriend to begin with! Then again, he was the only guy that actually talked about their future, even if it was only for pretend.

Amy looked at her surroundings. She wasn't near the train station at all, but at the park. Strange… In her mind, she was sure she would go straight to the train station or a metro at the least. The pink hedgehog sighed. The park was a lot further to either of those two than the school dorms.

The wind picked up and a loud rumble was heard. The slightly lit sky above the city began to show spots of dark clouds. Amy hugged herself to keep her body from becoming anymore colder than it already was. She was still surprised at the fact that she was half-way into the park. She turned around to go back to track back her steps out of the park (if she even remembers!)

Light footsteps approached behind her. Like any other creature of the planet, Amy turned around to see who it was. Her eyes widened. Right behind her was the boy who she wanted to see. The grey wolf in front of her had not seen her presence yet. He looked to the ground as he walked, paying no attention to where he was going. He wore a rain coat, so his head was covered with the hood.

Amy couldn't move. Was it really him? Was it Jay? She hesitantly opened her mouth. "J-J-Jay?" she said in a low, breaking voice.

The grey wolf looked up and froze. His yellow eyes glimmered with the dim light of the city. Another rumble was heard. A gust of wind blew the hood off of his head and rustled his fur. He looked surprised.

Tears started to swell up in Amy's eyes. "It really is you, Jay!" she said in happiness. The tears began to spill out of her eyes. She wiped them off and she laughed, "It's funny how I just found out you aren't dead and we meet again here!" Her laughter could not stop the tears from reforming and spilling. Jay didn't say a word. "Jay?"

He looked away, "What are you doing here?"

His question stunned her. It was great hearing his voice again, but why would that be the very first question he asked her? It's been almost a year since they last saw each other. Amy has defiantly change, physically though. Ever since his supposed "death", her body grew in size tremendously. Her quills has also grown longer, but her personality stayed the same. "Um…I moved here to finish school," she told him.

His eyes lowered to the ground, "Oh…" Was that all he could say? He looked back up at her, "You look great, Amy."

Amy let out a sheepish laugh, "I'm in my Pjs! I doubt I look good!" Her tears stopped flowing. She gave him her tender smile, a smile she never gives to anyone except Jay. Well, Sonic too, but that was just a one time thing! "I'm so glad you're not dead! I was a wreck the day they said you were, but I tried to be strong too!" Amy was too happy.

"That's good…" Jay could not hide the disappointment in his tone. "What have you been up to?"

Something was defiantly wrong. "Well, I'm finally understanding math a little better now since a friend of mine helped me," Amy said with a smile. "We can go to the same college now since I won't be left behind!"

"Yeah…um about that…" Jay rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't think that would be possible."

Amy rapidly put her hands down, "Whaaaaaaaaaaat?" She began to shake her heads to her side. "How? You're smart! You can't be failing! It's okay! I'll help as much as I can!" Amy said, now concerned for his education. "I just hope you aren't having trouble with math though…" she added at the end in a low voice as she stopped 'spazzing' out.

The grey wolf smiled at her. "You really haven't changed at all," he said with a lot of compassion. He walked up to the pink hedgehog. "I…I really did miss seeing you so often," Jay stopped right in front of her.

Amy looked up at him. She could see the same love and compassion in his eyes just like before. She hugged him, "I missed seeing you too, Jay…I missed you…" Her arms wrapped around his neck. To her surprise, he didn't hug back. She thought that maybe he needed a few seconds of realizing that she was hugging him.

"Uh…Amy, stop." He didn't even hug her. Amy let him go and stepped back. "We can't do this anymore…"

The pink hedgehog looked stunned as she stared up at him. It just then hit her like a brick, "Jay…what are you doing here?" Her voice was low and breaking.

The wolf took a few steps back, "I'm uh…I just got here actually…" He avoided eye contact with her.

The sky was covered with the dark clouds and was suddenly lit with lightening. Thunder later followed the light.

"What are you doing here?" Amy repeated, now being more firm. She took another step back as she tightened her hand into a fist.

Jay looked hesitant to answer. "Uh…I'm here for vacation…" he began. A light blush touched his cheeks.

Amy kept staring at him. Her tender expression turned serious. "With who?" She asked this hoping that he would not know what she was talking about. Before and even now he held an uncertain atmosphere.

Jay looked over at Amy surprised. The blush disappeared, but he looked away immediately, "With Michelle…"

Amy gasped. Michelle. She was an orange porcupine that went to her old school. Every school she went to was public so uniforms were never worn. The porcupine was quiet but knew a lot about the current fashion. Everyone said that she would go far, even with the little words she said. Michelle was very smart, and Amy envied her for it. But she always kept a smile and knew that the one thing she had that Michelle will never have was Jay.

Her mouth slowly opened as tears began to form in her eyes. "Is that really you, Jay…?" She shut her eyes tight and turned her head away from him, "You would never do that to me…so is it really you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this chapter seemed short, but I had to end it here XP You know for a while, I have been thinking about drawing up a comic version of the story…buuuuuuuuuuut I have to get a lot better at drawing D: Very soon though, I might start it (maaaaaaaybe, maybe not XP) lol ANYWAY! Tell me what you guys think so far!<strong>


	14. The Truth Hurts

**Alright I don't know what else to say lol**

**Category: Romance, Drama, Humor (little bits here and there)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the official characters in the story! Fan character created for the story are mine though.**

* * *

><p>Amy held in her tears. It was hard. He can't be cheating on her, he just can't. After all the times he's been so good to her, it was impossible for her to believe that this was actually happening. She probably went to sleep and was having a nightmare…yeah that was it…<p>

"How…" Amy began. "How could you still be alive…?" She said in a harsh, low tone to hide the pain she was beginning to feel.

The grey wolf shamefully looked back at Amy. Her eyes glistened but no tears fell out. "It…was Michelle's idea…" He took a deep breathe. "At that time, I thought it was a good idea too…"

Amy tightened her fist even tighter. Her body shook, but he couldn't see. The moonlight was blocked by the clouds and the only light they had was a small, dim lamppost that was scattered in many different locations in the park.

"What was a good idea?" Amy asked him. Her words full of hatred now.

Jay's expression turned serious. He was done pretending. "Of faking my death!" he yelled at her. "How else do you think that I'm still alive?"

Sonic and Tails stayed behind the bushes. It was wrong to eavesdrop, but they couldn't help it. They were as curious as Amy to know why he faked it. Tails slowly turned to look at Sonic. He already confessed to him that he really likes Amy, so how would he react to this? The fox hoped that Sonic wouldn't jump out like a maniac and punch Jay right then and there. How Sonic was reacting, however, surprised him. Sonic stayed quiet and calm. The expression on his face could tell anyone that he was very mad, but was very quiet as they both listened.

Amy took a small step back. Jay has never yelled at her before. Seeing him mad really did scare her, but this was no time to be weak. The pink hedgehog regained her composure and glared at him. "Stop beating around the bush, Jay!" she shouted back at him. "Just tell me why!" She could feel her eyes become warmer and tears threatened to come out. _'Not now…' _she thought.

His glare didn't subside. Annoyance began to build up in his eyes, "To be with Michelle!" He took a step towards Amy. "Why else? When I was dating you, I was dating her! But I knew I couldn't keep it up anymore, so I told her about you and that I would choose you over her!" The grey wolf clenched his teeth. "At the same time it tore me up inside to let her go…and she could tell…"

"Bastard…" Sonic harshly whispered. He tightened his hand into a fist and he glared at Jay. He had to stay calm. Jumping out would be careless, and it somehow felt wrong. Not yet. Tails held onto Sonic, just in case he did decided to do anything crazy.

Amy stood frozen. It tore him up to let go of Michelle but it didn't it didn't hurt him to let go of her? The maddening expression on her face slowly began to disappear. Thunder suddenly rumbled above them. _'I have to keep strong…!'_ Amy blinked away her deep hurt. Again anger took over her entire body. "But I was there when they said that you died!" Amy shouted at him. Her fist didn't loosen. She held a firm, tight grip. This was just too much.

"My parents fucking paid a doctor to say that I died!" He took another step towards the pink hedgehog. "Were you always this stupid?" His canine teeth now shown more than ever.

"So your parents were in on it too?" Amy could feel her entire body shaking, even when she shouted at him.

Jay smacked his forehead. He took another ragingly step towards her , "Damn it, Amy!" He took hold of Amy's arms. "Yes they were! They thought it was for the best!" He shook her furiously. Amy couldn't hide it anymore. The rain began to fall as a tear slid down her cheek. "Michelle is way smarted than you! You couldn't do anything right! The guys that "killed" me were my cousins! They knew about it too! My entire family knew about it!" He didn't stop shaking her. The grip on her arms was starting to hurt the poor pink hedgehog.

Sonic began to growl and stand up. "No, Sonic!" Tails whispered to him. Sonic looked at the fox. "She's a strong girl, she can get out of this. You know it," he told him.

Sonic knew he was right. Getting a hold of his raging emotions was beginning to get very difficult. He didn't stand up completely so he was still covered by the bush. "Just a little bit longer, Tails…" Sonic said in a rough tone as he glared as the grey wolf. He lowered back down.

"Let go of me!" Amy yelled at him. Within that instance, she managed to pull her right arm from his grip and smacked him. The impact overwhelmed Jay, and even Sonic and Tails! He let go of her and looked down at the ground. Tiny droplets of raindrops hit landed on her face as she looked up at Jay. "You could have at least told me too!" She yelled at him. "This entire thing could have been avoided if you told me in the beginning!"

Jay looked back at Amy. His eyes didn't hold the anger they had a moment before, but pure guilt. "I still cared about you then…I didn't want to let you go…" His voice lowered, "I still do care about you now…"

'_What the hell? I can't believe…!'_ Amy looked at the hand that smacked him. "Stop it!" Amy placed both of her hands on her head, "Stop with all the lying!" She shook her head.

Jay held out his arms to reach for her, but didn't touch her. His arms were in midair, "I'm not lying. I still do care about you!"

"Stop!" Amy shouted at him. She took several step back, and trip on a decorative rock that was on the ground. She didn't look up, "You…! Now I know why you never told me that you loved me!"

Jay's eyes widened. That's right. He never actually said those three words. He couldn't because he felt like he was lying to her. The grey wolf looked over at the pink hedgehog who was on the ground. She didn't look up at him. The guilt in his yellow eyes were again filled with annoyance. He put the hood back on his head, "Just go back home…the world is a lot more cruel than I am…" Jay began to walk away. "If you can't handle the real world, then stay home and live in that fairytale land that you've invited in your head!"

Sonic couldn't take it anymore. "Tails, go back to your house," he told his young friend. Tails looked at the blue hedgehog, confused. "I'll meet you back over there," Sonic said as he looked at the grey wolf slowly walk away.

Tails only nodded. He quietly ran away from the scene, without being noticed. The blue hedgehog suddenly lunged himself at the grey wolf, catching him off guard.

"What the hell?" Jay yelled as he was sent flying to the ground with Sonic on top of him. "Who the fuck are you?" he asked furiously. _'This guy has no idea who's he's messing with!'_

"Why does it matter?" Sonic replied back.

Jay suddenly pushed Sonic off of him and attempted to punch him, only to have made a hole in the ground. The blue hedgehog rolled out of the way. Sonic was surprised at the power the wolf held but was not going to get beaten.

"You don't want to get-" He was cut off by a punch that Sonic threw at his cheek. It was with full force and with anger so the punch was very powerful.

They grey wolf was sent flying to the ground and into the bushed Sonic and Tails hid behind before. Sonic knew that he would get up very soon and walked away to Amy.

The fury in his eyes were gone as he looked at the pink hedgehog on the ground. She was in the same position as before. Her face was hidden by a shadow. The rain picked up, it wasn't as hard as he would've thought, but it was still enough to moisten his entire body as well as Amy's. Thinking fast, Sonic picked up the pink hedgehog and ran towards the nearest shelter he could find.

Sonic sped out of the park with the emotionless Amy in his arms. At the same instant, he found a bus stop bench. It was safely surrounded by glass and he knew that it could keep them both dry for just a bit. Once under, Sonic placed Amy on the bench on the corner. He then walked over to the other side to shake his fur dry of the water.

"You saw everything?"

Amy's voice caught his attention. He looked at her, "Yeah I did. Tails did too." Her voice was held no emotion at all. That actually made Sonic more concerned about her. He walked back to Amy and sat beside her. "You think of me as your friend?" Sonic asked, trying to redirect her thoughts away from the grey wolf.

Amy's eyes widened and she looked at him. "Of course! You've helped me with my math so much, and you also really talk to me when you're not messing around!" She held her two fists in front of her.

Sonic smiled, "I'm glad." He the rubbed the back of his neck. "I was beginning to think that you'd find me annoying since I mess with you a lot!" He laughed.

Amy let a small smile on her muzzle. "Do…do you think of me as annoying?" she asked him in a low voice.

Sonic stopped laughing and looked at her. "Why would you be annoying? Just because you pound me about 99.9% of the time doesn't mean I find you annoying," he said while still smiling. "It's my fault you do that anyway."

Amy looked down to her lap. Her hands were bundled together and they shook. She whimpered as a teardrop fell onto her hand. "Thank you…" she said. Her voice was low and breaking.

Sonic's smile disappeared. This was the very first time he's seen her cry like this. What could he do? He's never been in this type of situation. He stood up and walked in front of the crying pink hedgehog. He squatted down so both of them could be at eye level. "Amy…"

All of a sudden, she hugged Sonic and cried harder. Her arms were locked around his neck as she let all of her emotions out. "I was stupid!" she cried out. "How could I let myself believe that Jay would always be there for me…!" Her words were muffled as she cried on his chest.

Sonic could only look down at the pink hedgehog and hug her back. He knew that during this time she needed to be shown comfort. This may have been the first time he's seen her like this, but that didn't mean he was clueless on what to do. He stayed quiet as she let all of her emotions out.

"Why would he lie to me…?" Amy asked, her words still muffled.

The grip on his jacket became tighter and tighter. He couldn't take it anymore. "Hey," Sonic began with a soothing voice, "Don't cry over what that guy did to you." He rubbed the back of her head slowly. "He seemed way too full of himself if he thought he could keep two girls all to himself," Sonic added. He smiled at her as he kept hugging her, "A guy like that doesn't deserve to be cried over." He wasn't very good at cheering people up, and he hoped that his best attempt at it would help her. "I'm grateful for what you did for me so you should know that I'll always be there for you too," he added. It wasn't something he think he'd owed it to he. Since that day he was shown great compassion and he wanted to show everyone around him the same.

Her grip loosened and her shaking stopped. That really concerned him. Maybe he said the wrong thing? All of a sudden she started to shaking again. They were very different though. Amy looked up at him, a smile was pasted on her muzzle. There were still some tears that slid off of her cheeks, but not as many as before. She was laughing! "Did you beat him up good?" She asked in between her laughs.

Sonic smiled nervously, "It was just one punch. I doubt that did anything to him." He let go of her. "Has he fought before or what?" he suddenly asked.

Amy let go of him and sat back down on the bench behind her. She sighed, "Yeah. His dad is this big shot pro fighter and he wanted Jay to carry on that legacy, so he was trained." She begin to laugh again, "Next to his dad, he was the strongest fighter in Apotos, so he thought he was all that!"

Sonic sat beside her on the bench. A concerned smile took over his muzzle as a sweat drop formed on his head, "Why are you laughing about that?"

"Because," She began, "You kicked his ass!" She laughed harder. "Nobody ever thought that he would be taken down so easily and you did with just one punch!" Her laughter was blocked by a thunder. The rain didn't stop or let up, it actually became stronger. She stopped laughing and looked up at the sky. "I guess I better get back to the dorm…"

"You sure you want to get back? You'll get caught," Sonic said as he laid back and closed his eyes. Amy furiously looked over at him. Her expression quickly changed to understanding. He's right. She won't be able to sneak back in without security finding out. Sonic opened his eyes and looked at her. "You could stay at Tails' house for the night," he offered. The blue hedgehog stood up and looked out into the dim lit street. "It's far, but I can get us there in two seconds flat."

Amy looked up at him then to her side. Sleep at someone else's house? It wasn't as if she hasn't done it before, but to be in a house with only two boys? The thought made her uneasy. She looked back up at the Sonic. He looked down at her, waiting for an answer. She nodded, "Alright." Amy stood up, "Just don't do anything to me, okay?" She said, hinting a bit of a threat in her demand.

"Geez, Ames," Sonic said with a smile. "You really need to learn how to trust me," he laughed. "Alright, I promise I won't do anything to you," he promised as he drew a cross right over his heart with his finger.

Amy smiled, "Good!" She looked over at the street behind and eyed the rain as it pour down harder. "So how exactly are we going to get there?" Amy asked.

Sonic squatted down and pointed to his back. "Get on," he said with a smile.

Amy was hesitant. If she got on his back, then that could give him a chance to touch her…! Her eyes widened. She shook her head and as a blush form on her muzzle. Suddenly, she was picked up 'bridal style.' Amy looked to see that Sonic was the one that picked her up.

"Let's just go already." With that said, Sonic zipped through and out of the city with Amy in his arms. Amy closed her eyes as they passed by the building as trees. In the speed they were going, the raindrops hit both of them harder, but that didn't stop Sonic from running. He loved to run, no matter what the weather was outside.

He stopped. Amy still had her eyes closed. She didn't know if there was something in the way or if he just stopped because he wanted to. She opened her eyes and was surprised. They already made it to the house! "Whaaa?" Amy said in amazement. Sonic set her down and quickly opened the door. "I knew you were fast, but this fast?"

Sonic laughed, "Hurry and get inside." Amy quickly ran inside to get out of the rain and Sonic followed after. He closed the door and looked at her. "Uuuhhh…" Sonic looked away.

Amy turned around, "What?"

He rubbed the back of his head. "You're going to need some dry clothes to sleep in," he said as he kept looking the other way.

Amy looked down at her pajamas, "Yeah you're right." She hadn't thought about her attire, to make this worse what on earth could she wear?

"Just wait here," Sonic suddenly said, "I'll be right back." He ran out the door and into the rain leaving Amy alone in the living room.

She stared at the door for a few seconds before turning around and scanned the room. Well, many of the furniture that Rouge and Knuckles threw earlier didn't seem so damaged. Tails probably fixed them. Then again, she didn't know he was a carpenter. That young fox is just full of surprises. Amy then spied the very long couch at the far end of the room. A pillow laid on one end of the couch while a blanket was thrown to the other far end.

'_Sonic is probably sleeping there.'_ Amy thought.

What could she do other than just wait? She didn't want to sit on the couch because she feared that she might dampen it and make it very uncomfortable for Sonic to sleep. That would be a great way of messing with him, but tonight he's been very nice to her. She couldn't do that.

Only five minutes passed until Amy heard the front door open and close again. Sonic stood in front of her as he held out a bag with the letter 'R.'. "Here," he said forcing the bag into Amy's hands.

Amy only stared at it. "What is it?" She asked. Maybe he was going to mess with her again. With Sonic, she just would never know.

"It's from Rouge, " he said as he revealed another bag behind him. "She's letting you borrow them for the night." Sonic walked past the pink hedgehog.

"From Rouge?" Amy looked up at Sonic, "You went to her house?"

Sonic nodded, "Yeah. I told her you needed some dry clothes to sleep in." He set down the bag he had in his hands onto the couch and began to dig through it. It held clothes of his own, so he could also sleep comfortably tonight. "But she yelled at me for ruining her romantic night," Sonic said. A confused expression took over his face, "Then she called me a pervert and threw me the bag. I don't know why, though."

Amy chuckled. Romantic night huh? Amy opened the bag up and let out a small noise.

That caught Sonic's attention. Curious to know what made her make that noise, he stood up and looked into the bag. Right inside the bag were many of Rouge's clothes. There was a silk pajama pair that could easily fit Amy, but what surprised her the most were the brassiere and underwear with sticky notes that said… Sonic could only stare. Now he understood why Rouge called him a pervert.

Amy quickly closed the bag and pushed Sonic back. A light blush appeared on her cheeks,

Sonic only looked at her. He then looked at her upper body. "I doubt those are gonna fit you," he said as he pointed at her chest.

"Shut up!" Amy yelled as she took out her hammer. The embarrassing part of it were the sticky notes that Rouge put in the bag (A/N: Use you imagination XP.) The blue hedgehog's eyes widened and he tackled Amy to the ground. Amy squirmed as he took her hammer away, "Hey! Get off of m-" Her words were muffled by Sonic's hand.

"Be quiet!" Sonic harshly whispered. His face was very close to hers, "Tails is probably asleep." He stood up and walked to a staircase that was to their right. Underneath the stairs was giant metal double door, the entrance to Tails' workshop.

It only took Amy a while to realize that Sonic had gently tackled her to the floor and laid on top of her. She quickly stood and shook away her embarrassment. Sonic's footsteps joined her again. She looked back at the blue hedgehog. "Sorry," Amy apologized. "I'll be more quiet."

"You can sleep in the guest bedroom upstairs," Sonic said as he point to the staircase. "You'd sleep more comfortably in there than out here anyway." He walked towards a small desk that was right near the couch he was using. On it were various art supplies. Sonic grabbed a piece of paper, a colored pencil (there were no pencils), and a piece of tape. "I'll stick this note to the door of the room so Tails won't disturb you when he wakes up," he said as he began to write.

Amy could only look away. The same thought of him being on top of her returned to her head. "Sonic?" The blue hedgehog finished writing and looked back at her. "What were you and Tails doing in the park?"

"Uuhh…" Sonic turned his head to the side and looked up at the ceiling. "There was just something on my mind and I wanted to talk to Tails about it." He held his hands behind him as beads of sweat drops formed on his head.

Amy blinked. "Did something happen?" she asked, now more concerned.

Sonic looked at Amy and smiled nervously. "Nothing, it was just something minor. Don't worry about it!" He laughed trying to hide his embarrassment.

Amy looked back at the blue hedgehog. "Well okay, if you say so," she said as she turned to walk upstairs. As she reached the top step, she heard footsteps behind her. Amy looked behind her to see that it was Sonic. He held the note and a piece of tape. She turned back and found the room he was talking about. The room was directly in front of Tails'. She slowly opened the door and walked inside.

The room wasn't exactly a hotel room, but she didn't care. As long as she slept good. Amy looked behind her again and saw that Sonic finished placing the note on the door. "Why don't you sleep in here?" Sonic only looked at her with confusion. Amy chuckled, "I mean, don't _you_ like sleeping in the guest bedroom?"

"Oh, not really," Sonic replied. "Before, I would always sleep here, but I never got comfortable. So I've slept on the couch since. You sleep well." He turned and was about to closed the door.

"Sonic," Amy said suddenly. The blue hedgehog turned back around and pushed the door wider to take a better look at Amy. "If you need someone to talk to, you can always come to me," she reassured him.

"I know." Sonic smiled at her, "You told me that already." He let out a chuckled and closed the door behind him as he walked away from the room. The door didn't even make a noise! Tails really did fix things up around his house.

Amy stood in dark room. She threw the bag she held in her hands onto the bed in the room, and ran towards the door. Quietly she opened and looked down the hallway. Sonic was about to go back downstairs. Did her eyes deceive her? That smile…it was so much different that any other smile in the past.

'_See, if you study his smile now from then, you'll see a difference.'_ Tails statement echoed through her head. He was right! Amy couldn't help but smile at the blue hedgehog as he made he way down the stairs. Moments later, the light of the living room turned off. Amy went back into the room.

She began to think about what happened the entire night. It was too much…she let out a sigh as she started to change into the clothes that Rouge let her 'borrow.'

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for now! Expect more! Tell me what you guys think!<strong>


	15. Too Much

**Again, nothing to say lol But know that every review I receive is always read and appreciated 83 Thank you very much for reading the story this far!**

**Category: Romance, Drama, Humor (little bits here and there)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the official characters in the story! Fan character created for the story are mine though.**

* * *

><p>A tiny chao stood on the tiny balcony right outside the room Amy stayed in. It carelessly ate an orange fruit that it held and let out a squeal of happiness. The bright sunlight shone through the bedroom window, hitting the right edge of the bed. The green blanket that Amy used to cover herself grew brighter with the light. The room had white walls that reflected the natural light around the room The only darkness that could be seen was the darkness that peaked out of the small closet across from the bed.<p>

The previous night, Amy placed her clothes inside the bag that held Rouge's clothes. She didn't want to recklessly throw her clothes around and be seen by Sonic or Tails! She was embarrassed enough. She didn't make a big mess.

A soft sigh escaped the pink hedgehog's lips. She turned to her side as another sighed slipped through her lips. Her eyes slowly opened, "Oh…" Amy rolled on her back and pushed herself up. The hedgehog spread her arms up as she stretched.

She groaned and turned to her right. Right beside the door was an long drawer that wasn't decorated at all. It was set for a guest to hold their own personal items for the short period they were going to stay. Above the drawer was a large mirror. The pink hedgehog studied her reflection for a while and noticed long white marks going down from her eyes to the bottom of her cheek. Her eyes widened. She quickly got off the bed and ran to the mirror.

"When did I…?" Amy touched the white marks and remembered about the dream she had. Actually, it was more of a memory of everything that happened that night. She looked down as she again thought back to her conversation with Jay. He has never been that mean to her. Not even before they went out. He was always very gentle and knew exactly what to say to make her happy. That's it though.

The pink hedgehog looked up at the ceiling. Jay has never said a romantic thing to her at all. He was just nice and that's all. Maybe she really didn't know what it meant to be in love. She looked back at the mirror and tried to wipe off the tear stains.

A knock was heard. "Hey Amy." The voice belonged to Sonic. At least he didn't barge right into the room.

"Yeah?" Amy replied. She walked to the bedroom as she kept wiping the stains off. She opened the door.

Sonic's eyes widened as he looked at her. "Are you okay?" he asked, obviously concerned.

Amy smiled at him. "Yeah, I guess I just cried while I was sleeping," she told him. The pink hedgehog could still feel the stains on her cheeks. "Do you know where the bathroom is?"

Sonic took a step back. "It's right beside Tails' room," he informed her as he pointed across the hall. The room across from her was Tails' and the door right beside was the entrance to the bathroom. "You sure you're okay? It's really odd to feel very happy right after a situation like last night," Sonic said not taking his eyes off of her.

Amy set her arms down. "I'll admit…it really was a big blow for me…but I'll get through it," she said giving him a pitiful excuse for a smile. She couldn't hide her sadness away from him. Tears began to form in her eyes again and she tried her hardest to keep them from falling.

Sonic placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay to cry, Amy," Sonic said to her as he gave her a tender smile. "Just don't cry over that guy," his smile disappeared. "Don't waste your tears for a guy like that…"

A small smile appeared on her muzzle as her tears began to fall freely, but slowly. "I'm not crying because of him…I just never thought that something like that would happen to me," she told him.

Sonic sighed, "Look he did have just one point before and it's that the world can be cruel sometimes and unfair, but you'll just have to find a way to get through." He still had his hand on her shoulder. "Promise me one thing," he added at the end with a small smile.

"What is it?" She asked as she wiped away her tears. Try as she might, though, her eyes still watered.

"Next time you cry over a guy…" Sonic began. "Don't cry over a guy like Jay," he said as he looked into her eyes. Amy let out a small gasp and she wiped her eyes again. "Maybe over a guy the died or is really sick, alright?"

Amy nodded. Her eyes still watered but no tears spilled. "I promise," She said as a smile appeared on her face again.

Sonic returned the smile as he took his hand off of her shoulder. "Good," he said with a grin. The blue hedgehog turned around and began to walk towards the stairs, "There's some food in the kitchen if you want any. You slept right through breakfast! It's already noon."

Amy stayed behind as he descended the stair. "Sorry, I guess I was really tired last night!" she exclaimed with a nervously laugh. "I don't hear Tails. Is he here?" she asked, raising her voice so he could hear her.

"Nah, he left right after he ate." Amy could hear Sonic laugh, "He said he had to see someone today, and I teased him about his girlfriend." Sonic had stopped in the middle of the stairs so he could talk to her without yelling in the house.

"I didn't know he had a girlfriend," Amy said.

Sonic laughed harder, "He doesn't, I just tease him about his close female friend." His footsteps began again. "Just hurry up! It's kinda weird seeing you in Rouge's clothes," Sonic called out.

Amy blinked twice before looking down to the clothes she slept in. The silk gown she had on was a very pale pink. Luckily, she didn't have to use any of Rouge's under garments since her own was oddly dry. The gown was very short, but was still loose. It had a spaghetti strap and shown a bit of cleavage.

Suddenly, a deep red blush appeared. Sonic has seen her like this! Amy ran back into the room and reached down the bag for her pajamas. _'Damn! Still wet!'_ Amy thought. She can't change… The pink hedgehog walked back to the door. She took a deep breathe and slowly made her way down the hall. "Uh…Sonic…?" She said as she reached the stairs.

"Yeah?" Sonic responded. He was sitting on the couch he slept as he listened to some music. He couldn't see Amy, but he could hear her, even while he was listening to his music.

"Um…" Amy made her way down the stairs. The blush remained on her cheeks as she took each step down. "I have a problem…" she said.

Sonic took off his headphones. He looked towards the stairway. "What's wrong?" Sonic asked as he stood up.

"I can't change…" Amy said as she slowly made her down. "I would, but my own clothes are still wet…it really wasn't a good idea to stuff my clothes in Rouge's bag while they were still wet," she admitted sheepishly.

Sonic looked at her surprised. _'She really wasn't thinking,'_ he thought as a sweat drop appeared on his head. He scratched the back of his head, "Um…why don't you just eat and I'll take you to your dorm right after your done."

The blush on Amy's muzzle began to disappear. She reached the bottom of the stairs and put her hands behind her back. "Could you carry me over there…?" she asked as she looked to the floor in an embarrassed way.

Sonic looked at her confused then understood. She probably didn't want anyone to see her. "I can," he answered her with a shrug. He can't act like he cared now, she might think he's taking advantage of her because of how she's dressed. He also didn't want any other guy seeing her like this… Sonic sat back down on the couch and point at the kitchen. "You'll find food in there. Tails won't mind."

An hour later, the pair stood right outside the house. Amy held Rouge's bag in her arms as she looked out onto the ocean almost right beside the workshop. She still couldn't believe a twelve year old would live here all by himself. The pink hedgehog waited for Sonic. He was still inside packing his own stuff.

The door opened. Sonic came out. He wore a green T-shirt, and blue jeans. He also carried his own bag as he walked out the door. Before turning to talk to Amy, he made sure the place was locked. "You ready?" Sonic asked as he finished locking the door.

Amy smiled and nodded. "Yeah, just make sure no one sees me, okay?" she said politely. She was very sure she didn't want anyone seeing her like this (Sonic was enough!)

The blue hedgehog gave her a thumbs up and grinned, "You got it." He quickly ran towards and picked her up. He gave her his own bag for her to hold and speed off without a word. Moments later, they were already in the separate entrance of the school for the dorms. Amy tried her best not to look too surprised about his speed, but it was impossible!

Sonic set her down. Amy handed him his bag and walked towards the door. The separate entrance to the dorms was identical to the school entrance. The only difference was a sign in the dorm entrance that said 'Station High Dorms.' When passing through the dorm door, there was a front desk that each person , guest or not, had to go through. No student may get out past nine at night.

The blue hedgehog was about to walked away until he heard Amy's voice. "Where are you going?" she asked him.

Sonic looked back at her. "I'm going to turn in my job application," he told her. The blue hedgehog reached in his bag and revealed a folded sheet of paper.

"Could you wait for me?" Amy asked. "I'm…I want to return the bag to Rouge but I don't want to be alone…" she explained as she looked at him with pleading eyes.

Sonic placed the paper back in the bag and nodded. Amy smiled at him with joy and ran inside the building. The blue hedgehog put the bag over his shoulder and waited for her. He looked up to the clear blue sky and thought back to last night. If he heard right, then Jay would still be in the city with his new girlfriend. Would that be why she didn't want to be alone?

Sonic sighed. He defiantly couldn't show any form of feelings for her except friendship. It would just be too soon. But then, when would be the right moment? Being her friend at the moment wouldn't be so bad. It was better than nothing. Of course, protecting her from guy (or anyone) cruel like that wolf wouldn't be so bad either. Sonic smirked. Being able to protect her was starting to be fun.

The door swung open and the pink hedgehog ran out the door, only to have tripped within three steps. A sweat drop formed on Sonic's head, but he kept smirking. _'At least being her friend won't be boring,'_ he thought.

Amy stood and rubbed her forehead. She changed into a flowing shirt with a small drawing of a chao right on the top middle as white and light blue stripes complimented the shirt. The grey shorts she wore wasn't very short but also wasn't longer than it should be. To compliment her entire attire off, she wore a white headband with a grey bow as well as white sneakers with light blue shoe laces. "Ow…" She said as she made her way towards her blue friend.

"Nice one," Sonic said as he started to laugh. He couldn't help it. As much as he liked Amy, there were times when she did foolish things, on purpose or by accident. He was quieted down by whack on the head by the Piko Piko Hammer at had become a "personal friend" of his head.

"Soooooo," Amy started as she put away her hammer. "Where are you applying at?"

Sonic rubbed his head as the pair began to walk way from the dorms. "A while back, Knuckles took me to where he works at," he said. The blue hedgehog still rubbed his head. Has she gotten stronger lately? "He work at 'Joe's Boxing.'"

Amy put her hands behind her back. "I haven't heard of that," she told him. "Is it just for boxing?"

Sonic shook his head. "Well, it isn't exactly to put you in the ring against a professional. It's for anyone that wants to learn the fundamentals of the sport."

Amy kept asking about boxing, but Sonic couldn't answer all of her questions. He wasn't going to stay there permanently since he wasn't a big fan of the sport, but as long as he earned money of his own he was willing to work anywhere. He understood why Knuckles like working there, though.

It didn't take long for the two of them to reach the gym. Sonic told her to wait for him outside and to hold his bag. Amy didn't want to wait, but she did make him wait for her. This was probably payback. The gym was right across the street from a small café. Maybe she could go there one day. The pink hedgehog leaned against the building and sighed. For some odd reason, she felt like she's grown up a lot since coming back to Station Square.

"Oh! Let's go there," a faint female voice said.

Amy looked to her side and saw a familiar orange figure. Not now…Amy didn't want to see them now…especially together. Amy quickly turned her head the other way, wishing Sonic could hurry up. How long does it take for him to hand an employee his application. She clenched his bag.

The footsteps stopped. There were many people walking, but she knew _their_ footsteps. She slowly turned back again and saw a pair of grey eyes looking at her. Amy turned her full attention to the pair. She knew she had to face both of them eventually. "Hi, Michelle," Amy greeted in the nicest way possible. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Michelle, an orange porcupine, was holding hands with Jay. He, on the other hand, didn't look at Amy. Instead, he look to the side. The porcupine had her own spikess on a pony tail. It was a hot day so she prepared herself for the day by wearing a mini skirt and a skin tight shirt. She looked over at Jay then back to Amy.

"Um, can you wait for me at that café, Jay?" Michelle asked politely as she turned to the grey wolf beside her. Jay only nodded at her, not even taking a glance at the pink hedgehog. Michelle waited until she was sure Jay couldn't hear them. The orange porcupine looked back at Amy. She didn't look at her with fury, she just looked at her with an innocent look. "Please…don't do it…" Michelle began.

Amy looked at her confused. "Don't do what?" She asked, not knowing what she was talking about. Her hold loosened a bit on the bag.

"Don't take Jay away from me!" Michelle said, practically begging. "You always got what you wanted in the past, even Jay…" the porcupine added in. "I wanted to be just like you, have all your friends, and have Jay…" Amy's eyes widened. Michelle is admitting this to her now? "When Jay finally gave me the attention I wanted from him, I was so happy…"

"So you told him to fake his death just to be with you?" Amy asked out of fury. "You know how dirty that is?"

Michelle looked to her side. "I'm not ashamed of it…I finally got everything you had…even your friends," she informed her without feeling sorry or guilty.

Amy shut her eyes out of anger. "Why my friends? Why Jay? Why me?" she practically yelled.

"Because you seemed happy, so I wanted your happiness." Was Amy hearing correctly? Was Michelle this crazy? "I never thought that being this happy was great!" Michelle said with a smile on her face.

Amy glared at Michelle. The memories of last night flooded her head again. All of a sudden, she smiled. Her glare disappeared, which actually scared Michelle. "My friends are my friends no matter who they're friends with, but you can have Jay," Amy said with no problem.

Michelle's eyes widened. This expression was new to her. What was the porcupine in the pink hedgehog? Suddenly, the building right beside Amy opened. A blue hedgehog walked out of the building and he rubbed his head.

"Sorry, I took so long," the blue hedgehog said without noticing Michelle. "I had to go all the way to the back just to give them my application," he looked up to her see.

_Thu-thump_. She let out a tiny, low gasp. This was new.

"Here's your bag, Sonic" Amy said happily as she handed the blue hedgehog the bag she was holding. "This is Michelle," she said as she pointed her. Sonic didn't say a word. He looked at Amy and raised an eyebrow. She giggled.

"Hi," Sonic said to her. He knew who she was, but there was no point in being rude. He couldn't.

"Uh…hi," Michelle said in a tiny voice. Why couldn't she speak?

"This guy here," Amy began as she hit Sonic's stomach, "Is my best friend!" That statement actually crushed the orange animal. Amy kept tapping him. "Whoa! Sonic I didn't know you worked out," Amy said in astonishment.

Sonic smacked her hand away. "That's just weird, Ames," he said to her. Amy only protested and teased him about the places where she began to notice his "new" muscles. Sonic kept swatting Amy's hands away as she poked his arms, his stomach, leg, etc.

Michelle watched as the two had their argument. This was new. Of course, she acquired Amy's boyfriend and her friends, but she never felt as happy as Amy was right now. She smiled. "Sonic, I would like you to be my best friend."

The two friends stopped their argument and faced her. Sonic scratched the back of his neck. "You can't just ask to be best friends," he began, "It just doesn't work like that."

"But I'm not asking," Michelle simply said, in a very rude way. Sonic looked at her in astonishment.

"No way!" Amy piped. "Get your own best friend!" She popped in between the two and pushed Sonic away from her. "I kinda forgot to bring Rouge's clothes, but let's go to her house anyway to let her know you aren't a pervert," Amy said, almost laughing at the last word. The pair walked away, leaving the confused orange porcupine alone.

Once they were far away enough, Sonic turned to Amy. "So I went from friend to best friend within a night?" he asked confused about what just happened.

"Sorry…but I'd like to think you are," Amy said with a smile. "You helped me out a lot, even though you've messed with me. So in a way, I thought of you as my best friend." Amy couldn't believe that she said that herself, but it was true. They have a long history, ever since they were three years old! During their preschool and kindergarten years (during and outside of school.) At times he did make her days miserable, but that didn't mean she didn't enjoy her childhood.

Sonic took a glance at the pink hedgehog beside him. "I'm glad and all, but did that girl tell say something to you that made you say that I was your best friend all of a sudden?" He was glad, but if Amy just said that without meaning it…well it wouldn't be so good.

Amy looked to the ground. The pair made their way through the crowd of Station Square to Rouge's house. She sighed and told him everything Michelle said. Sonic couldn't react. How could he? Michelle was actually trying to steal Amy's life and she wasn't done. He understood why the orange porcupine said that she wants him to be her best friend. The blue hedgehog laughed.

Amy's eyes widened as she looked at her blue companion. "That's not funny," she said, feeling a bit annoyed at his reaction.

"That Michelle chick is crazy!" Sonic busted out in between his laughter. "She won't truly be happy if she tries to live your life." Amy knew he was trying to make her feel batter but that statement made her worry. If she won't truly be happy, then doesn't that mean she's going to try and 'steal' the friends she made here? Sonic could sense the distress in her. "You have nothing to worry about, Ames," he said as he grinned at her. "Trust me."

Amy gave him a smile. "Well, okay," she said, also trying to reassure herself.

As if right on cue, Rouge's house appeared. It wasn't a flashy house, since it was in the urban area. It was like any other house around there, a two-story row house. Her house, however, had several flowerbeds on almost every window seen. The street was kept clean. It was also a prime spot for a small family.

Sonic and Amy climbed the series of small, white steps that lead to her door. Amy didn't hesitate to knock.

"You think she's still here?" Amy asked Sonic.

"With what she was doing last night, I'm pretty sure she's still here with Knuckles," Sonic said in a teasing manner.

The door opened and revealed the white bat. It looked like she went out already, but the pair weren't so sure. She took one look at Sonic, but was surprised that Amy was with him. Without any warning she whacked Sonic on the head very hard. "Did you drug her?" Rouge asked out of fury as Sonic landed on the ground face down.

"No! Rouge calm down," Amy said as she held her arm back. "Something happened and I had to spend the night with him and Tails," she said trying to calm her down. Beads of sweat drops formed on her head.

Hearing that only enraged the white bat even more. She kicked Sonic deeper into the ground, creating a crater on her stone steps. Amy could feel her quills stick up out of fright. "What the hell are you thinking, Sonic? You pervert!" Rouge yelled. Sonic couldn't react to this. He was still on the ground, his body twitching every now and then.

It took Amy about twenty minutes just to calm the white bat down. As predicted, Knuckles was inside the house also. He was actually sitting down on the couch watching television. Rouge's outburst caught is attention and wondered what was going on. He burst out laughing when he saw Sonic on the ground.

The four Mobians now sat in the living room. Rouge felt bad for hitting Sonic like that, but she didn't feel awful. Amy's further explanation was enough to calm her down and apologize. The girls sat on the love seat couch while the boys sat in their own separate one seat couch.

"I really thought you were being a pervert last night, Sonic," Rouge said with a giggle. "It was just weird that you would ask me for some clothes for Amy!"

Sonic looked at her unimpressed. Being pounded to the ground without a good reason was enough for this hedgehog. "Well, I'm sorry for ruining your 'fun' night with Knuckles," he said with a snicker as he stood up and walked behind Knuckles. "I seriously didn't know you had it in you," Sonic teased as he smacked his back.

Knuckles couldn't react. He just blushed and looked away from Rouge.

"Well we all need our fun now and again," Rouge said slyly.

Sonic looked up to the ceiling. "You have a point there," he said as he smiled. "Why don't we all have a little fun together then?" Sonic let them all take the comment a little different for a while. "I was thinking about taking a trip somewhere and have some fun, you know?"

"Like the beach!" Rouge busted out with a big smile.

Sonic hesitated with that idea. "Uh…I was actually thinking about going somewhere that doesn't involve the ocean…or a lake…or even a pond!" He thought of water as his natural enemy.

"I have a beach house that we can use for a few days! It'll be fun!" Rouge kept going as if she didn't hear a word Sonic said. "There are bound to be beautiful pearls out in the ocean by now," she finished with a sigh.

"I should have know you real reason to go," Knuckles said almost with annoyance.

"Um..okay…I'll just tell Tails about this and I guess we'll go…" Sonic said trying to convince himself of the idea of going to the beach.

Amy looked at Sonic. Did he think of the idea to get out of Station Square just for her? She really didn't want to see Jay or Michelle for the rest of their summer vacation, so was this his solution for her? Even if it was or not, she didn't complain. Getting out of the city was a good idea. She smiled at Sonic for it.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it for now! Peeps you have to be patient XD The internet isn't just my life lol Nothing bad has been going on, just normal life crap, so I haven't been able to get on for a while (I also have to work on drawings for DeviantART! I have commission, art trades, collabs, and requests that I have to work on ASAP D: ) Sorry guys! There won't be a beach chapter next ): I can't let the story venture off in another direction, you know lol Anyway, tell me what you guys think so far! Until the next chapter! <strong>


	16. Let Go

**Sooooo I've been having writer's block D: I slap myself for making these chapters difficult to follow XD Anyway, sorry if any of these chapters seems(ed) rushed. Oh and I feel like this is one of my worst chapters T.T SORRY!**

**Category: Romance, Drama, Humor (little bits here and there)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the official characters in the story! Fan character created for the story are mine though.**

* * *

><p>It has been two weeks since the Mobians went to the beach. Two weeks earlier, everyone agreed to meet at Rouge's house the very next morning after they planned the trip. Amy was very excited about the trip that she arrived a few hours early than planned to her house (three o'clock to be exact). That abruptly made Rouge wake up earlier than so it made her a bit cranky that day.<p>

Tails was the last to arrive at the house. Sonic purposely said to him 'You can invite anyone you want,' mainly to tease him. The blue hedgehog didn't know he'd take it seriously, but he did. Tails had invited Cream to go along with him and she got to, finally, meet his closest friends. Everyone happily greeted her and immediately made her feel part of them.

At the beach, Rouge tried so hard to be alone with Knuckles but they never got it until the very last day. It was usually Tails and Sonic that spent most of their time on land while the rest swam. There were time when Tails would just leave Sonic to sulk alone, so he could swim himself. Well, that's how it was for the first two days. Afterward, he would just go off running. One day, though, Amy got sick of Sonic never actually having fun in the water.

The young pink hedgehog laughed to herself as she remembered that day. She learned the fear that Sonic held for water. Amy was now walking towards her dorm. They had just arrived to Station Square and everyone was exhausted, so they all decided to just go home and rest. The pink hedgehog held a beach bag over her shoulder that held all of the items she took to the beach.

"It really was fun," Amy said to herself as she slowly walked to the school. At times like this, she really wished she knew how to drive. She looked up at the sky. The sky was still blue, but there was a small hint of pink that announced the soon arrival of the moon. Amy closed her eyes to remember that one memory of the beach she knows she will never forgot. She smiled.

_Flashback_

_Mobians from all around gather at Emerald Point Beach. It wasn't number one for beach critics, but it was in the top five. It was also very expensive to stay at the local hotels! Mobians had to make reservations early on in the years just to get a good cheep price. Lucky for the gang, Rouge owned a beach house right along the beach line and near the hotels._

"_Where's the sunscreen?" Amy asked as she frantically looked through a large green beach bag. The bag belonged to Rouge, but they all thought that taking their necessities in one bag every time they go to swim would be a good idea. The boys, however, had to take the beach umbrellas, towels, and folding chairs. They were already in the sand and everything was set up. Everyone was on either a towel or a chair, getting ready. Well, everyone other than Sonic, who just laid back on the towel he was laying on._

"_It's probably in the bottom," Rouge said as she began to put on suntan lotion. "Actually, what you need is to get a tan sugar. You're skin looks a bit pale." She could easily tell. Amy wore a two piece red bikini while Rouge wore a black one. Cream also worse a two piece. Amy and Rouge thought it would be a good time to try and get her and Tails closer so they thought that maybe this could be a start._

_Amy smiled nervously at her and waved her hands in front of her, "No, no! It's okay, Rouge." She looked through the bag again and finally found the sunscreen._

"_Could you pass me the sunscreen when you're done using it, Amy?" Cream asked politely. Of course she wasn't alone. Cheese, a small chao that always accompanied her whoever she went, hovered near her with a smile on his face._

"_Of course, Cream!" Amy poured the necessary amount she need and gave the sunscreen to the young rabbit. Within the few days they've known each other, Amy has grown quite fond of Cream and Cheese. No wonder Tails hung out with her whenever he could._

_Cream graciously took the sunscreen and put some on her and Cheese._

"_Hey Cream, I'm going to get a snow cone. You want to come?" Tails asked as he finished putting his own sunscreen._

"_Oh yeah!" Cream said happily. It was good to have a cool snack on a hot day. "Come on, Cheese," she said to the chao with a smile on her face._

"_Chao!" Cheese happily followed the young couple as they walked towards one of the hotels that sold snow cones to the public. _

_Rouge snickered. "That boy really got it bad for her," she said as she slyly smiled at the retreating pair._

"_Why do you say that?" Amy asked she began to get her own towel ready for herself once she's out of the water._

"_He didn't ask us if we wanted any cones," Rouge said, kind of sounding sad but at the same time teasing. She immediately took Knuckles, who was relaxing on a folding chair almost asleep, by the hand and pulled him towards the same hotel. "We're going to get lemonade, Knuckles!"_

_Knuckles, didn't protest. He just let Rouge drag him down the beach, looking annoyed._

_Amy giggled at the pair. She put her own towel down on the chair that Knuckles was laying on and stood up. She looked towards the ocean and just admired the scenic view. There were already Mobian of different species swimming enjoying the cool water. The families that were enjoying the water together made it more scenic for her. She always wondered who'd she end up marrying and have children with._

_A small snore brought her back to reality. The pink hedgehog looked down to see Sonic already napping. She knelt down and began to rapidly shake him from side to side. "Wake up, sonic!" she yelled as she shook him._

_That definitely woke the blue hedgehog up. "I'm up! I'm up!" Sonic shouted. As Amy stopped, his eyes went bag to the same sleepy state, but he didn't go back to sleep knowing Amy would repeat the same action._

_The pink hedgehog stood up and pulled Sonic's hand. "Let's go swimming, Sonic," Amy said cheerfully as she kept trying to pull him up._

"_Uuuuuhh…N-no way," Sonic stammered as he planted himself firmly on the ground._

_The pink hedgehog kept trying though. "Why not?" Amy said as she pulled Sonic's hand. "It's not like the water is going to bite you." Amy looked at Sonic and saw fear in his eyes as he stared at the water. She stopped pulling. "Oh my…are you scared of going in the water?" she asked him, surprised. Sonic didn't answer. He just kept looking at the water. Amy let go of his hand and dropped down beside him. "Then let's go conquer your fear!" She said as she raised a fist in the air._

"_Let's not do that," Sonic said coolly as he looked at Amy as if he just wanted to drop the subject._

_Amy stood back and pulled Sonic's arm without warning. "Well, whether you want to or not, you are going get rid of your fear of water Sonic the Hedgehog!" she said to him as she now easily pulled Sonic towards the ocean._

_As try as he might, Sonic couldn't stop Amy from going to the water. "Lemme go!" Sonic protest as he tried to pull his arm from Amy's grip. Surprisingly, she held a strong grip. As Amy reach the edge of the water front, she literally threw Sonic into the ocean. As Sonic reached the ocean bottom, he immediately went back up. "Help! Get me out of here!" Sonic panicky yelled as he splashed water around._

_Amy casually went towards the blue hedgehog. In reality, he was on the shallow end. The water barely reached her knees as she reached Sonic. "You know you could just stand up, right?" she asked, in a teasing manner._

_Sonic stopped and looked around. He was actually just sitting down. The Mobians around him thought he was just joking around so they paid no attention to him. Sonic looked up at Amy and stood up. The water actually felt nice on his feet…of course he'd rather let it stay that way. He laughed sheepishly._

"_I thought we'd start in the shallow end and work our way towards the deep," Amy said nicely._

_Sonic looked around. Every Mobian in sight held a smile on their faces. Especially the children. He looked back towards the end where older animals splashed around and messed with each other. Beads of sweat drops formed on his head. He looked back at Amy, "I'd rather stay here."_

_End of Flashback_

They really didn't go far. Sonic protested too much and they both stay in the shallow end. It was, unfortunately, for that day only. For the rest of the days, he'd just leave before Amy said anything about the water. It really didn't matter though. Amy began to get used to his company even more, so being by his side didn't feel out of the ordinary at all.

Amy sighed and looked back up at the sky. It really did feel good to be back. Suddenly, someone picked her up and ran at full speed with her in her arms. The pink hedgehog was surprised at first, but recognized the 'stranger' that picked her up. She looked up at the Mobian who grabbed her. "What is it, Sonic?"

Sonic stopped. He put Amy down and pointed to the other side of the building that was beside them. "Just peek, okay?"

She didn't know exactly why she should only peek, but she didn't protest. Amy nodded and peeked to the other side of the building. A small gasp escaped her lips. A few feet from them, Jay and Michelle stood near a bench. They each had a suit case by their sides and held a private conversation among themselves. Amy took a step back, but bumped into Sonic. She looked up at him. "Why did you bring me here?" she asked.

Sonic looked around the corner then back at the pink hedgehog. "I was going back home when I saw them myself. You should confront him, since all you did was ask questions the last time you two talked," Sonic told her. It wasn't a full demand, but more of a suggestion. He smiled at her.

Amy looked to the ground. Could she confront him? This could be the only chance she gets. The pink hedgehog looked up at Sonic and nodded. She gathered up her nerves and confidently walked towards the pair. At every step she could feel fear crawl around her body, but she kept going. _'It's now or never!'_ she thought to herself. Sonic stayed behind.

The moment Amy walked around the corner, Michelle and Jay hushed down and turned their attention to her. The stayed quiet. The sound of her footsteps were the only sounds, along with a distant siren noise. Michelle looked a little surprised while Jay held a small glare. As Amy, reached them everything was quiet again. No one was around.

"What now?" Jay asked rudely. Michelle looked at Jay then back at Amy. The same worried expression came back from two weeks earlier.

Amy smiled at both of them. "I hope you guys had fun here," she said to them as she put her hands behind her back. "Look Jay…you're right…" she paused. The wolf and porcupine looked at her surprised. "The world can be cruel, but I'm just going to have to make the best of it."

"When did you two talk?" Michelle asked suddenly, and worried.

"The night we came here," Jay said without hesitation. He didn't look at her while he answered her question, instead he kept looking at Amy.

"Uh yeah," Amy laughed nervously and scratched the back of her neck. "I promise I won't tell anyone about the fi-" she didn't get to finish her statement. Instead, she was pushed to the side of a nearby building by her neck. Amy could see fury in Jay's eyes.

"Nothing happened!" He growled at her. His grip around her neck tightened.

Amy tried to talk, but it was no use. He was literally choking her! Her vision started to become blurry. She tried with all her might to take his hand off of her neck, but no avail. A sudden blue flash appeared behind Jay and his grip loosened completely.

Michelle's gasp could be heard as Amy fell to the ground. For some reason, she couldn't keep her balance. An arm caught her before she fell any further. Amy looked up to see Sonic. He wasn't looking at her though. She looked to her side and saw the grey wolf that was on the ground. He rubbed his back as he tried to get up. Amy suddenly began to cough violently. His grip actually began to cut off her airway!

"You okay?" Sonic asked as he looked back at Amy.

Amy couldn't stop coughing. "Yeah…I'm okay," she said once the coughing died down. She gently pushed Sonic away and got back on her feet. This was no time to be weak. Sonic wasn't taken back by it though. He stood right behind Amy and let her finish what she started. "I won't tell anyone about this either," she said to the grey wolf on the ground.

Michelle slowly walked over to Jay. The grey wolf rose up and glared at Sonic. Two times? And by the same guy? He was about to throw a punch at him, but Michelle held his arm back. She looked at him, her eyes filled with no emotion. "Just let it go, Jay," she simply said.

"Let it go? My dad's going to kill me if he finds out about this!" Jay growled. "And by the same guy? No…I'm not just going to let it go!" he said.

Michelle suddenly slapped him. "Shut up!" she shouted at him. "No one will know, okay?" Her eyes still emotionless. "So just let it go."

Jay glared at Michelle then back at Sonic. What was it about him that made him so mad? He looked at Amy who just looked back. She didn't look scared or mad, she looked different…very different to him. He calmed down and extended a hand towards her. "I'm sorry…for everything," he said.

Amy's eyes widened and so did Michelle's. Neither of them expected this. Amy looked at his hand then back up at her ex-boyfriend. She took his hand. "It's okay," she said with a smile.

They both shook hands. At that moment, Jay wanted to just pull her into a hug, but he didn't. He couldn't. "You're…" Amy looked at him. "You're just going to forgive me? Just like that?" He asked, surprised himself.

She kept her smile. "Yeah. I know it's weird, but I did some thinking," she started. They kept their hands together. It's been a while since that has happened. "And like I said, you were right. What happened between us that night, well it made me stronger!"

Sonic looked at Amy surprised. He didn't know this. He knew she was physically strong, but…Amy weak? That's impossible. Of course he couldn't think straight right now. Amy holding hands with another guy really bothered him. He couldn't help but look at the two hands. "Anyway…" Sonic said so they could get everything over with.

"So I also want to thank you for it," she pulled her hand away. The pink hedgehog looked at Michelle. Her smile didn't disappear. "Same with you Michelle," she said to her, "In a way, you helped me open my eyes." She stepped back a bit and bumped into Sonic.

Jay and Michelle only stared at her. Her statement to both of them actually startled them. They've done horrible things to her and she could just forgive them just like that? Michelle looked at Sonic. A small smile appeared on her lips. She looked back at Amy. "Do you…do you think I could be happy?" Jay looked at his girlfriend.

Amy nodded. "Anyone can be happy," she told her. "It can be hard for some but I'm very sure anyone can." Sonic placed both hands on her shoulders. He didn't smile, but Amy knew that he was proud of her. Heck, who knew that he of all mobians would become her best friend. At least he knew how to act like one.

The small smile didn't disappear from her lips. A bus appeared from a corner and stopped right in front of them. Jay tugged on Michelle's arm gently and grabbed both of their suitcases. The pair walked onto the bus. As Michelle reached the last step she turned back to Sonic and Amy. "I hope I have a best friend like Sonic later on," she said in a low yet loud voice.

Amy laughed and waved at her. The bus left before they had a chance to sit down. Amy kept waving and couldn't stop smiling. She could finally let go part of that past.

She wiped her tears and turned to Sonic. "So, has the gym called you yet?"

Sonic gave her a goofy smile. "No, so I called them," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck and a sweat drop formed on his head. "Turns out, the only position that was opened was already taken right before I turned in the application."

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day<em>

"You're friends are very nice, Tails!" Cream exclaimed. They were actually in a small café right across the street from the gym Sonic tried to apply. It was a very comfortable café that welcomed anyone. The atmosphere was cheerful and the way it was decorated made it seemed like it belonged in Spagonia.

"They're your friends too," Tails said to her with a smile. The young couple were sharing a table outside the café. Cream's mom, Vanilla, had to run an errand and she entrusted Tails with Cream. They both agreed to wait for her in the café.

Cream giggled. "Well, I'm glad! You're you glad, Cheese?" she asked the small chao that sat on the table. It was eating a small cake that belonged to Vanilla before she left.

"Chao!" The chao exclaimed happily, revealing stains of icing all over his face.

The two animals laughed at the chao as Cream grabbed a napkin and whipped it off. Suddenly, two male figures ran right past them. The seemed to be in a hurry. Tails nor Cream paid much attention to them, but it was something about them that actually startled Cheese. He may just be a small chao, but these small creature also have their own 'danger radar.'

The two guy wore all black. The species couldn't be identified, but both of their eyes held anger. One held a large sack over his back. They were heading towards the mayor's office.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for now! Just so you guys know, I have the rest of the other chapters planned. LOL It's a lot, but I needed to do it because I couldn't make up my mind about some ideas that I had (like I had two alternate ideas for something and I had to choose which one I'd prefer)<strong>


	17. Notorious Plot

**OKAY! Everything I type down and post up is relevant to what's going to happen in the future! Don't complain about how boring it has become (hopefully it doesn't become ): ) **

**Okay on with this chapter!**

**Warning: This chapter contains foul language.**

**Category: Romance, Drama, Humor (little bits here and there)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the official characters in the story! Fan character created for the story are mine though.**

* * *

><p>Amy was in a the fresh produce aisle. She wanted some fresh fruits for herself. Eating fast food wasn't what she always wanted to eat. She got the school to install an old mini fridge in her room, as long as she kept it clean. It belonged to the school, so it wasn't for her to always keep. Not that she wanted it. So she decided to store some bottled water, fruits, and vegetable in there. Maybe a few other groceries that can be kept cool.<p>

She smiled to herself. Finally! Something healthy to eat! She held a supermarket basket on her arm. It was already full of other groceries and getting a few more wouldn't hurt. She turned, but abruptly bumped into someone. It was an elderly man. He was accompanied by an elderly woman who looked to be in her forties. Both of them were very elegantly dressed.

"I am very sorry!" Amy apologized. She looked at up at make. He was a yellow cat, though a lot of grey furs popped out. He wore a tuxedo, which was an odd outfit to wear to the market. She didn't want to point that out. It would be very rude.

"Oh, no. Don't be sorry," said the man. He seemed very kind. The cat scratched the back of his head. "To be honest, this is my first time in a long time since I've been in here." The woman beside him smiled at Amy. She was another yellow cat (yellow orange maybe?) Her fur, on the other hand, was longer than the male cat. For an elder cat, she looked very beautiful.

"My husband and I wanted to recapture our times when we were younger," she said. "I guess we got too caught up in the moment and didn't watch where we were going." He voice was also rich.

Amy looked at them surprised. Recapture their youth? In the supermarket? Amy looked around to see what could be different. She remembered this market when she was little. Her mom would always take her there since it was the 'best place for the best bargains.' I guess that saying was true since it's been here for this long.

"Oh!" Amy suddenly said as she remembered. "My name's Amy Rose," she said cheerfully. "I know I'm not suppose to talk to strangers, but you two seem very nice."

The mobians around them only stared at them. Suddenly, a black and brown raccoon with a very large camera ran to them. "Mr. Mayor!" he shouted. "Would you tell me what you're doing in here? Usually, the groceries are already bought for you, correct?"

Amy's eyes widened in embarrassment. She was talking to the mayor of the city? An odd impulse took over her body, and she bowed at them. "I am so sorry for not knowing who you were at first," she said immediately.

The mayor laughed at her reaction. "Aw, it's no problem at all, Miss Rose," he said politely. "Why don't you finish your shopping quick before any other reporter comes and traps you in here," he suggested.

The pink hedgehog nodded. She flashed the pair a sweet smile before retreating. The mayor and his wife turned both of their attention to the reporter. Amy couldn't help but think what kind of life they had. It seemed like they had no privacy whatsoever. Living the life of an important person…she didn't want to know what it felt like. Her life was great just the way it was, even if it was filled with drama. She walked up to a short checkout line.

'_I can't believe I didn't know I was talking to the mayor!'_ Amy furiously thought to herself as she walked home. She looked up at the buildings around her. She suddenly realized that she was going the wrong direction. _'Where's my head today?' _She thought. Amy stopped and noticed a huge marble building. It seemed like a historic building.

Amy thought again. Well, she didn't see every part of the city, even when she was small. She smiled. A guy suddenly pushed right past her and ran up the stairs. He wore all black so she couldn't identify him very well.

"Hey!" Amy shouted at him.

The guy turned back and glared at Amy. A van pulled up behind her and another guy just like the first pushed right past her. He held a bag over his bag. It was oddly moving.

"The bitch is in the van tied," the guy said.

Amy gasped. Did she just hear right? Suddenly a sharp pain rose on the back of her head. Everything went back.

* * *

><p>"Chao chao ch-chao!" Cheese exclaimed as he pulled Cream's orange shirt.<p>

"Cream, dear. What's wrong with Cheese?" an older rabbit asked Cream. Her name was Vanilla and was Cream's mom. She looked just like an older version of Cream. She had just finished her errand and went to pick up Tails and Cream from the little café. Before they left, they were each offered ice cream. They generously accepted. The three walked down the sidewalk of Station Square, making their way towards the center of the city.

Tails licked his ice cream. "He's been acting strange every since he came back," he said nonchalantly. "I wonder what he saw," he took another lick from the ice cream before Cheese went up to him and started to pull his green and black short sleeved hoodie. That action caught Tails of guard and made him smear a little ice cream on his muzzle.

"Chao! Chao chao choa!" he kept saying as he hovered beside Tails. Cheese began to make odd gestures. He kept swinging his arms up and down, over and over again. "Ch-chao chao ch-chao!"

"What did you see, Cheese?" Cream asked, concerned about her little chao. Cheese kept exclaiming over and over again, that it made it very hard for her to understand him. She licked her ice cream, but couldn't ignore his cries. What in Mobius did he see that got him acting crazy all of a sudden?

A few minutes before Vanilla picked them up, Cheese had seen Amy walk down the street. He eagerly 'chao'ed in happiness and flew towards hers. Cream had seen Cheese fly off to her so she wasn't at all worried. Unfortunately, Amy was in her own made up world. She looked like she was zoned out. It took her a while to notice Cheese happily flying beside her. It wasn't until a few minutes after they turned a corner, that Cheese flew back acting the way he was.

"Yo!" A distant voice said. The trio looked up to see Sonic running towards them at normal speed. For him, that was practically walking! "Hey guys! What's up?"

"Hey Sonic!" Tails greeted his best friend. He has gotten used to Sonic's change of attitude. He was happier and more open with everyone around him. Well, he wouldn't go up to someone and say "let's be friends.' He would reply to their 'hi's, 'what up's, and other comments like that. His pranking had decreased, thought occasionally he would mess around with Amy every once in a while.

"Hi, Sonic," Cream cheerfully said to the blue hedgehog as she waved to him.

"It's good to see you again, Sonic," Vanilla said to him. Right after going to the beach, Cream introduced her mom to all of the new friends she made. At first they thought it seemed kind of odd, but they didn't mind it. Juts like Cream, they also enjoyed her company. She immediately turned to her young daughter. "Oh, Cream, I almost forgot! I have an appointment that I have to keep. It won't take long, so do you think you can stay with your friends until I finish?" she kindly asked her.

"Okay, mama!" Cream said happily.

"We'll take good care of Cream for you," Sonic said to Vanilla, reassuring her daughter's safety.

Vanilla smiled at them. She nodded and left the three friends.

"CHAO! Chao chao chao ch-chao!" Cheese suddenly yelled as he lunged himself onto Sonic's head. He kept pounding his head over and over trying to get his full attention and make him at least undertsand what he was saying. At times like these, it really sucked to be a chao…

"Whoa, Cheese. Calm down," Sonic said to the little chao. He reached over his head and gently grabbed him. "What's wrong with you?" he asked playfully and with a smile as he had the chao in front of him.

"We don't know what's wrong, Sonic," Tails said. Both him and Cream had long finished their ice cream before Sonic met up with them. "He's been acting like this before we even left the café."

Sonic grinned. "From the way he moves, it looks like he's playing charades!" he said with a laugh. He turned his full attention towards Cheese. "Okay, I'll bite!" he said. Playing a game with a chao won't be bad. "Okay, Cheese. First word!"

Cheese didn't stop his fidgeting. He knew he had Sonic's full attention, so he went right towards his head and started hitting him again. The way he was hitting him was more of a swing than random hits. Sonic couldn't see him, so he looked at Tails and Cream in a questioning way.

"Well he's hitting your head," Cream said, also trying to figure out what Cheese has been trying to tell them.

"Hitting my head? Ooh-kaaay?" Sonic grabbed the chao again. "Is it hitting?" he asked with a smile.

Cheese furiously shook his head and made more swinging motions, this time over Tails' head. Sonic laughed and pointed at the chao. "You look like Amy when you do that!" he said.

"Chao!" Cheese exclaimed as he pointed at Sonic.

Sonic grinned. "That's one for me!" he said with a smile as if he's won the game. "Okay, next word!" Cheese didn't 'act' anymore. He went straight up to Sonic and kept pulling him towards the center of the city, Sonic kept laughing though, "You're acting pretty weird, Cheese."

That remark didn't stop Cheese. He went straight up to Sonic's faced and hovered rapidly up and down in front of him.

At first, Sonic thought Cheese had one of his days (maybe chaos do have their days?), but it wasn't until Sonic started to study's his facial expression. He looked very worried and he kept trying to pull him towards the center of the city. What could be there that would concern him that bad? He then turned towards the rabbit. " Did Cheese go over there before?" he asked her as he pointed towards the deeper parts of the city,

Cream looked confused, "Well, yeah. He saw Amy earlier today and they both headed that way."

Sonic squinted his eyes for a second then turned back to Cheese. He didn't stop his rambling. His look became more and more worried every second they stood still. He looked at the city then back at Cheese. He too became worried. "Was that the only time you two saw her today?"

The young couple nodded at the same time.

Sonic's eyes widened. "Amy…" he muttered to himself before he speed at full speed towards the center. It didn't take long for Tails and Cream to follow him. They weren't as fast as him so they couldn't keep up, but following is the best they could do. As they reached the center, what they saw shocked them.

* * *

><p>The pain. She couldn't take the pain…It was still dark though…Amy tried to rub the back of her head but couldn't. Her hands couldn't reach. She began to open her eyes slowly while a groan escaped her lips. As her eyes grew open more, she suddenly realized her hands were tied together.<p>

They shot open. That's right! She had confronted two guys before she fainted! But…why did she faint in the first place? Amy looked around. She was in an office. It looked very important too… Another groan was heard. It came from right beside her.

"Oh…my head…" the voice said. Amy tensed up. It was the mayor! He was also tied up, and it seemed like he was beaten up. He saw her. "Oh, Miss Rose!" he said in a low whisper. "Are you okay? What are you doing in here anyway?"

Amy laughed nervously. "I'd like to know the same thing…and I'm fine!" she said as she smiled at him to reassure the elderly cat.

"Shut up!" A hand slapped her on her cheek very hard. It was one of the guys from earlier. His eyes brown eyes were very cold. He had his faced covered up with a black mask, but it didn't take long for him to finally decide to take it off. Underneath the mask revealed the face of a black dog that looked to be one or two years older than Sonic.

He turned around to his affiliate, who had also took off his mask. It was another dog, who looked to be in his 20s. He was a very dark brown dog. They had the same matching black suits (which is odd for the black dog.) His eyes were just as cold as the dog beside Amy. Just what were they planning?

Amy eyed both of them carefully, not wanting to get noticed. They looked like they could be siblings. She slowly turned her head to the side. The mayor, along with his wife and other mobians were all tied up and put all on one side of the spacious room.

"So everyone's tied up, right?" asked the dark brown canine.

The black dog walked over to him. "Everyone in this stupid building. I can't believe it was this easy!" he said with an amusing smile as he thought about the job he had just done. "Is the camera hooked up to the large screen right in the middle of the city?"

The brown dog smiled evilly. "You got it," he said with a laugh. "This damn city will finally blow up along with all the fucked people that live here!" he said evilly.

Amy let out a small gasp. Blow up the city? Why? And how? She looked back at the mayor. His expression looked horrified. How could both of them plan all this out? And with just two guys? Were they really that smart?

The black dog looked back at Amy and smirked. "What, beautiful?" he asked cockily.

Amy couldn't speak. She was terrified. Well, if she could she would beat both of them up with her Piko Piko Hammer, but she had her hands tied together. Instead of tying her hands behind her back, they tied them on the front, as well as her feet. Everyone was tied the exact same way. Many of the women whimpered as the men tried to act brave.

"Don't worry, babe," his voice felt like poison to her ears. He squatted down next to her and stroke her cheek with a finger. "I knew there were sexy babes in this city, but you seem different…let me guess, you're a virgin?" Amy stayed quiet and glared at him. "It's hard to believe," he gave a kiss on her cheek.

"Damn it, Tommy! Stop flirting with our hostages!" yelled the brown dog. He set up a tripod that pointed a video camera towards everyone in the room. "You ready?" he smirked.

Tommy stayed beside Amy and smiled, "You know it."

The brown dog turned the camera on. "Citizens of Station Square," he began with an evil smirk. "Let me have your utter attention before all of you die."

* * *

><p>Everyone looked up at the large screen in the middle of city. The brown dog smiled evilly at them as if to mock their very presence. At first it just seemed like a joke. It wasn't until he said the word 'die' that everyone became frighten.<p>

"I have here as hostage the mayor of your _precious_ city,' he continued and pointed the camera at the mayor who was beaten up badly. He was barely conscious, it seemed. "I just wanted to tell you all that all of you are going to die," he said plain and simple.

"Die?" Tails asked out loud. He and Cream had finally caught up to Sonic. The blue hedgehog was just outside the mob of people that were gathered around. Cream held Tails' arm tightly out of fright and Cheese held onto her head.

Sonic did hear him, but he just looked around for Amy. Where in the world was she?

"Now, I have here the button that will turn on every bomb that me and my partner have placed all around the city," he said as he showed everyone a grey remote control with a black button in the middle. Without hesitation he pressed the button. Everyone in the city gasped, a few screamed. "Now that every bomb has turned on, no one can leave the city. Right outside the city limits are motion detected bombs so anyone attempting to leave will be blown up. That bomb will also cause all of the other bombs in the city to go off."

Sonic glared at the screen. What would they want?

"If anyone tried to be a hero, well any one of our hostages will be the first to die from all of you," he said. "Tommy, why don't you show them a pretty little hostage that we picked up earlier today." He moved the camera to a black dog that smirked as he pulled someone onto their feet.

Sonic's eyes widened. Standing right beside that black dog was Amy. Her hands were tied very tight and she looked terrified. It looked like she was on the verge of tears. He was now beyond mad. He didn't care what they said, but he just knew that he HAD to get Amy out of there.

"She'll be the first to go if anyone tries anything," the brown dog said evilly.

"Aw, c'mon Doug!" said the black dog beside Amy. He pulled Amy closer to him. "This girl is mine," he said lustfully. "Kill the mayor instead!"

Doug shrugged, "Alright we'll kill the mayor first."Sonic's fists were so tight that his nails could have pierced right through his skin. Tails looked at his best friend. He knew that seeing Amy being treated like that made Sonic go beyond his patience. Without thinking, Sonic speed at full speed right through the crowd leaving Tails and Cream alone.

"Sonic!" Tails and Cream said in union as they were left behind. They couldn't follow, unfortunately. Everyone around started to run around in fear. Where could they go?

Sonic didn't have trouble reaching the room everyone was being held hostage in. He broke through one of the windows and landed right where they sat. Right as he entered the room, he quickly scanned the room to find Amy. Just like the screen in the city, she was right beside the black dog. His appearance obviously shocked her. Sonic gave the black beside a death glare.

"What the- I said no heroes!" the dog said as he pointed a gun at the mayor.

In an instant, Sonic knocked the gun out from Doug's hands and beat him down unconscious. He stood no chance at all. He didn't even see it coming. The remote control fell from his hands and landed right beside Sonic as he finished the beating.

Tommy stood flabbergasted. Not hesitating he brought out his own gun and point it at Sonic. "You really fucked up, bastard," he said in a menacing way. "You think you would have this your way? Well think again!" Right before he click on the trigger, he was kicked very hard on the stomach causing him to let go of Amy and the gun.

Sonic didn't even say a word. Within five minutes, Sonic had taken out the two guys that were threatening the lives of everyone in the entire city. He was about to squat down to Amy, before Tommy spoke up again. He held a knife towards the pink hedgehog.

Sonic lifted an eyebrow. "Really?" he said, obviously not amused. With even wasting a breathe, he kicked the knife out of his hand. At the same time, he accidentally kicked him on the chin. "Oops…" Sonic said as the black dog fell unconscious.

Amy stared at the black dog on the ground. Everything happened so fast, she didn't even know how to react at the moment. She stayed quiet as Sonic squatted down next to her to untie her from the ropes that held her. She still stared at Tommy. It felt like he would pop up at any moment and just start to attack them all. He didn't. Tommy stayed on the ground motionless. She started to shake.

"You okay, Amy?" Sonic asked concerned. He finished untying her. She immediately locked her arms around his neck out of happiness. She really thought she was going to die! Or maybe get raped… "I'll take that as a yes," Sonic said with a chuckle as he gently hugged her back.

Suddenly realizing what just happened, Amy pushed away from Sonic and went straight to the other hostages. "Could you help me get these people free?" she asked as she went straight to the mayor's wife and began to unite her. The poor woman, she had fainted out of fright.

Sonic nodded and began to untie the mayor. After he was free, the elderly cat hugged him out of happiness. "Oh thank you, my boy!" he said as he hugged Sonic tighter and lifted him off the ground. He ran towards the camera that was still on and live. "Is this still on?" he said into the camera. About two seconds after he said that he could hear his voice from the city. "Good! Citizens of Station Square! First of all, I would like to advise all of you to not go outside the city limits until the bombs are turned off. Please call your loved ones and inform then right away!"

Right outside the marble building, many of the police officers that were hesitant to go inside because of the fear of hurting the mayor began to orderly go inside to make sure no one else was in the building that could have been potentially dangerous to everyone. Luckily it was only Doug and Tommy.

The mayor then pulled Sonic right beside him. "Anyway, this young hedgehog has just saved all of our lives. I do believe…uh…" he turned to Sonic and looked at him in a questioning way.

"Um…Sonic?" he said wondering if he said the right answer.

"Sonic here is a hero!" the cat said with happiness. Suddenly a loud cheer was heard from the crowds right outside the building. The entire city was cheering for Sonic.

Behind them Amy and a few other hostages began to help any other mobian that was tied up. While the Mayor talked into the camera, Amy realized that they were inside the Mayor's office. She did her best to hurry up and untie as many of them as she could. She looked at Sonic as she heard the cheers from outside. Some screamed Sonic's name.

A sweat drop formed on her head as she figured out that they were mainly female cries. Her attention was stolen by the door of the office that busted open. Many police officers along with the paramedics ran inside asking if everyone ok or if anyone needed help. Amy sighed in relief.

"Sonic!" said a male voice that came right behind one of the officers. It was Tails along with Cream and Cheese by his side. He went straight to the blue hedgehog that got out of the grips of the happy cat.

"Hey, buddy," he said as if nothing happened.

"What the heck happened back there?" Tails suddenly asked. "You could have gotten killed!" he added as he waved his arms up and down.

Sonic smiled, but a sweat drop formed on his head. "But I didn't, so it's okay," he said trying to make his young friend be calm again. "By the way, you think you can figure out how to turn off all those bombs?" Sonic asked as he handed him the remote control that Doug held earlier/

Tails took the control and nodded.

"Amy, are you okay?" Cream worriedly asked her pink friend.

Amy smiled at her. "Yeah, thanks to Sonic I'm okay," she said. She didn't want to tell her that she was scared that she was about to die…of course this wasn't the first time that thought popped in her head. She looked at Sonic and thought back to her school days. Her eyes widened. _'That's right…'_ she thought, _'Sonic saved that the other time too…he's saved me from death twice…'_

Cream smiled at her. "It's a good thing Sonic figured out you were in trouble when he did, then," she told her. "You should have seen him when he saw you on the screen…he really looked scary…" she said as she thought back. She hadn't known Sonic long to have seen that expression before.

Amy glanced at Cream then back at Sonic. _'He was that mad?'_ She saw as the mayor tried to hug Sonic again, but he politely refused. That didn't stop the cat though.

* * *

><p>"<em>So the citizens may now leave the city. The bombs have been shut off and found."<em> A news reporter said on the television. Since the incident, Sonic has been getting mobbed by news reporters and the paparazzi wanting to get a picture of him and a few comments. At first, Sonic agreed to answer a few questions and let some take his picture, but now it's gotten out of hand. It's only been a day!

Amy watched the TV outside a store along with other spectators wanting to find out more about the incident or TV shoppers. She was able to get the groceries again and with no charge(thanks to the mayor.) She hasn't seen the blue hedgehog at all today, which was odd for her. Normally he would pop up beside her as she walked, or he would say something insulting before he would say hi. She sighed, the life of a celebrity must be hard.

"Isn't he such a dream boat!" a female voice said.

"If I could have him in my life, I would totally be complete," said another.

Amy looked to the side and noticed that many of the spectators around her happened to be female. In fact, she's been noticing more girls out than before. A sweat drop formed on her head. All of that, just because Sonic saved everyone's lives?

"I wouldn't mind letting him meet my daughter."Okay. It was starting to get out of hand. She turned to leave the crowd of love struck girls. Not even two steps before she was suddenly struck down to the ground.

"Hey, Amy! What's up?" It was Sonic. Because of his speed, she didn't even notice Sonic jump over her, and push her down to the ground.

"SONIC!" Many of the nearby girls said before Amy had any chance to even say a word.

The blue hedgehog looked apologetically to the pink hedgehog on the ground before speeding off again. Amy picked herself up and looked off towards the direction Sonic sped off too. She didn't know why, but a feeling started to form in her. A feeling she has never felt before…

'_Is this how it's going to be everyday now…?'_

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! Tell me what you guys think! Until the next chapter!<strong>


	18. Just the Beginning

**I noticed in the last chapter all the mistakes I made… that's my bad! D: I'll try to fix them as soon as I can. Many many thanks for everyone that reviewed my last chapter!**

**Nothing more to Say. On with the chapter!**

**Category: Romance, Drama, Humor (little bits here and there)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the official characters in the story! Fan characters created for the story are mine though.**

* * *

><p>"Finally! New uniforms!" Rouge said happily as she and Amy walked out of the school with her new uniform in her hands. It has been about a week since the plot incident and the school has called every student about new uniforms. They placed orders that very same day. Unfortunately, more students are attending the private school so there was a shortage of uniforms for the Juniors boys of the school.<p>

Normally, all uniforms looked alike so no one could really tell what grade someone was in, but now there was a difference. The grade system started in the ninth grade and made it's way up to the twelfth. Luckily for the students, it also offered a college system. The campus for that was on the other side of the city, but there was no test administrated to enter for any student that went to the private high school.

"I wonder why the school is full today. I mean the school is going to be open for three days just to hand out the uniforms," Amy said in puzzlement as she walked down the sidewalk with Rouge. She hasn't gotten her uniform yet. She thought that not that many Mobians would show up that day and decided to pick it up that afternoon. Unfortunately, she was wrong. Now she's going to wait until she was very sure the crowd was small. Besides, the school will be opened for it until six o'clock.

"Isn't it obvious?" Rouge said with a smirk. "I've seen cameras hidden in some pockets so I'm pretty sure they came today just to see Sonic," she said with full confidence. Of course that would be the main reason. Who would go to school just to pick up uniforms and on the very first day?

Amy looked at her. "I guess that would be the main reason," she said as she put her index finger on her chin while looking up.

"So, how much of Sonic have _you _seen since he saved you?" Rouge asked as a sly gleam entered her eye while putting the emphasis on the word 'you.'

"To be honest…" Amy sighed, but didn't catch Rouge's tease. "Not as much as I used to. I know this may sound weird, but I've gotten to Sonic being around me that without him it's just so…weird," she looked at Rouge. "You know what I mean?"

Rouge looked up at the sky and slyly smiled. She playfully elbowed the pink hedgehog. "So you miss being with your boyfriend?" she asked in a teasing manner.

Amy's eyes widened and a light blush appeared on her muzzle. "What? No! It's not like that!" Amy yelled in protest. "How could you think that?"

Rouge laughed. "Oh, sugar, you and blue boy just seem to hang out together so much thaaaat…" she trailed off and smack her pink friend on the back. "Anyway! How about we have lunch together today?" she asked.

Amy calmed down, but the light blush remained on her muzzle as she nodded. The two friends stopped by Rouge's house first before heading out to the small diner Amy has gotten fond of. The very first diner where she had her 'pretend date' with Sonic. Sometimes, Amy would remember that time whenever she would hang out with Sonic and just pound his head with her hammer. He would ask why she did that and she would answer for the four kids.

They sat facing each other as they began to take a bite out of the subs that they ordered. Amy ate silently as Rouge looked at her in a suspicious manner as she. The pink hedgehog hasn't said another word since their talk about the blue hero. There were many questions in the white bat's head the bothered her so much.

Rouge set her remaining sub down on the small plate that came with the order and sighed. "Amy, what's the relationship you have with Sonic?"

Amy was about to bite her sub again until she heard the question. She set her sub down too. "We're just friends, nothing else," she said for the second time that day. It was starting to irritate her.

"'Just friends' doesn't mean hanging out almost every minute of every day, Amy," Rouge said seriously as she put physical quote as she said 'just friends.' "To me, it sounds like more," she said with a smirk.

The pink hedgehog frantically shook her head in denial. Of all Mobians in the entire planet, Rouge should know that nothing is going on between her and Sonic! …right? "If by 'more' you mean being best friends then okay there is something more but that's it!" she said as she put her hands in front of her just to show she wasn't hiding anything (will be explained at the end.)

"Hmmm…" Rouge held her sub again and moved it towards her mouth so she could take another bite. "Best friends, huh?" she said after she gulped down her bite. The two friends sat in silence once more. As Rouge finished up her sub, she looked at the pink hedgehog and smiled sweetly at her. "Would you like to go ice-skating with me and Knuckles?" she suddenly asked,

Surprised by the question, Amy hesitated to answer. Why would Rouge want her to go along on a date that was obviously planned for her and Knuckles? Curiosity practically spilled out of her ears. "Yeah! Sure!" she said with a nod and a smile.

"Perfect!" Rouge said as she suddenly stood up and grabbed Amy's arm. "It's going to be fun, sugar! I guarantee it," she added as she dragged her out of the diner. Poor hedgehog, she didn't get to finish her sub.

* * *

><p>"Damn it, Sonic! You know I don't know how to ice-skate!" Knuckles shouted at the blue hedgehog. The two friends were at the park. Knuckles just happened to find Sonic hiding in one of the park's most secluded areas. When he first said his name, Sonic jumped out of horror thinking it was a fan or another reporter. He calmed down when he realized it was only Knuckles.<p>

"Well, as much as I would love to watch you fall, I'm not going to go," Sonic said to his friend. A small snicker escaped his lips as he imagined Knuckles skating. A hit on the back of his head made him stop laughing.

"Shut up," Knuckles said as he set his first down beside him again. A vein popped appeared on his head.

Sonic rubbed the back of his head. "Ow…" he mumbled. The blue hedgehog looked at his friend and an annoyed expression appeared on his face. "It's a date. You don't need me tagging along," he said in a 'as-a-matter-of-fact' tone.

"I don't care! I just don't want to be the only one their not knowing how to ice-skate! It'll be humiliating…" he admitted as the vein on his head disappeared.

Sonic looked over at his friend, feeling a bit of sympathy for him. What he just said suddenly sank into his head. "I know how to skate!" Sonic shouted, wanting to hit Knuckles back for it. "I just don't want a mob of people grabbing me," he explained as he put his hands in the pockets of his pants.

"Geez, when have you become conceited?" Knuckles asked sarcastically. He sighed and scratched the back of his head. He looked to his side and admired the view.

The park was huge and many parts of the park hasn't been visited. This secluded area held one of the best view of the large park lake. During most of the time of the day, the sun would hit the water just right and make it glisten all day long right until the moon would replace the sun for the night. But the scenic view didn't stop there. The moonlight would do the exact same thing during most of the night while beautiful white flowers would bloom. The spot was more of a romantic spot.

Sonic whistled as he also took a look at the lake. "This is one of the best spots of the park," he said. A light breeze blew past him, making is quills moves a little.

"Yeah…" Knuckles had a far away look as he admired the glimmer of the lake. "You know…I brought Rouge here once," he suddenly said as the same breeze swayed his own spines. A small smile took over his mouth as he remembered that day.

Sonic looked at his friend, surprised. Knuckles romantic? It's hard to imagine. "Oh yeah? How did it go?" he asked thinking it would be one of those time where a huge argument exploded.

Knuckles closed his eyes as he still remembered the day. "It actually went well," he said. His tone didn't sound annoyed, it sounded as if he was in complete bliss. "This spot…it did something to us that day. It was when we began to go out in middle school. Since then…well, we may fight, but oddly enough we're very happy."

The blue hedgehog looked at his friend. He rarely seen his friend this way. Knuckles looked like he was in another world whenever he would look at the lake. Sonic looked back at the lake. Did something like that really happen? And to him? Knuckles seems so stressed most of the time and very unhappy (unless Sonic's in pain in some way) so it's hard to imagine him being with Rouge enjoying the time he spent with her.

"Well, anyway," Knuckles said as he tore his gaze from the lake. "I'm going to get going," he said. He turned to walk away. "Good luck with the paparazzi," Knuckles said as he walked away and waved good-bye.

Sonic looked from Knuckles and back to the lake. Another breeze blew his quills around. "Yeah…" he said as if Knuckles was still there. The lake… well it wasn't the lake itself. It was just that exact spot. Something about that spot just made everything seem so small… He sighed and turned to walk away from there. His gazed the ground as he walked away from the serenity.

Knuckles made it to the entrance of the park and saw Amy and Rouge walking together. The white bat said something to Amy that made her bust out laughing. He could have sworn he heard his name being mentioned. A low groan escaped his throat as he walked towards the girls.

"Hey, baby," Rouge greeted her boyfriend as she kissed his cheek. "Are you ready to go ice-skating? I invited Amy to come with us," she mentioned with a smile as she wrapped her arms around the echidna's elbow.

Knuckles looked at Amy surprised. "Really? Huh, if I would've known, I would have mentioned that to Sonic," he said as he thought back to his conversation with Sonic.

Amy tilted her head to the side slightly. "What do you mean by that?" she asked her red friend.

"Well, it's very obvious that he-" Knuckles was hushed down by a hard pull on his arm that jerked him down. He looked at his girlfriend beside him and glared at her, "What the hell was that for?"

Rouge smiled at him sweetly. "Sorry, sugar. I thought I dropped something," she said innocently. The white bat turned to Amy, "So let's go!"

Knuckles and Amy both looked at each other then back at Rouge. Was she feeling alright today? The trio made their way towards the ice rink. Every once in a while, random pedestrians would just go up to Rouge and Knuckles asking any information about Sonic. Right after everyone was saved, a television show talked about the Sonic. They had many photos of the blue hedgehog. Most of them are pictures of him hanging out with Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, and Cream. Since the show was broadcasted, they hadn't gotten a break from fans of Sonic the Hedgehog.

Amy, on the other hand, hadn't seen him since that day he pushed her to the ground. So she's had a break from the fans, luckily. There weren't any picture of him with her so everyone that saw her with Knuckles, Rouge, Cream, or Tails just assumed that she only knew them and not Sonic. She was just pushed aside whenever a mob of people would ask about him to any of her four friends.

As they entered the rink, Amy noticed how Knuckles hesitantly began to put on his skates. She giggled. Rouge shook her head as she pushed Knuckles onto the ice, a bit too hard though. That force cause his to lose balance right in the middle of the rink and fall flat on his face.

"Oops," Rouge said with an embarrassed smile. She turned back to Amy, who was just behind her. "I didn't tell you this, but I started out being best friends with Knuckles before he asked me out," she said.

Amy was taken back by the sudden confession that Rouge said to her. The comment sunk into her, though. Best friends… "How did you know you loved him?" Amy hesitantly asked.

Rouge knew exactly why she asked that. She knew that Amy was afraid to love again. "Sugar, not all guys are like Jay. Love comes differently for many people but it's the same emotion everyone shares," she said as she put a hand on Amy's shoulder. "Trust me, when you're truly in love, you will definitely know," Rouge told her with a wink. The white bat entered the rink to assist her boyfriend.

As Amy skated around the ice, she saw how close the couple were. The pink hedgehog let them have their space and every once in a while she'll skate up to them to tease about Knuckle's ability or to help them out if they needed any.

'_I really do envy them…'_ Amy thought as she saw the couple share a laugh over something that Knuckles said. They truly seemed very happy.

Later that day, Amy left early to grab her new uniform from the school. She really didn't want to wait until the last minute. As she made her way into the large building, she noticed that the crowd had really gotten small, but a small group of paparazzi began to form just outside the school. Amy walked towards the school cafeteria where a small line was formed towards a table.

The table held various boxes, which probably held the uniforms. Attending the handouts, a young female rabbit sat behind the table. She looked to be around her 20s and very bored. Of course, she was overly dressed for this occasion. The rabbit looked to be ready to go out to a club. Right beside her, the school principal, a brown otter, stood to assist her just in case she needed any help. Of course, he also seemed to be holding something behind him.

As the line got shorter, the pink hedgehog she was the very last for the day.

"Name please," said the rabbit.

"Amy Rose," she said with a smile.

The rabbit looked at a list that was on the table. It held various names and all in alphabetical order. She finally found her name and dug through a box that said 'Eleven Students.' She took out the uniform just for her and handed it to the pink hedgehog with a sigh. "Here you go," he said dully.

A small vein popped on Amy's head. _'You could at least pretend to be happy,'_ she thought. Amy still smiled at her as she grabbed her uniform. Rouge was right: finally! "Thank you," she said politely.

"Miss Rose, before you go, I was told to give you this," the principal suddenly said as he revealed what he held behind him. It was box.

Amy looked confused at the box then back at the principal. "Who is that from?" she asked wanting to know who was giving her stuff.

"It's from Sonic," he said as his smiled turned huge. He extended the box towards her and she politely accepted it.

The rabbit suddenly stood up, without a word. Her gaze went towards Amy as she held the box in her hands. Her gaze wasn't in furry, she looked more upset. She turned towards the principal and mumbled a few words that Amy couldn't understand and left.

Amy turned back to the box she held and looked at the principal. "What is it?" she asked him without realizing what she asked.

"It's his uniform. He wanted you to hold onto it until he could get it from you," he said with chuckle. "I wouldn't blame him though. I guess he's trying to avoid the attention he's getting."

Amy looked at the box again. She humbly said thank you to the otter before she turned to leave to her dorm. As she reached the hallway that lead to her room, she slowed down. She was the only student that occupied this hallway, so if Sonic did go he wouldn't have any problems. She grabbed the handle to her door and entered her room. It had already gotten dark out.

As she walked through the empty room, she glanced at the digital clock on the night stand beside her bed. It was already nine. She placed the box on her bed and took out her uniform just to see it. Her new uniform seemed more sophisticated. The skirt was black with a red lining at the bottom. A brownish-grey, long sleeved sweater was complimented by a red bow that was meant to wrap around her neck to the front of her shirt, just to keep the white undershirt together with the rest of the uniform.

She giggled to herself as she put away the new uniform. She just thought about multiple combinations she could use with her headband and bow. A noise caught her attention. She turned back to the door of her room to find it opening. _'Forgot to lock it again…'_ she thought as a sweat drop formed on her head.

"Hey, Amy," Sonic said as he popped his head around the edge of the door.

A small smile formed on Amy's lips. "Hi, Sonic," she greeted him. She looked at the box on her bed. "Oh! I have your uniform," she said to him as she walked over to her bed.

Sonic's gaze followed Amy as she walked over to her bed to grab the box that laid on her bed. He entered the room and closed the door behind him. He scratched the back of his head. "Thanks for picking that up for me," he said as a sweat drop formed on his head.

Amy handed the box to Sonic and smiled at him, "No problem!" Her smile disappeared as the box left her hands. "Did you have trouble coming here?" she asked, curious as to why he would visit her this late.

He laughed nervously. "I actually meant to come tomorrow, but a whole mob of reporters cornered me somewhere near here. I thought since the dorms had security, I would be safe for a while so I ran in here," his laugh didn't subside.

The response kind of disappointed Amy. Odd…but at least she's able to see him, right? She her smile didn't disappear. _'I like seeing him like this again…'_ That thought made her eye's widen. _'When did I start feeling like that?'_ Her smile was gone.

Sonic looked at the only window on the other side of the room. The moonlight beamed through the glass, illuminating the entire room with the natural light. Amy didn't turn on the light when she entered the room so that was the only light source.

"Are you thinking about leaving that way?" Amy suddenly asked, snapping the blue hedgehog back to reality.

Sonic looked at the window then back at the pink hedgehog. "Actually I was thinking if I could hide here for a while until the reporters are gone," he said, almost begging to stay.

Amy rolled her eyes and nodded. She climbed onto her bed and slid all the way to the other side. Since her bed was up against the wall, she use the wall as a back rest. Sonic set down his box on her drawer and jumped onto the bed beside her without a problem. She glanced at the blue hedgehog as she bounced. Best friends… _'That's all we'll ever be…right?' _she thought to herself as she stopped bouncing.

"Its' no fun being famous," he suddenly said as he looked ahead of him. "I can't go anywhere without my name being shouted."

Amy looked at him. A huge grin took over her muzzle. "Life has gotten back at you for all those times you've messed with me!" she said in a teasing manner.

"Riiiight." Sonic pulled one leg up against him while letting the other stretch out in front of him on the bed. He let his arms rest on his knee. "At least keeping my personal information won't be too hard," he said. "I mean, there are some things that Tails doesn't even know!"

Amy looked at him. That's right. Within the time that Sonic and Amy have been hanging out, he's been open with her. He would tell her things that he would normally keep inside, even from Tails. She did the same thing. They were that close… She just remembered! "Ah…could you get out for a bit?" she asked him.

Sonic looked at her confused. "Are you kicking me out?" he tease, but he did want to know why.

"Um no. I have to change into my pajamas," she told him. She could feel heat rise up to her cheeks as she said that. It's a good thing it wasn't very bright. _'When did I not want Sonic to see me blush? When the heck did that happen!'_ she thought as she pushed Sonic out of the door and into the hallway.

"You know, I've already thought of about ten different ways to mess with you by booby trapping your dorm," he said with a huge grin and a chuckle.

'_And there he goes again,'_ she thought as a large vein popped out. "You better not if you know what's good for you," she warned. He exactly knew what she was talking about and she knows it. Her hammer will be doing most of the talking if anything beyond that ever happened. She closed the door and locked it so Sonic wouldn't just barge in again. She sighed. The feeling…what's happening to her?

Sonic looked up at the ceiling as he waited for her to finish changing. He leaned against the wall next to her door. A small smile crept up onto his lips. He knew he was making progress and it won't be long until she knew exactly how he felt about her. A thought suddenly popped into his head that made him rethink his plan of declaration. _'What if…she doesn't feel the same way as I do by that time?'_ He banged his head against the wall behind him in frustration.

The door opened again.

* * *

><p>"How long has that hedgehog been up there?" asked a light blue hawk. He and about two other mobians took job as security for the dorms of the school. It wasn't exactly police work, but at least it pays well. Earlier when Sonic ran inside, he told them that he's going to visit Amy and get his uniform that she's holding for him. They thought it would be a quick talk, he'd get his uniform, and he'll leave. So far, though, Sonic hasn't made another appearance.<p>

A brown owl looked at his watch. It was already past midnight. He looked out a nearby window to see that a few reporters from earlier still stood outside waiting for Sonic to come out. He sighed as he looked back at his co-workers.

A growl was heard. A large orange dog had an annoyed look on his face. He looked at the wall clock then back at the two birds. "It's been too long! We could get in a lot of trouble if the school finds out that we let Sonic stay more than he need to!" He turned back and stormed towards a set of stairs that led towards the dorm rooms. "I don't care if he's a hero! He has to go along with those damn reporters!" Sweat drops formed on the two birds as they watched the dog stomp away.

The guard dog wasn't stupid. He did check which room she was in before he stormed off. Running around aimlessly, checking every single room wasn't what he wanted to do anyway.

As he reached her dorm door, he immediately grabbed the handle to try to open it. Locked. He could only jiggle the handle. "You two better not be doing anything!" he yelled as he reached for the spare dorm keys in his pocket. He quickly grabbed the keys and unlocked the door. He swung the door open and was surprised to what he saw.

They weren't doing what he thought they would be doing. In fact, they weren't doing anything at all. What he saw seemed like something that came out of a movie.

The two hedgehog were still sitting on the bed but they were asleep. Amy's head peacefully rested on Sonic's shoulder as he used her head as a pillow. Her hands laid on her lap, while his were to the side. They certainly weren't faking this sleep. What made it picturesque was the way moonlight played its own part. The light actually hit the two hedgehog perfectly. It created shadows in the right spots and made both of their furs shine. They looked very peaceful as they slept together. The only thing that was missing is a smile from both of them and it would have been a picture perfect scene.

The dog forgot all about his fury. For some odd reason, he couldn't make himself go inside and wake them up just to kick Sonic out. He slowly closed the door and locked it again. Just as it was before. He left the two hedgehog to enjoy each others company that night.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to start another story! It's mostly based on this one…um their more of side-chapters for this story. Like each chapter will be different stories. Of course, this decision will be for you guys. I'll do it, but only if you want me to.<strong>

**Sorry if I have mistakes on here too... it's about to be 3 am and I'm tired lol And to make it clear, Sonic did not tell Amy yet (just in case some of you think otherwise.) Anyway! Tell me what you guys think! Please review. Know that every one is read and greatly appreciated! Until the next chapter.**


	19. The Gift

**LMAO I guess I wasn't so clear on my last chapter. I WILL continue this story (I already had the ending planned for about a month now.) The new story will just be side-stories based on this story…uuummmm if you read some mangas, you'll know that they're just little extra stories.**

**Category: Romance, Drama, Humor (little bits here and there)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the official characters in the story! Fan characters created for the story are mine though.**

* * *

><p>The run to Mystic Ruins went as smooth as Sonic thought it would go. Lately, the media seemed to be less and less interested in him. He wasn't complaining though. It was a sunny day and the last he wanted to worry about is getting mobbed. The crisp air welcomed him as he slowed down as if to say that there would be peace. That was probably his imagination.<p>

He looked up to see Tails' workshop. He arrived there for a reason. The night Sonic accidentally stayed over with Amy, made him realize something. She was the first to fall asleep from the both of them as they talked. He, on the other hand, meant to leave the moment he was very sure she was fast asleep, but couldn't bring himself to do it. He didn't want to leave her alone. As he sat on her bed, he thought of a way to be there whenever she need him to, but he needed Tails' help for that.

Sonic took a deep breathe and knocked on the door. It took a few seconds before he could actually hear anything from the inside. The door opened and revealed an oil stained fox. "Hey, Sonic!" the young fox greeted. He opened the door wider."Hey, buddy," Sonic greeted back with a grin.

"Come in!" Tails said as he stepped aside to let the blue hedgehog inside his home. "I really wasn't expecting you to come today," he said with a nervous laughter.

"Sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I need you to do me a favor," Sonic said, not beating around the bush. He wanted this done as soon as possible. The blue hedgehog casually walked in.

Tails blinked twice. It's been a while since he's asked him to do any favors. To ask one so suddenly made him go dumbfounded. He shook his head lightly to snap out of his state. "Um, sure! What do you want me to do?" Tails asked.

Sonic looked to the floor. In a way, this wasn't easy for him to ask. "Um…" He gathered his guts and looked at his friend. "I need something for Amy…something for her to call me whenever she gets in trouble," he blurted out.

Tails grabbed his chin with the index finger and thumb to think. "You mean like a cell phone?" Tails asked, kind of joking but serious at the same time. Why would he ask for something like that? Didn't both hedgehogs own a cell phone?

"No! I mean something small she can easily access," Sonic said, trying to be more specific.

"Right! A cell phone!" Tails said while shrugging at his own response. It was that obvious that he was talking about a cell phone. He wiped some of the oil that began to drip down his forehead.

"No! Something she could wear!" Sonic practically shouted. He made it clear the first time that he wasn't talking about a phone, didn't he? "She sometimes doesn't take her phone with her," he lastly added.

"Oh!" The young fox threw one fist onto his other hand. "Like jewelry?" he asked just to make sure he knew exactly what Sonic was talking about. If he's going to do Sonic a favor, he should know exactly what he's talking about.

"Right!" Sonic said, happy that Tails now knew exactly what he was talking about now. Of course, he didn't know exactly what he was talking about himself! _'That's why Tails is the genius,'_ Sonic thought. Which was true. No matter how well Sonic did in school, it didn't compare to Tails' knowledge.

Tails closed his eyes to think. _'What could I invent…'_ he thought. He crossed his arms and thought harder. _'Something that would let Sonic know Amy needed help…'_ His brows furrowed as he thought deeper. His eyes shot open and a huge grin took over his lips. Of course, it seemed more of a devilish grin. He put both hands on his hips and nodded at the now confused blue hedgehog.

Truth be told, Tails' grin did scare him a little. He knew that tails had something is his mind but something about that grin…what is he planning. "So, uh, what do you have in mind?" Sonic asked as he nervously smiled at him and a sweat drop formed on his head.

The grin on the fox's muzzle didn't subside. "You'll just have to wait and see," he said as he began to walk back to the workshop. Small spits of laughter escaped his lips at every five step he took. He couldn't contain it. "I'll have it done it about three to four hours," he said letting that information slide. He didn't look back as he walked through the metal doors that led to the workshop.

Sonic stayed where he stood. He didn't know whether to follow his friend or just to wait until the end. Usually, though, Tails waits until he gets his inventions done to show him. He looked up at the ceiling, _'Of course thinking about it…he hasn't shown me anything at all recently.'_ Sonic looked back at the metal doors that just closed and smirked. He had an idea as to why.

* * *

><p>"So that's how you met Cheese?" asked a cheerful pink hedgehog. Amy was in the city park walking alongside with Cream and Cheese. She's been wanting to get to know Cream. You know, it never hurts to have too many friends. Vanilla trusted Amy and let Cream go with her that day. Knowing this much about the young rabbit seemed like a lot though…Amy thought she had it rough, but Cream and Cheese, well they didn't exactly have the best life in the past.<p>

"Yeah! Now he waits for me outside of the school yard everyday I go to school, don't you Cheese?" asked the equally cheerful rabbit. At the age of 12, anyone would have thought that her life was all smiles and laughs. But no. When she was younger, she and her mom lived alone. Her dad died before she even had a chance to recognize his face. The school she used to go to was tough. The books weren't new and many of the teachers slowly began to quit to many of the classrooms were very tight. She would fake a smile just to see her mom happy.

It wasn't until she met her best chao friend, Cheese, that she truly began to be happy. It seemed that Cheese brought her and Vanilla a lot of luck. A job opportunity opened up for the older rabbit and they both moved to Station Square. Cream transferred to the elementary school in the city. The culture shock affected her for a few days, but she quickly got used to her new school, new city, new life. She graduated from the school was moving up the Station Junior High.

"Chao!" exclaimed the very happy chaos that was on top of Cream's head.

Amy giggled at the chao. A thought suddenly popped into her head. She knew that Cream was young, but it never hurts to get her opinion about something. "Um…" she started, struggling to get the words out. "What do you…" Cream looks at her friend confused. "How did you meet Tails?" Amy blurted out. That's not exactly what she wanted to ask her, but maybe…

"What?" Cream suddenly became red. The question cause her to turn her head sharply towards Amy and Cheese to fall off her head. Luckily , Cheese's quick reaction saved him. "Uuum well…" she began as she laughed nervously. The shade of red grew deeper as she thought of the day she met the fox. "After a week we moved here, I met him at school!" she said as she looked down. Cheese flew back onto her head.

Amy glanced at the sky. She tried to imagine them first meeting, first sharing a smile, first everything. The pink hedgehog looked back at Cream. "How did you know two had a genuine relationship?" she suddenly asked.

"Genuine relationship?" Cream said as her whole head turned red. She put her both hands on each cheek and she smiled even more. "I wouldn't cal it that," she said sheepishly and she moved her head side to side. "Tails and I are just really close friends!" She was definitely embarrassed. She couldn't stop her from moving her head nor blushing. The small chao on her head tried his best from not falling off her head again.

Amy gave her a timid laughter as a sweat drop formed on her head. There is that word again: friends. "How do you know that what you feel about him is true?" At this point, Amy felt bad. She felt like she's trying to pry information out of Cream.

"Feel? What are you talking about?" Cream said in defense as she began to wave her hands in front of her. "I only like him as a friend, nothing else!" she said. Her actions, though, were saying otherwise.

Amy laughed. "Okay, whatever you say!" she said as she smiled at Cream. "Well, if you did like him, how would you know?"

Cream looked at the sky. She held her hand in front of her and point at the sky, as if she was a college professor giving a lecture. "If I did, which I don't, I would have a feeling inside of me every time I look or thought about him." The rabbit's facial expression relaxed but also became serious. She lowered her finger slowly. "Not a giddy feeling, more like a tickling sensation. I wouldn't feel obsessed over him, I would let him live a happy life without me messing that up…" she paused for a while. Her blush was long gone. The chatter of everyone in the park was the only sound they could hear. "Um, the rest is kinda hard to explain."

Amy's eyes had widen once Cream started to explain. But hearing that… "Really?" she said in a low voice. A huge grin took over her muzzle. "And all of this coming from someone that denies to like someone!" she said in a teasing manner. The blush came back on the rabbit's face. Amy couldn't help but laugh. "Admit you like him!" she said as she smacked her on her back, forcing Cream to fall on the ground.

Cream looked back up at her pink friend and gave her a sheepish smile. _'I wouldn't tease if I were you, Amy,'_ she thought to herself. Cream couldn't say that to her Amy, not yet. The rabbit looked at a small watch she wore. "Oh jeez! It's almost four!" she said as she hastily stood up. "I have to go, Amy. I'm really sorry!" she quickly said.

"Oh. Do you have to go somewhere with your mom?" Amy asked, suddenly confused. She thought that she was going to hang out with Cream the entire day. Vanilla didn't say anything about this at all earlier.

Cream dusted herself off and gave a short, quick bow to Amy. "Uh not exactly…" she said. She turned back to the direction the pair came from. "I'm sorry I have to go like this! We can hang out again tomorrow if you want!" she said as she began to run away with Cheese still on her head.

Before Amy could reply, the rabbit was already out of sight. _'Damn…she can sure run!'_ Amy thought. She sighed and continued to walk through the park alone. Friend…friend…friend! That word! How come most relationship start out with just friends? Amy grunted. She shook her head in fury as the word took over her mind. How could that word help her understand what she's feeling?

'_When I first got here everything felt the same as before,'_ Amy thought as she continued to walk blindingly through the large park. _'It wasn't until I met Jay that night that everything started to change…and all my friends began to pair me up with Sonic.'_ Of all mobians in this entire planet, why that jerk-hog? So he was her best friend, that didn't stop him from messing with her. But then… _'Why do I still hang out with him as much as I do?'_ A small tickling sensation began to take over her stomach. Her eyes widened. No…impossible!

"He was seen heading this way!" a female voice said that snapped Amy from her thoughts.

Amy stopped walking and looked at her surroundings. As she was deep in thought, she didn't notice that she began to walk deeper into the park. The surroundings were unfamiliar to her, but she was very sure she would be able to get out of there. Walk in one direction can help, right?

"You think that's why there were so many paparazzi suddenly ran in here?" another female voice said in a suggesting manner.

The pink hedgehog looked to her right. Four girls were standing together giggling as that statement was said. She immediately knew exactly who they were talking about. Sonic. They looked to be around her age and developed a lot more than the pink hedgehog. They weren't afraid to show it either. Their clothes seems to be too revealing.

"We'll definitely catch his attention," another one said.

Amy turned her head back in front of her. She couldn't be caught eavesdropping so she slowly walked away from the group. The pink hedgehog couldn't help but snicker at the girls. She knew Sonic like the back of her hand. Skimpy dressed girls didn't make his head turn at all.

'_Now that I think about it…'_ She stopped walking. _'What kind of girls is Sonic attracted to anyway? I never saw him check out a girl…not even once!'_ she quietly gasped and a sweat drop formed on her head. _'Is he gay?' _Because she was lost in her thoughts, she failed to notice that she didn't walk far from the group of girls.

"Hey! Mind your own damn business!" one of the girls shouted.

Amy was brought back to reality and looked back at the group of girls that were drooling over Sonic earlier. They were looking directly at her. She was confused. Of course Amy was minding her own business! Why would they think otherwise? "Me?" Amy asked as she pointed at herself.

One of them stepped out. She was a cheetah. "Yeah you!" she shouted as she pointed at the pink hedgehog. "Just because we're in the park, it doesn't give you any reason to eavesdrop into our conversation!" The cheetah lowered her hand onto her hip.

Amy glared at them. "What makes you think I'm eavesdropping?" she shouted back. The argument caught the attention of the other mobians around them. Most of the guys around them stayed in hopes of the girls starting to physically fight, while parents that had children walked away not wanting their children to hear the argument. "If I wanted to listen in on your conversation, I would hide somewhere than to just stand here like an idiot and just listen," she said as she shrugged.

"I know you are lying, you bitch!" the cheetah yelled. Clearly, there was no getting the truth to her head. She took a menacing step towards Amy, threatening to attack her at any moment.

"Bitch?" Amy growled. The step didn't intimidate her at all. Instead, the motion to fight made the pink hedgehog want to take out her hammer. Before she could, a hand held her wrist. Already fumed, Amy glared at the mobian who dared grab her while. Her eyes softened as she saw a pair of emerald green eyes looking at her.

"What are you doing?" he asked. It was Sonic. She couldn't clearly see his face but she knew it was him. He wore a light green short sleeved hoody. He wore the hood over his head to cover up his face just so the reporters wouldn't see him. How could anyone _not_ recognize him? He held a strong grip on her wrist. "It's pretty pointless to fight her, you know," he told her.

Before Amy could say another word, the angry cheetah pushed Amy. The pink hedgehog was caught of guard and fell back onto Sonic. That caused the hood to fall down, revealing the blue hedgehog's face. He rapidly looked around to make sure no reporters were nearby.

"Sonic!" Someone yelled. Suddenly the crowd around grew bigger every second they stood there. Some of the mobians muttered to one another and pointed at Sonic.

Amy looked up at Sonic and had an apologetic expression. She then looked around and saw that the crowd had tripled in size. _'Wow…news sure does travel,'_ she thought as she scanned through the crowds to look for a way out in a panicky way. Mainly for Sonic.

"Damn…" Sonic muttered under his breathe. He knew that at any moment, he would be in the grasp of the paparazzi's' grasp. He wasn't worried about himself though, he was more worried about Amy. She wasn't exposed to the media at all, and he wanted it that way. Thinking fast, he took off his short-sleeved hoody only to reveal a light blue shirt underneath, and covered Amy's head with it. The action caused Amy to fall back again, making Sonic's plan a bit easier.

He picked up the pink hedgehog and quickly ran towards the crowd to find a small opening. Getting through the crowds was the easy part. To find a place to hide was hard. As he held Amy is his arms she swiftly ran past the fans and their own cameras, to the only place he knew was secluded enough that no one would be able to find them.

Amy, on the other hand, was taken back by Sonic's action. Her instincts told her to remove the hoody once it completely covered her head, but the action was stopped by his swift and fast movements. She could feel the wind brush up against her body as he ran to who knows where with her in his arms. It felt good, though. This wasn't her first time being carried by Sonic as he ran this fast, but this was the first time she actually felt the wind at this speed.

He suddenly stopped and gently put her down. "Huh…" Amy said as she finally took the hoody off of her head. The scene ahead of her stunned her with awe. "Where are we?" Amy asked as she lowered the hoody slowly. The park lake in front of her welcomed her by glistening in the sunlight. She looked around to see if anyone was with them, but saw no one. Distant conversations of the mobians in the park could be hear.

"We're still at the park," Sonic said. He was looking out towards the lake. A small breeze ruffled his quills as he lowered himself to the ground.

Amy felt the gentle breeze. A thought suddenly popped in her head. She moved back farther away from Sonic until she felt a tree trunk behind her. The pink hedgehog grunted as she tried to climb the tree.

Sonic looked back at the pink hedgehog. A sweat drop formed on his head as he saw her struggle to climb the tree. "What are you doing?" he asked her.

"Trying to get away from you! You probably have something setup here to embarrass me again," she said as she still tried to climb the tree. A few days ago, Sonic messed with her as she had lunch with Rouge in the small diner she was now fond of. It wasn't a big deal, but scaring her as she drank her soda really did annoy her a bit. Having soda come out her nose as she also spat it out did hurt. Since then, she's been on alert everywhere she went now knowing that he is still at it with his usual tricks. Sadly, though her tree climbing attempts failed.

"Not today, Ames," Sonic said as a huge grin appeared on his face. He really thought that she wouldn't fall for that scare, but he was glad she did. He really liked her reactions. The blue hedgehog turned back towards the lake.

Amy hesitantly looked at Sonic and lowered herself back on the ground. As her feet her the ground, she slid down all the way on the ground to sit. She took another look at the view in front of her. The view from here was priceless. Though it was odd…she never saw Sonic calmly sit down and admire anything. A small blush appeared on her muzzle as another small breeze ruffled the blue hedgehog's quills. _'He looks different…'_ she thought. "Uuhhh…" Amy looked away from him, "So why are we here?" She moved the green hoody in her hands to occupy her attention.

Silence.

Sonic didn't answer. He slowly stood up, not taking his eyes off of the lake. Hesitantly, he turned his head towards the pink hedgehog. A sheepish smile appeared on his muzzle as he walked towards her. "I want to give you something," he said in a low voice.

Amy eyed the blue hedgehog as he lowered himself beside her. "What do you want to give me?" she asked.

Sonic reached in the pocket of his white pants. As he pulled out his hand, a golden chain peered out from his fingers. He opened his hand to reveal a gold necklace. The chain held a heart shaped pendant that had a silver 'A' embedded on it.

Her eyes widened at the gift. She reach for the necklace and caressed the jewelry. _'He wanted to give me this?'_ she thought.

Sonic scratched the back of his head. "It's actually a tracking device," he admitted. "It was Tails' idea to make it that way, " said as he thought back to when the fox handed him the necklace. Right after Tails was done with the invention, he handed it to the blue hedgehog while having a sly grin on his muzzle.

"A tracking device?" Amy looked down at the jewelry. _'Looks like a normal necklace to me,'_ she thought as she twirled it in her fingers.

"Uh yeah." Sonic pointed to the side of the pendant to reveal a small button. "That button has a scanner to identify your finger print. So once you press that button, it will only work for you," he said as he sat back to his spot.

Amy inspect the pendant again. "Why are you giving me this?" she asked while she looked at the blue hedgehog in confusion.

Sonic put his hands on the ground behind him and used them as support. "When you got kidnapped by those bastards a few weeks ago, it made me realize that I wouldn't always be there to save you whenever you get in trouble…" he said hesitantly. "I just got lucky that day. So I thought that I'd get you something that would call me every time you need me." He looked away as he said the last statement.

Her gaze went from the necklace in her hand to the blue hedgehog. Every time she needed him? Memories of the night he stayed at her dorm flooded back to her mind. She really didn't mean to sleep on his shoulder, but she couldn't help it. _'He made me feel so comfortable…just like when he comforted me when I cried,'_ she thought. Being in his arms just made her feel so very safe. "How will you know I need you?" she asked him, not taking her eyes off of the blue hedgehog.

Sonic looked back at Amy and lifted his right arm for her to see it. He revealed a silver men's watch. "Just push the button," he told her.

She nodded and gently pushed the small button. Seconds later, Sonic's watch began to beep rapidly. He moved closer to her and let her have a closer look at his watch. Like any other wristwatch, it showed the time to the owner. Amy wasn't impressed. The blue hedgehog then pressed a similar button on the side of the watch. The beeping stopped and the entire inside jewelry changed to a map of the city. A small blue dot flashed beside a red dot.

"The blue dot is you," Sonic explained to Amy. He sat back to his original spot. "So I'll be able to find you, no matter where you are," he said with a smile as he looked at his best friend.

Amy could only stare at the blue hedgehog beside her. He was giving this to her, just to protect her? Again, she could feel warmth creeping up her face. Luckily for her, Sonic looked back at the lake in front of them before her blush became visible. _'This feeling again…'_ Amy thought at she gently clutched the jewelry in her hand. Slowly, she place the necklace to the place where it was meant to go.

"Thank you so much," Amy said as she smiled at him. Her blush didn't stay long for Sonic to witness it. "I…I really do appreciate this, Sonic," she told him as she felt small tears form in her eyes.

Sonic's eyes widened as tears began to spill down Amy's cheeks. "This isn't something to cry about, you know," he said in a teasing manner.

Amy sniffled and wiped her tears, only to have more fall down. "I know, I'm just really happy…" she said as she brought her legs towards her body and hugged her knees. The green hoody fell onto the ground beside her.

A small smile appeared on Sonic's muzzle as he put an arm around her. He liked to hold her like this, just like the very first night he held her close to him. His gaze averted from her face to the bow on her headband. It was an old bow, but it still held the bright color like it was brand new. Sonic took his arm off around her and stood up.

"I need to go," Amy said as she sniffled and again wiped her tears away. "My mom wanted me to call her today, and I forgot to bring my cell phone." She embarrassingly laughed as she stood up from the ground. "Thank you, Sonic, for bringing me here."

Sonic looked from the lake to the pink hedgehog again. "It's no problem!" he said with a grin. "You can come here whenever you want," he told her as he began to walk towards the shrub right behind the tree they sat in front of. "I'll show you how to get here."

Amy followed the blue hedgehog as he made his way back towards the populated area of the park. He walked through the 'forest' without a doubt of the path he took. The voices of the other mobians began to get louder with ever step they took. Instead of showing her how to get there, like he said, he just told her to walk towards the center of the park as she entered the south park gate. Amy mentally took note.

Sonic then stopped. Before he took another step, he put on the green hoody that Amy held in her hands. "We've only been gone for half an hour at the most, so I doubt they stopped looking for me," he said as she put on the hood over his head. He stepped out towards the crowd with Amy by his side. No one noticed that it was him.

"Don't you get hot?" Amy asked as she looked at him.

"Yeah, but what else could I do? I came looking for you, so it's not like I can run away," he said as he placed both his hands inside his pants pockets. "Beside," he smiled at her, "some of them probably remember your face so I can't leave you alone until I'm sure you'll be fine on your own."

Amy let out a small grunt. _'He really is protecting me,'_ she thought.

Both of them cautiously walked through and out of the park. They held a small conversation as they walked through the city to the dorms. At some occasions, Amy whacked Sonic with her over some comments that Sonic had said. Usually he would end it with a smirk.

The pair reached the school dorms. Oddly enough, the area was like a ghost town. Taking another glance around, Sonic took off the hood. "So just call me, when ever you need to," he said with a smile.

Amy smiled back at him and nodded. "I will!" she said. "You know…when we were at the center of the park, it seemed like we were in another world," she said in whispering voice. "I'm glad you took me there!"

Sonic smirked, "I know you wanted me all to yourself, but you have to lower that enthusiasm."

WHACK!

"That's not what I meant!" she yelled at him. As she put away her large hammer.

Sonic was already used to the hits. He was lucky that he hasn't had a concussion. The blue hedgehog turned and walked away. "I'll see you later, Ames," he said as he waved.

Gathering up her courage, Amy ran up to Sonic and gave him a hug. She quickly let go and ran back to the dorms before he could say another word. She didn't want to here any other smart remark Sonic had to say, especially about that! As she made her way through the building's door, she gently closed the door behind her. She greeted the guards and ascended the stairs that lead to the hallway of her dorm.

Outside, the blue hedgehog stood there stunned. That was the very first time Amy had hugged him without crying. A smile appeared on his muzzle. "Almost…" he muttered to himself as he began to walk through the streets and back to his house.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for now! Sorry for the very long delay. Somehow, this chapter was difficult to type up… anyway tell me what you think! Until the next chapter!<strong>


	20. The Promise Part 1

After various hours and days of listening to the song 'What Makes You Beautiful', 'Beautiful Soul', 'I Love You', and more hours of 'What Make You Beautiful', I was finally able to finish this! XD (No this chapter has nothing to do with the songs, I just used those as inspiration)

Sonic and Co. belong to SEGA. Any additional (OCs to be exact) characters belong to me.

* * *

><p>It's been two months since school had started. Every student felt happy and excited once the school had open its doors for them again. Finally, they could see their friends as often as they could as well as make new ones along the way. One student, in particular, dreaded the start of the school year. Every day he would end up being bothered, and get a lot of attention that he did not want. Since the day Sonic saved everyone, he couldn't get a single break from his peers or the media. Luckily for him, he did sometimes blend in with the other students.<p>

The skirts that all of the girls wore were black with a thin red line on the edge, but the tops were different. The freshmen, sophomores, and juniors wore a brownish-grey long sleeved sweater. It had a V-neck to reveal the white blouse underneath, while the small red bow hugged the neck line perfectly to the middle point of the line. The seniors wore a brownish-grey vest that covered most of the white blouse underneath, only to expose the brownish-grey cuffs of the white blouse only for seniors. A small red tie complimented the entire attire.

The boys, one the other hand, almost wore the exact same uniforms. Freshmen and sophomores wore brownish-grey pants and jacket on top of a white undershirt with a red tie around their necks. Juniors wore the same colored dress pants with a grey sweater vest over a white, long-sleeved undershirt with a red tie. The senior's was completely different. They wore black pants and jacket, while a white undershirt was held together with the uniform by a black tie.

Each uniform top or jacket had the grade of the owner embedded to determine which grade everyone belonged to.

During the springtime, though, the girls could take off their sweaters and vests while the guys can take off their jackets

To make matters worse for the blue hedgehog, a few days after school started, there was another crisis. The typical building catching on fire. Well, unfortunately for Sonic, the building was on the way towards his job interview. Many of the cops and fire fighters begged for his help because a few other residents were trapped in the building. He ended up saving the people and losing the job opportunity for being late for his interview.

As he walked through the hallways, many of the girls swooned at his presence. The young fox beside him gave a weak smile to Sonic.

"Seems like you became even more famous than before," he said to Sonic, nudging him with his elbow.

"If that's even possible," Sonic answered. He shook his head, making his quills waver along. He loosened the black tie around his neck. Both he and Tails were assigned senior uniforms because of the sudden transfer of juniors, the uniform supply lessened.

"Meaning this year will be a lot different than the past years," Knuckles hinted, slapping the blue hedgehog on the back.

As the trio made their way for the lunchroom for a bit of breakfast, they were immediately stopped by the assistant principal of the school. She was an older looking brown bear, with a kind face. She seemed to enjoy her job very much. Her square glasses slid down her nose a bit, forcing her to slid them back up. She gave the three a very friendly smile.

"Mr. Hedgehog?" she said in a frail voice, her age could easily be guessed by the sound of her tone.

Sonic gave the bear a warm smile of his own. "That's me," he answered, placing his hands in the pocket of his pants.

"The principal would like to talk to you," she said to him, her voice still frail. Her smile never subsided.

Sonic nodded, telling Knuckles and Tails that he would meet up with them later. He and Tails had three classes together while Sonic shared P.E. with Knuckles and his younger friend. Following the bear, they made their way to the main office where he was immediately greeted by two Siamese cats, both wearing the exact same attire. The two females couldn't help but let out short giggles as Sonic returned the handshakes that they offered him.

The blue hedgehog sat down on a chair that was placed across from the principal. The entire room was large enough for a group of ten people to have a meeting. A large bookcase opposite of the wall he currently faced.

"Hello, Mr. Hedgehog," the principal greeted. The otter gave him a big smile to the trio in front of him as the assistant principal left the room, leaving an almost eerie silence. The two cats placed both of their hands on the rim of the chair that Sonic sat in, sending an alluring but still sly smile towards him.

"Uh, hey," Sonic replied, immediately feeling trapped inside the room. The strange feeling made him move around his seat, but was only stopped by the four hands that were behind him. He looked towards the door, hoping that he could make a run for it, but was only trapped and frozen still by the icy stare that one of the cats gave him. Bead of seat dripped down as he tried to find any other exit. How come he felt so trapped?

"These two lovely felines would love to ask you a question," the principal said, his smile never subsiding. It was as if he wasn't aware of the strange atmosphere around them.

"Well, Mr. Hedgehog," one of them began, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"We are representatives from 'Underwater Life', the largest aquarium in Empire City," the other said, sounding as if she was proud to say that. Even her facial expression told Sonic that. "And we are wondering if you could give us the pleasure of making a celebrity appearance there."

Both cats looked at the blue hedgehog, smiling down on him. Their smiles could almost pierce through him. Sonic, on the other hand, was frozen. His eyes displayed fear, as he stared at the principal in front of him. No matter how hard he tried, Sonic couldn't move from the chair he sat in. It wasn't because the felines' grip was keeping him from moving, it was because of the offer he was given.

"No!" Sonic immediately answered after finding his voice. He heard about that aquarium. The only thing that divided the visitors from the water was glass. The mobians were offered the feeling of being underwater while they enjoyed the view of the sea life as if they themselves had gills. Sonic couldn't imagine himself there, being surrounded by water; knowing that at any moment the glass could crack and he would more than likely drown. He could feel himself shaking as the image replied over and over again in his head.

"No?" One of the cats repeated as if she didn't hear his response the first time. Her eyes narrowed as a sly smile took over her muzzle. "Well, of course we don't expect you to answer to this request right away," she said leaning very close to the blue hedgehog.

The other cat walked over to the wall near the door and leaned on it. Her expression the same as her pair while she looked at the teenage hedgehog. With her arms crossed up against her chest, she let out a sigh. "We recommend that you think this over for the next three days and we'll meet up again in here." She moved her hand over to the door knob and slowly turned it without opening the door itself. "Only then will we take your answer seriously."

* * *

><p>"You seem to be doing a bit better than last year," a large brown dog said. A small but still sincere smile on his lips as he looked at the pink hedgehog that stood in front of him as she awaited for her test to be given back to her.<p>

Since her previous math lessons from Sonic, Amy has begun to understand the subject little by little. Every once in a while she would get stuck in a problem, but like any other student she would try her best to do it on her own. Amy's eyes sparkled as she heard the good news from her new teacher. Her previous math teacher made sure that this year she would have the attention needed to do better; to make sure that this time she would pass without much difficulty.

The dog handed her the test, the smile still on his muzzle. Amy politely took the paper from his hands and immediately looked at the grade that was written on the very top. Her eyes widened, he eyes never lost the sparkle.

"I got a B!" Amy announced to the entire class without meaning to. She practically hugged the test paper as she walked back towards her desk, receiving odd glances from the rest of her classmates. Being engrossed in her test grade, she was oblivious to the strange looks that were given to her.

Being in a new grade, Amy quickly adjusted to her new classes. She was also assigned a new locker; one that was farther away from all of her classes, but closer to the dorm. Because of this, she mentally kid herself saying that she wouldn't have to do any excises for a while. She became very attached to the new school uniform since it easily complimented her body well. It wasn't too revealing but at the same time she wasn't too covered up. Some of the girls complained about the uniform to deaf ears though.

Amy sat in the row that was more towards the middle, making her feel like she wouldn't miss a single lesson in her new math class. The fights and drama of the previous year were all behind her now, aiming to do her best in school while trying to keep herself out of trouble. Though she really appreciated Sonic for worrying about her, she didn't want him to worry too much and depend on him every time she needed help. Especially when it came to her school work.

As the class ended, she happily exited her classroom with a huge grin pasted on her muzzle as she held her book and test tightly near her chest. She was very proud of that grade. Amy was oblivious to everyone around, sometimes bumping into the different Mobians that roamed the hallways towards their lockers or next class.

A sudden gust of wind rushed past her, knocking her books down while her test flew into the crowd of students. She let out a gasp as she watched the paper land right in the middle of the hallway. Her brows furrowed as she bent down to pick up her math book and binder. Luckily for her, none of the papers flew out.

She whipped her head towards the direction the sudden wind headed off to, knowing exactly who was responsible for her joy kill. The moment she finished picking up her books, she stomped towards the hallway, picked up her test, and headed towards a very familiar locker.

"Sonic the Hedgehog!" she growled out the moment she saw her blue friend standing right where she knew he was going to be. Using her books as a weapon, she smacked the back of his head in annoyance. It didn't do much damage as her Piko Piko Hammer, but she was satisfied with just knowing that she inflicted some kind of pain.

Sonic rubbed the back of his head as he let out a groan. "Aw, jeez, Ames! What the hell was that for?" he asked, sending a glare at her direction. He didn't grab any of his books and his head was just inches from the locker door.

"Don't you ever watch where you're going whenever you 'jog' through the hallways?" she asked, put air quotes on the word jog. She placed on hand on her hip as she put pressure on one side of her body to show that she was not in a good mood at the moment. Her glare didn't subside as she looked at her best friend. "Anyway, what's up? You usually don't run through school; not even when you pull pranks on me."

Sonic stopped rubbing his head. He felt his eye twitch and his body begin to tremble when he thought back to the morning. "Uh…" He didn't know why, but he couldn't even tell her the reason. Just thinking of the _word_ made him feel nervous. "I-It's nothing," he said, failing to sound convincing.

"You know you can't convince me with that," Amy said, making her hammer disappear and doing her best to folder her arms across her chest to at least show she was somewhat annoyed by Sonic's actions. "No out with it; what has gotten you so nervous?"

Sonic have her skeptical looking, wondering how she was able to tell that he was nervous. Sure they were closer than ever, but that didn't explain how she would all of a sudden be able to read him like a book. His brows furrowed. He knew that Amy wouldn't leave him alone unless he told her exactly why he ran past her, making her drop her books to the ground. His eyes traveled to their surroundings and noticed the audience that they attracted.

While some of the students looked at them with curiosity, some of the girls looked at Amy with envious looks. How is it that she was able to talk to him with him running away? The majority of the school knew of their friendship; but since there had been new transfers, new faces appeared and were now questioning their relationship. Sonic tried to create any type of rumor that involved Amy to keep her safe the world of paparazzi.

"Not now, Ames," he said, trying to dismiss his pink friend. He leaned in closed, covering the side of his mouth with one hand so their 'audience' won't butt into their business more than they already had. "How about we talk later?"

Amy could only blink. Was it something very important that he couldn't talk about it during school? She could only nod in response

* * *

><p>If Amy laughed any harder, she could be heard throughout the city. After hearing Sonic's story, she would have never believed that Sonic the Hedgehog wanted to strongly refuse to go to an aquarium because of water. Sure she knew of his fear, but to the extend of not wanting to visit an aquarium? She couldn't help but laugh."Shut up!" Sonic exclaim, trying to hide his embarrassment.<p>

The pink hedgehog tried to conceal her laugh, but ended up failing by only laughing harder. She never would've thought of her former bully would have such a weakness. "I-I-I'm sorry!" Amy said in-between the laughter. Sonic didn't say a word. He couldn't. Even though he admitted to liking her to the extent of enjoying hearing her laugh, this was embarrassing.

"But seriously, Sonic," Amy said, while she tried to contain her laughter again, resulting in light giggles. "I say that this is a way for you to get over your fear.""Oh yeah?"

"Yeah! I mean, this is _the_ only aquarium that is mainly built with only strong glass and various steel beams that keep the water from gushing out at the visitors. You'll be fine! You won't be alone."

The sunlight that passed through the only window in Amy's room was momentarily blocked by a passing cloud. While Sonic was uncomfortably sitting on the edge of her bed, Amy laid beside him not caring that the only guy that would think about harassing her in any way possible was right beside her. It was already after school, and Sonic immediately thought that talking to Amy in her room would seem more ideal. Though they had their 'secret' spot in the park, it was too public while his own home was out of the question.

He couldn't think straight at the moment. He couldn't say that he hated being a celebrity. Heck, it didn't even bother him; it was just annoying sometimes.

"So?" Amy's voice broke through his thoughts. He turned towards the pink hedgehog, a look of confusion evident on his face. "I say you should do this. I'll even go with you!"

Sonic's ears lowered a bit as he looked with Amy with a skeptic expression. "You just want to see how I react to all of this."

Amy couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"That and think of it as some sort of revenge for all those times you've pranked me until now."

She sat up on, placing both hands on the edge of her bed and used them as support. Her looked softened as she smiled at the blue hedgehog, wanting to show her support. Though she really thought this was karma's way of getting back at him, she was still his friend. She wanted to see Sonic get through this phase. Having a phobia was something that could seem like a hassle to have, but with a bit of pushing little by little, the phobia was sure to slowly disappear.

"I really want to talk to you about something though," Amy said, not dropping her smile but managed to look serious. "It's about something…important."

Even though Amy talked to him with much seriousness, he couldn't help but feel like she was going to tease him about his phobia a bit longer. He couldn't drop his guard around the girl.

"What about?"

"About your relationships."

The topic threw Sonic off guard. Coming from Amy, he was somewhat expecting this, but at the same time he didn't. He, of course, wanted to talk to her about the same thing, but still felt like it wasn't the right time. The timing seemed off and too soon. They were just starting to build their relationship and he didn't want to scare her off. He wanted to make sure that she felt like she like him as much as he liked her.

"What about them?"

Amy's smile dropped. "I know that you haven't been in one for a while now, but… we're close friends, right?"

That questions baffled Sonic. He rose a brow, as if mentally telling her that that was a stupid question to ask.

The pink hedgehog laughed as soon as she knew what the expression meant. "Okay! Okay! I'll get to the point." She placed one of his hands in hers, giving it a light squeeze. "Promise me, that the next relationship you're going to have will actually be meaningful."

"You're telling me this as if I should understand it," Sonic laughed. "'Meaningful' as in what?"

Amy pulled her hand, letting out a pout. "As in you should actually care for the next girl you go out with as much as she cares for you! There's not point in going out with a girl without liking her!" She finished by placing her hand nears his, her pinky sticking up.

Sonic stared at her, then at her finger. "Amy, you're not doing what I think you're doing.""I know this seems childish, but it's the only way I can think of at the moment that you'll be able to keep this promise."

The blue hedgehog looked away. He knew that he shouldn't be thinking twice, but something made him. He didn't know if it was his own conscious or the fact that it was _Amy_ lecturing him about relationships. Heck, he knew what she's been through.

Thinking back about Jay, he mentally cursed. He couldn't think someone would go as low as to try to break her heart that way; lying to her just to get out of a problem. A scowl took over his face. The past was something he didn't want to remember. His eyes found their way back to Amy, waiting for him to respond to her promise. Sonic couldn't help but smile. She's helped him a lot. Making this promise was the least he could do.

Completing the promise with his own pinky, he smiled at the pink hedgehog, receiving one in return.

"Alright, I promise."

* * *

><p>Okay this is a note for everyone: I KNOW that I took long on this chapter mainly because this is actually a filler. Because of that, it really did take me a VERY long while to think of what to put in here. I didn't want it to suck but because so many of you have been kind of pressuring me to update sooner, this chapter is shorter and rushed. Please DO NOT review on my other stories <em>just<em> to ask me why I haven't updated this story AND/OR tell me to update ASAP. It kind of pisses me off, and I really don't want to be mad at any of you. If you have any questions about this story, send me a note or leave a review on _this _story. I do check reviews for every story so your question won't go unnoticed. Please know that I don't plan on abandoning this or any of my previous stores that aren't completed. I DO plan on finishing them so don't worry.

Like I said on my profile, I already have the plot and the ending planned but know that sometimes I do have to put in fillers and they are hard to think of. I really do thank many of you that have been patient with me and I apologize to you about waiting a full year for this update. I have three stories that I'm focusing on finishing first and this one is one of them. Any other new story that I post is just to start it off and those will be updated a lot slower than the ones I'm focusing on.

Any review left saying that they are disappointed with this chapter and because they waited a long time for this that it should've been better, WILL BE IGNORED. I'm sorry, but I do have a life outside the internet and I can't be on the computer everyday for like 10 hours just to work on my stories. I can't always please everyone and believe me, you guys (Sonic fandom community) aren't the only ones that have been waiting for an update. I can't please everyone no matter how much I try.

Okay, so know that the next chapter you guys might like very much lmao Will it come out a lot sooner than this chapter? I promise you it will LOL


End file.
